Embracing Sin
by StickieBun
Summary: SEQUEL TO "Just a Doll" Co-written with Undertaker's Madness. (Jase Dubois (c) Me) Just when Undertaker and Jase settle down and have their lives together to look forward to without worry of having to pick up and run at any moment, Heaven makes an attack on Paris, aimed to cleans the city of sin and abominations...but what is their true target? Cover art by aissrikawaii.
1. Chapter 1

**Embracing Sin **

**Chapter 1**

Gold-sandaled feet touched down lightly on the cool, pearlescent tiles of the heavenly temple aria. Wings of ivory white folded in close to the slender body they were attached to, and eyes of a golden hue looked forward through the gilded archways of a similar color. The soft, white-golden light shining in through the stained glass windows was tinted with the multi-colored mosaics, creating a rainbow of hues on the luminescent floors. Pale hair of silvery-white fell long down the back of the being as it passed through the arches, into the round, dome-ceiling chamber of the council. The wings receded into the body as the angel—wearing a female form today—came before the gathering of her brethren and gave solemn greeting.

"There has been an incident," she explained when they stood silently, questioningly before her. "An earthly being destined to die has been forced into an un-natural state of a most...unwholesome nature."

"Please explain," requested a tall male with red-gold, wavy hair and blue eyes.

The newcomer inclined her head with the grace of a swan. "As you wish. The divine records list one Jase Dubois as deceased; an unfortunate casualty in our constant struggle against Lucifer's minions. He was a godly man; one that our kind hold in high esteem for mortals. Unfortunately, he was tainted by a demon when the creature sought out sanctuary in his chapel. Those who were hunting this demon—my underlings—found the priest tainted when they arrived. The demon had escaped; but not before she tainted this young priest. My host chose to purify the mortal to rid him of the taint, and the regrettable circumstance of that would have meant death for him, but he would have been pure."

She paced the chamber, her ethereal features troubled. "However, something occurred that none of them could have foreseen. It has been discovered that this mortal's soul was not consumed by the holy fire, as expected. He was preserved...brought back from the brink of death. That alone is an abomination, as you all know, but in addition to this un-naturally preserved life, he apparently retained the arch-fire within him."

There were murmurs of discontent and concern, and the head councilor held up his hand for silence. "Are you telling us that a mortal is wandering the earthen realms with angelic arch-fire at his disposal, Illaria?"

She bowed her head. "Not entirely. This man...this priest...he is more than a common mortal, now. As I said, he was altered by one who knows the dark secrets of necromancy. He is neither living nor dead, divine nor demonic. He is...an abomination."

"No humans have possessed the powers of true necromancy for hundreds of years," scoffed a female. "How could this be possible?"

The messenger shook her shining head. "The one responsible for this is no human. He is a divine being; a reaper."

The head of the council tensed. "A reaper? Have you identified him?"

She nodded. "I have. He is no common reaper, Justice. He was the very first."

The male frowned, his blue gaze going shadowed. "Death himself, then."

"Just so." She bowed before the gathering. "What would you have me do to rectify this?"

"We have an arrangement with the Grim Reapers," reminded a male in the gathering. "And though Death is retired, any hostility against him would likely provoke an equal reaction with Dispatch."

"He has broken both Divine and Natural laws," said the council head firmly, "and from what I understand, he is under close watch by his previous organization as well. Now we know why."

He tapped his fingertips against the column he stood next to. "Illaria, Death has broken mandates laid down by Heaven since mankind was new. This priest...whatever he may be now...must be retained and brought to us. Deal with the reaper as necessary to ensure the abomination's capture, but avoid destroying either of them, if possible. I am sure I needn't remind you of how dangerous this Shinigami in particular can be."

"Of course," she agreed. "As the council commands."

-x-

It was a cool fall evening. The trees ablaze with reds and yellows upon the once green leaves. The sun was on it's descent beyond the horizon of the French countryside; shedding hued rays of light over the land.

A short brunet with a long ponytail pulled back with a blue ribbon, his eyes hidden behind a black lace blindfold stood in the yard. His thin white button-up shirt with it's sleeves rolled up past his elbows, a simple blue vest overtop of it, and dark navy blue slacks tucked in under his brown riding boots.

Jase Dubois brushed down a tan Clydesdale, the gentle animal nudging his shoulder with her nose. She had been weary of the young man when she first met him, but she grew used to the strange vibe he gave off, and now she trusted him. Sometimes even more than her other owner; Jase's tall and rather giggly husband.

He laughed and moved to pet her, "You just want an extra sugar cube when I put you away for the night."

The horse ninnied and shook her head as he ran his hand along her neck, feeling her silky coat.

A tall, lean man with a mass of silver hair falling all the way past his hips strode up the path from the quaint little cottage. Wisteria had climbed up the walls over the seasons, lending a lovely, blossoming fragrance all around the porch. The scent clung to the silver-haired man, as he'd just finished pruning the vines to keep them from getting too terribly overgrown. He stopped beside the brunet, and he reached out to pat the animal on the nose before bending down to plant a soft kiss on his companion's smooth cheek.

"And good evening to you, my dear." He tipped the top-hat on his head in greeting and straightened back up. "Dinner is ready, when you finish with our darling nag."

"You just want extra sugar cubes for your tea, as well." Jase accused teasingly, turning to look up at his tall lover and popping up on his tip-toes to catch Undertaker's jaw before he stood up all the way. "I'm almost done."

The reaper smiled brightly at him, his white teeth flashing in the fading sunlight. "No rush, lovely. I'll just—"

Before he could finish speaking the skies cracked with lightning and clouds rolled in. The reaper stared up at them curiously for a moment, his smile fading a bit. The horse nickered in agitation and tugged at the reins. "Jase, love, I think you should get inside. I'll stable Faith for the night."

"Don't forget to feed her." Jase sighed, "…and lock the gate. You forgot last time and she got out." Jase gave the horse one last pat on the nose before he turned to run back into the small cottage they called home. He first stopped in the washroom to clean up before dinner, then headed to the kitchen to set the table.

The Undertaker watched him go, and then he led the horse to the stable and filled her feed-bag. The oddly abrupt storm outside worsened as he finished his task, and he went to the barn door to peer outside as rain began to fall down in heavy sheets. Fortunately, Jase made it to the cottage before the torrent started to come down—though the reaper could dare say he might have enjoyed the beat of cold rain against his body. He stood silently and sniffed the air, detecting something unusual about the weather. There was a scent to the rain; a fragrance that didn't sit right with him. He stuck a hand out into it to collect some of the water—which was so hot it was practically scalding—and he stared at the droplets on his pale skin as he pulled it back in. There was a hint of amber coloring to the liquid, caused by a sparkle of gold within it.

Chronus brought his hand to his lips and he licked a drop off. He immediately spat it back out when it sizzled on his tongue. "My, that's…acidic."

He didn't waste another moment. He adjusted his hat and stepped out into it, hastily closing the barn door before sprinting for the cottage. He made it through the front door and he removed the outer layer of his robes once he was inside, hanging them on the coat rack.

"Good thing I had you come inside," he informed his lover as he joined him in the small dining room and took his seat at the table. He began to cut into his sausage. "That's no ordinary rain coming down."

"What do you mean, Chronus?" Jase asked, glancing out the window at the rain hitting the glass pane, the distraction causing him to spill the hot tea he'd been pouring for his lover. The scolding hot water running over his small hand out of the cup. He couldn't feel the temperature, but the wetness caught his attention quickly and he gasped, hurrying to clean the mess.

The mortician quickly reached out to lay a hand over Jase's smaller one, using death's chill to cool it and sooth the burn even though the doll couldn't feel it. He watched Jase mop up the spilled tea with a towel and he glanced out the window. "It's not natural rain. There's a breach in the planes, if this is anything like the last time I saw rain like this. I call it angel piss."

Jase snapped his blindfolded gaze up to his lover, "Language!" he scolded, then sighed, "Angels...You don't think they are coming, do you? I'd really rather not meet one again." He tossed the soiled towel into the sink to be cleaned out after they finished their meal and needed to do the dishes, anyway.

"Don't know, love," admitted Chronus with a shrug. "The last time I saw this was right before a host of them came down, clear on the other side of the country. If I were to venture a guess, they've got a tiff happening within their own ranks and it's carrying over to here. Either that, or they're coming to show some demons the business end of their halos. I doubt we've got anything to worry about, but stay inside until that rain stops; it could scald your lovely skin; holy fire or not."

"…I have holy fire burning inside me, it might not harm me—but it may raise my temperature and cause me to take another cooling bath…so I'll stay inside until the weather clears up." Jase promised, "Especially after I caught you peeping last night!"

The former priest slipped into his seat at the table, "But if it's nothing to worry about, then lets enjoy our dinner. I believe I promised you 'cuddles' this evening."

"Oh, indeed you did," agreed the mortician with an enthusiastic nod and a smile. He reached across the table and squeezed Jase's hand. "And you know I can't resist a peep at my darling spouse."

He winked, chuckled and gave the hand another brief squeeze, before releasing it and taking a bite of his meal.

"You were hanging out the window like a monkey. That was creepy, even for you." Jase teased, "Normally you just join me." He took a bite of his taretar.

"Sometimes it's better to just quietly appreciate what I have than to maul it, darlin'." The reaper brushed his booted foot up against Jase's beneath the table, smiling flirtatiously at him. He scooped some peas onto his fork with some mash and brought it to his mouth.

"You have a strange way of 'appreciating'." The Frenchman teased, "You know I stopped hiding my body from you when I dress and bathe. You could just watch normally...like I watch you." He flushed.

Undertaker nearly choked on his food. He snickered behind his napkin and took a sip of wine to wash it down, once he felt safe enough to swallow. "I've never been accused of doing anything 'normal'," he finally excused when he could speak, "and I adore the way those pretty blue eyes of yours caress my body, love. If you want me to maul you every time you undress, however...I've got no objection to that."

"Not every time! I may loose the ability to walk again." He said, blushing darker, "But it's creepy finding you hanging out the window like that."

The reaper laughed again. "And who says I've got to ravish you with my goods, pet? There are more ways to love you than that."

"We don't have to have sex for you to render me unable to move—and you know it." He continued to tease. The former priest had always been so shy and had flustered easily at the hint of so much of a kiss shared with his husband. But over the years, he'd grown used to such things where the ancient reaper was concerned. Anyone else, he would resort back to his conservative mindset.

But they lived out in the vast countryside of France, far from any neighbors, and a fair distance from the nearest town. It was for both privacy, letting the male couple live as they wished without humans causing problems with their laws and beliefs against homosexuality, and for the safety of those humans from Jase's particular bloodlust he still couldn't always control. Eating his taretar helped, but not for long.

"I wasn't talking about the safety trigger." Undertaker grinned around the rim of his glass. "I much prefer you wriggling and squirming in our interactions. I promise to try and behave my naughty old bones and avoid being a peeping tom from henceforth, however. Don't think you haven't got a way about you to make me weak in the knees, though. When you do that lovely thing with your—"

Thunder boomed overhead, and the walls shook with the intensity of it. The overhead lantern swayed and Chronus reached out hastily to steady both his wine glass and Jase's water glass. He looked up at the ceiling with a brief frown, before glancing at the window. The skies had darkened considerably, and a chill of premonition went up his spine.

"My goodness...there will be deaths aplenty, by tonight. Not by mortal hands, either."

Jase had been about to point out that he hadn't meant his 'leash', at all, but, for once, something a little more personal. The reaper's kisses made him weak in the knees, after all, but the sudden thunder cut him off, and he looked up at the swinging lantern.

"Can anything be done to save them?" he frowned, standing up to walk over to the window, taking off his blindfold since it was dim enough not to hurt his sensitive eyes. He looked out, studying how the dark clouds twisted around themselves in a way he'd never seen before.

Chronus shook his silver head and returned his attention to his dinner. "I'm afraid not. Dispatch is going to be busy little bees, for the next day or so." He brought his wine to his lips and sipped it, nodding at Jase's plate. "Best not dwell on it, darlin'. I know that sounds cold to a warm-hearted gent like yourself, but there isn't much you and I can do. Last time I sensed something like this, it was an act of God. The Reapers will decide if any interference is necessary. It's not our place."

Jase nodded and sighed, resting his forehead on the glass, watching the rain a moment more before moving back to his seat and dinner. "I'll attempt to not dwell. No promises, though." He stated, picking up his fork.


	2. Chapter 2

**Embracing Sin**

**Chapter 2**

William awoke to the sound of Ronald puttering around in his apartment. His usual reaction might have been annoyance, but when he opened his eyes and saw his companion's nude form backlit by the gray morning light, he found himself feeling a bit charitable. He reached for his glasses and slipped them on, blinking away the last vestiges of sleep so that he could see him more clearly. A smile nearly curved his usually frowning lips as he quietly observed the blond reaper, and he admitted to himself that the vision of Ronald Knox in the buff was a thing he could get used to. The younger agent was standing at the open window, looking out over the city with interest. The storm that had come in yesterday evening had abated, more or less; though the ominous clouds hadn't gone away.

William stealthily slipped out of his bed and approached his oblivious lover, knowing how easily distracted he could be. He almost smiled again when Ronald gave a small start as he came up behind him and murmured into his ear.

"You don't usually wake before I do," observed the Dispatch supervisor, encircling the shorter man's waist with his arms. "In fact, I usually must drag you kicking and groaning from the bed."

It was just the two of them; he could afford to display a token of affection. He nuzzled Ronald's neck, just below the ear. "To what do I owe this unusual occurrence?"

"Morning's evil, of course I hate waking up to it." Ronald sighed, unusually serious for once. Normally he'd jump at the opportunity to try to make his lover flustered. To flirt with him openly and freely as they were not at work and William wouldn't spend the time reminding him that they needed to act professionally while at work.

"However, this time, I couldn't sleep. Something just keeps me up, ever since I went to the bathroom about…" he paused bending back until he caught sight of the clock in the moonlight, "…about an hour and a half ago." He stated truthfully. "No idea why…normally I'm out so hard I sleep-walk to relieve myself. But tonight…" He shivered slightly, turning his gaze up at the sky, "…It feels like something big is about to happen…"

William felt it too, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He only hoped it wasn't a portent of the Undertaker getting back up to his old tricks. Reminded of the dangerous, retired reaper, he recalled that the Dispatch officer assigned to his probation was due to visit his home in the French countryside today for the annual inspection. Mr. Holtz was usually an impeccable reaper; always on time and doing things by the book. Eric and Alan had expressed unease about him being assigned to the Undertaker and his doll companion, but the Shinigami authority decided last year that the couple was too emotionally invested in the case to resume their duties as probation officers.

He put aside his concerns about the legendary reaper. The Undertaker only had one more year of probation before his charges were cleared; surely even a man as unpredictable as he retained enough sense to stay out of trouble. His love for his doll was vividly clear to everyone, and William couldn't imagine him jeopardizing Jase's safety to satisfy any lingering curiosity he might have for experimentation. He pressed a kiss against Ronald's shoulder, again letting himself go a bit.

"Dispatch will contact us if anything is awry," he assured evenly, "That is, if the situation requires Shinigami intervention. Until that occurs, we must assume we have no part in whatever may be happening."

As if hearing his statement, his telephone began to ring. William released his lover with a sigh, quite used to having his few private moments of enjoyment with him interrupted by duty. "Excuse me," he said politely.

Stepping away from Ronald, he walked over to his bedside table and picked up the phone. "This is Director Spears. Yes. I…see. Understood, sir. I will see to it immediately. Absolutely. Thank you."

William hung up the phone and turned to Ronald. "Get cleaned up and dressed in your uniform. There's been angelic activity in Paris and we have souls to collect."

"…Paris? As in…ParisFrance? That's not our division…just how big _is_ the job if they need London to help?" Ron gasped, moving to try to find his discarded clothes from about the room.

"…However…" A grin split his previously frowning lips as he tugged on his shirt and began to button it, "The city of lovers…maybe after the work is done we can have an evening of romance. Good food, great sex…you know, classic Paris date!"

"Apparently, they are just as short-staffed as we are," explained William, "And though we can only spare so many of our own officers to assist, we are duty-bound to do so. This isn't a vacation either, Knox, so do try to approach it with a professional attitude. It seems there is a host of angels attempting to purge demons from Paris and 'purifying' mortals in the process…which of course leads to their demise. You and Sutcliff both need to keep your wits about you, when we arrive to lend our aid. I can't have either of you distracted and reckless, do you understand? We're too understaffed for you to get yourselves killed fooling around."

Ronald pushed his lip out in a pout, "Is that the only reason? I thought you loved me, Senpai!" He hopped into his pants and fastened his white belt, "And when am I ever reckless…aside when I almost got you when we were fighting Phantomhive's demon…and on the ship…and last week with that Trancy demon…and yesterday when I ran into that big ugly—"

William interrupted his rambling with a surprise kiss, pulling him tightly against him and ravishing his mouth with his own. Sometimes, it was the only way to shut Ronald up—and he admittedly enjoyed using this technique to do so more than he would say aloud. He still couldn't say for sure how this energetic party boy always managed to rouse his passions so easily, and he found it briefly amusing to mentally note that Ronald probably maintained such energy because he was always sleeping in so late. His tongue danced with the blond's, silently promising delights yet to come…at a more appropriate time.

"Mmmh…I love half-naked boyfriend kisses." Ronald teased when they came back up for air. He cupped William's cheek, rubbing circles with his thumb along his soft flesh. "But in all seriousness, Will, if we are taking Grell then maybe you need to focus on keeping him in line. I could only imagine the trouble he'd cause there. A whole new group of men to flirt with, the shopping…He may go out of control with his girly stuff. I actually concentrate on my work while at work at least. No overtime means more fun afterwards."

"I'll keep him in check," assured William, his voice slightly husky with desire. He glanced down and he clucked his tongue in annoyance at the state of his endowments. Well, that was his own bloody fault. Giving his companion a warning look when Ronald waggled his eyebrows at him and eyed the bulge in his underwear, the supervisor turned away and headed for the bathroom. Perhaps a cold shower would set things right.

"Are ya sure you don't want me ta take care o' that?" Ron called after him with a chuckle. "I'll go put on the coffee."

"You do that," agreed William, flushing ever so slightly as he recalled the feel of Ronald's lips around his cock. "We have no time to play…unfortunately."

With that said, he vanished quickly into the bathroom to tidy up and rid himself of his bothersome condition.

Ron smirked, "Unfortunately."

-x-

"Eric, I'm fine." Alan sighed as he sat up in the hospital bed after Eric kept insisting on tucking him in, "It was a smaller attack."

He had awoken early to an attack, and Eric had been quick to rush him to the hospital.

"Look, it's already faded."

The blond man took his spouse's hand in his and he brought it to his lips, kissing the knuckles with devotion. "Just give it a while," he insisted softly, and he began to lapse into the Scottish accent he tried so hard to mask around his peers. "I dinna' want ta lose you any sooner than I must, Al."

His eyes glistened with the hint of tears and he looked away, blinking. "Yer the strong one of the two o' us, really. I know ye hate it when I 'baby' ye, but I canna' let ye push it too hard. Och, listen ta me…goin' off wi' this doomsayin'…"

He cleared his throat and blinked again, taking a steadying breath. He forced a smile for the younger reaper—who was now looking at him with a tender sort of fond exasperation. He tamed his accent and he rubbed Alan's hand, lowering his gaze. "When you've rested a little more, we can go. If not for your own sake, then do it for mine. Recover your strength a bit, my heart."

"Eric," Alan said softly, pulling him down to sit on the edge of the bed so he could slip his arms around him and rest his cheek against his shoulder, "I know…and I don't want to ever leave you alone…I love you too much to think about you having to go through that pain. If I could spare you it, I would."

"And you know I love it when you let your accent slip out…sexy." He giggled, kissing Eric's cheek.

Eric took the invitation and ran with it. "Aye, I know ye do." He waggled his eyebrows at him and put his arms around him. "Were ye not in this hospital bed, I'd…" He pressed his lips against the smaller man's ear and murmured the rest to him, letting one hand slip around to the front of his hospital gown to trace the sweet, lithe torso beneath it.

"Know what I mean?" he finished after drawing a little shiver from him. The predictable blush surfaced on Alan's pale cheeks, putting some color in them at last. He could tell he was getting him hot and bothered already, and that was a good sign. Usually, the best way to test whether his husband was truly feeling better or just blowing smoke up his ass to keep him from worrying was to see if he could get him excited.

"Mmh…and if we were not in a public place I'd let you. But unless you let me check out you are only making things difficult, Mister Slingby!" Alan whispered, closing his eyes as more shivers racked through his body.

"Hmm, rough trade," murmured Eric. He nibbled the brunet's ear and slipped a hand into his gown to fondle a nipple. "If I let ye check out o' here, ye've gotta promise ta stay off yer feet fer a day an' let me take care o' ye…" He kissed the spot below Alan's ear, smiling roguishly. "And I dinnae just mean nursemaiding by that, in case it wasna' obvious."

Aroused himself now, he sucked lightly on the soft skin of Alan's neck and he dearly wanted to lock the door and appreciate the brunet in ways he knew would have him crying out in that soft, sweet voice of his.

"I know just what you—nnngh—meant—Eric! N-Not in public!" Alan moaned, closing his eyes and gripping Eric's shirt. His hospital gown was useless at hiding just what his lover and husband was doing to him.

Eric smiled. "Then I s'pose I'd best see about getting ye checked out, eh?" He stopped tormenting the other reaper and he stood up, casting a wink in his direction. "I'll go and take care of that, now."

Whistling softly now that he knew his partner was going to be more or less okay, the older Shinigami left his side and walked out the door to see about having him released.

Alan watched him go with a smile, leaning back against the pillows with a happy sigh. Rhea, he loved Eric so much…

-x-

Undertaker opened the door upon hearing the iron bell ring, and he immediately and promptly shut it in the visitor's face when he recognized Dispatch Officer Holtz. Jase witnessed the abrupt dismissal and he admonished his husband softly, reminding him that they still had to open their home to visiting probation officers. Chronus sighed and pulled the door open again, flashing a bright smile at the umbrella-wielding man standing on his porch with a sour look on his hard, lined features.

"Good morning, sunshine," greeted the mortician. "Sorry about that; old habits die hard."

Holtz had a hawk-like nose, dark hair and a uni-brow and a perpetual scowl on his thick lips. He wore his hair tied back with a dark ribbon and he dressed in the typical Shinigami work suit. He stepped inside as the taller reaper moved aside for him, and he looked around the cottage with sharp interest.

"Death," he greeted in his rough, low voice. "How long has it been?"

The mortician shrugged. "Four-hundred years? More or less."

Holtz nodded, his cold eyes settling on Jase. "I returned to London dispatch to hear some interesting things about you. I had to see for myself."

"And now you see," said the Undertaker.

"In my opinion, they should have locked you away forever," said the officer bluntly.

The mortician laughed. "And that's why you got yourself put on the parole list, eh? Hoping to see me trip up?"

Thunder boomed overhead and both reapers glanced up as the light fixtures shook. Holtz cleared his throat a moment later, betraying slight unease with the continuing storms. The worst had faded, but it still rained intermittently and the storms continued to rage over Paris, miles to the east.

"Well, let's get on with it," said Holtz. He withdrew a small folder from his jacket and he adjusted his square glasses to read over it. "I require a full tour of the premises and your laboratory. It says here that you've been doing apothecary work."

Undertaker nodded and put an arm around his small spouse. "Indeed, I have. It's not glamorous, but between my work and Jase's crafting, it pays for our needs."

"Hmph. How quaint. I'll also need a written account of all your daily comings and goings, since the last time you were inspected."

The taller reaper nodded again, his smile slightly menacing. "I assume you'll want to have a peek at our drawers and see our unmentionables, too."

"I have to inspect every corner," answered Holtz calmly. "I'm sure you know that."

Chronus sighed, and he gave Jase a squeeze when the doll shot him a questioning, worried look. He could go over his history with this annoying reaper later, after he'd gone and left them in peace.

Jase could tell there had been something going on between these two old reapers once upon a time. Whether or not they had once been friends and allies, or rivals, He didn't know. But it was apparent that it had not ended well. There was a shared bitterness between the two.

He knew better than to get involved, but he would not stand for any disrespect of his husband. He planned to keep an eye on this man.

On top of that, the man seemed to have forgotten his manners. Chronus as well, but he'd grown used to his love's random absentmindedness. He, however, still had his manners and he took a step forward, extending his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I am Jase Dubois, as I'm sure you have already read in Chronus' file when you took over his parole from Mister Humphries and his husband Mister Slingphries." He offered a smile, "But I don't believe I have caught your name..?"

The Shinigami officer shook Jase's extended hand, eyeing him curiously. "Quinton Holtz. Yes, it's unfortunate that Mr. Humphries and Mr. Slingby were made to step down, but the organization felt they lacked objectivity and could no longer provide impartial reports. I'll suffer no such emotional ambiguity."

"No, you'll just do the opposite of them and look for negative things to report," guessed Undertaker with a smirk. Eric and Alan tended to excuse little things that might lead Dispatch to being more restrictive.

"I am a professional," said Holtz, withdrawing his hand. "And unlike my associates, I have no intention of cutting corners to make things easier for you. If you slip up even a little, I'll know about it, Death."

"I'm quaking in my pointy boots," chuckled Chronus. "I suppose I can't really blame you for being perpetually sour, with that ghastly meat pie you call a face."

Holtz's expression darkened, further accenting the rough facial features. "You aren't quite so pretty yourself anymore. You still bear my marks."

Undertaker nodded. "Indeed I do." He traced the long scar slashing down over his sculpted features. "Doesn't surprise me that you went straight for the face, chap. You were always jealous of the attention I got from the ladies…and gents, for that matter."

"Chronus!" Jase turned and looked up at him, "Battering back and forth with your parole officer is not going to help you. Now I suggest putting whatever happened between you two behind yourselves and be a decent host to our guest, and you, Mister Holtz, should try to respect my husband in our own home." He scolded both men. "Try to remember you are both adults."

The Frenchman sighed, "Now, How about I start giving you a tour of our home while Chronus prepares some tea?"

Chronus' cheeks pinkened the faintest bit in response to being chastised like a child, and Holtz harrumphed. The parole officer gave a stiff nod and made an attempt to be gracious. "Very well, Mr. Dubois. I'd rather not spend all day here, anyway."

"I'll go and check on my herb garden while the tea is brewing," announced Chronus. "I may need to reinforce the roof of the green house to ensure none of the angelic rain burns through it, if we get another downpour. It would be a shame to lose half my produce."

"I'll need to inspect your garden as well," said Holtz, "to be sure you aren't growing anything forbidden by Shinigami authorities."

Undertaker's brows went up beneath his shaggy bangs. "Common apothecary herbs are forbidden? That's a pretty bit of news to me."

"There are substances you have been forbidden to use, Death," reminded the other reaper, "substances you used in the process of creating your abominations."

Chronus scowled. "Careful, old chap. I might get the impression that you're insulting my spouse, when you talk that way."

"You know very well what I'm talking about. It really doesn't take much to rattle you these days, does it?"

Chronus glanced at Jase, saw the warning look on his face, and sighed. He forced a smile and spoke through his teeth. "I'll get the tea started. Enjoy the tour, Quinton."

"This way, sir." Jase said to the man, leading him into the cottage, "Ask what you want, look where you want…do you job but please try to respect my husband. He has worked hard to gain back Dispatch's trust. Don't disregard his work."

"I'll acknowledge his sincerity when I've seen for myself that he is trustworthy," said Holtz evenly, "and given past experiences with him, I'm not so easy to convince. Lead on, Mr. Dubois, and I will follow and document."

Chronus bit his tongue as the annoying agent left with his husband, and he went into the kitchen to start the kettle. While that was heating up, he went out the back to the little green house sheltering his herb garden and he paused for a moment to look at the boiling skies. Far to the distance, he could sense the body count rising and he doubted that Paris Dispatch had enough agents to go around for collection of those records. He wondered how many London agents might get tangled up in this, and he grinned at the thought of the complaints that were sure to come from William T. Spears at the possibility of more overtime.

He hopped lightly up onto the roof of the greenhouse—a jump that no human could have made straight from the ground. He practically floated as he inspected the roof for signs of corrosion, careful not to let his weight settle on the surface of the glass. Everything still seemed secure, and he congratulated himself and Jase on a job well done when they built the structure together. Satisfied that the roof would hold under another downpour if it came, he hopped back down and went inside to check on his garden. As he was rummaging through the many and varied herbs, he came across a couple that gave him an idea. He grinned and he took out his pruning knife.

"Why hello there, exotic aloe vera plant," he greeted as he cut off a stem. Whistling to himself, he pocketed it and moved on to the next one that would make it more potent.

Jase showed the reaper from room to room, getting more and more frustrated with the man's actions. In each room, he searched every nook and cranny pulling things out of drawers and off shelves, not bothering to put anything back before demanding to be shown to the next room; until their home had been torn apart—except the kitchen.

Undertaker was already pouring the tea when they returned to the kitchen and dining area. He shot a cheery smile their way and he carried the tea tray over to the table, laden with steaming cups, cream and sugar cubes. "Everything in order, then?"

Holtz took a seat and nodded as the mortician handed him his cup. "I'm more or less satisfied; though I still need to inspect this area and your garden."

"Take a moment for some refreshment, and then have at it," agreed Chronus with a shrug. "Just don't trample my plants. Your favorite was always chamomile, as I recall. Help yourself to the cakes and biscuits, if you're peckish." He went to retrieve the snack tray and he carried it over to the table, before sitting down beside Jase and dropping several sugar cubes into his own tea.

Holtz poured some cream into his cup and ignored the sugar. "Correct. I'm not hungry, but I will have some tea. One thing I will say in your favor is that you always brewed a fine pot." He lifted the cup to his lips and had a sip. His features relaxed a bit in pleasure at the taste, and he sat back in his chair.

"Offering me compliments, eh?" Chronus chuckled and reached for a couple of his bone-shaped shortbread cookies. "That's unusual."

"A good cup of tea is hardly enough to redeem you," reminded Holtz. He drank more deeply, obviously enjoying the beverage.

"Can't blame a fellow for trying." Chronus shrugged. He looked at his spouse. "How much damage did he do, my dear?"

Jase grunted, his eye twitching slightly as he was too polite to say what was really on his mind about the topic. Instead he lifted his cup of tea and held it out to Undertaker for it to be chilled for him. He could drink it, but his lack of ability to feel temperature would risk him unknowingly burning his tongue.

The ancient smirked, knowing his mate well enough by now to read his body language. They probably had quite a mess to clean up, when this inspection was over. Perhaps Jase wouldn't lecture him too much. He took another sip of his tea and he nodded at Holtz. "I see you need a top-up. Why don't you ask your questions of me while I refill your tea? Jase, love, show him the little carving you've been working on. You know, the one of the squirrel in your pocket?"

Jase gave him a puzzled look, but he withdrew the piece in question and showed it to the parole officer. "Isn't he talented?" Undertaker gushed proudly as his blushing love displayed the carving. While Holtz's attention was diverted, he deftly produced a vial from his sleeve and let a few drops of clear liquid fall into his tea. "I know it's only small and half-finished, but Jase does amazing things with wood."

Chronus winked suggestively at the doll as Jase glanced up at him, not speaking entirely of lumber.

The doll flushed. There was a time that such an implication would have been lost on him, but living with a man who could be rather lewd at times had opened his mind to the dirtier side of things.

"This one is a commission," he explained, setting the small carving on the table, "Part of a larger sculpture."

Holtz looked at it with mild interest. "You do seem to have a way with carving. Your husband clearly admires your work." He looked across the table at the Undertaker as the taller reaper sat down, and he put some cream into his tea. "I could almost believe you've been domesticated."

Chronus shrugged and grinned at Jase. "I've always been a domestic sort in my own dwelling. Now I've just got someone to share it with."

"Hmm, charming." Holtz sipped his tea. "And you haven't been doing any mortuary work?"

"You've read the reports," stated Chronus. "You know I've dressed a body or two around these parts for the locals. It's not as lucrative as my former practice, but this far outside city boundaries I'm the only one for miles with the skills to do it. Sometimes folk from the nearby village need my services and I provide them in exchange for produce or goods for the home."

"Not laughter?" Holtz raised a bushy brow and took another sip. His stomach rumbled and he frowned, patting it.

Undertaker shrugged and topped up his own tea. "I'm not doing autopsies for local law enforcement here; I'm preparing their loved ones for their special day. Mortals tend not to tell good jokes when they're grieving for family, and if they do, odds are they're the ones that killed 'em."

"I…see." Holtz's stomach made a squishy, bubbly noise and he put a hand over it again, sipping his tea to settle it. "Well, I think we should move on to the laboratory and herb garden. I have a schedule to maintain."

"Finish your tea," suggested Chronus. He grabbed another cookie and munched it.

"It is…good tea," agreed Holtz. "You can accuse me of being jealous of you for other reasons, Death, but the one thing I always envied was your knack for balancing the tea leaves."

Chronus grinned broadly and propped his chin in one hand. "It's a science, like chemistry, botany and biology. If you know how to mix chemicals or a good tonic, you can blend a good tea or mix a good drink."

"And you always were good with…the science," observed Holtz. He shifted in his seat and winced. "If you'll excuse me, I think I need to go to the loo."

The Undertaker stood up and gestured gracefully toward the archway. "Be our guest. You know which door it is, of course. I'm sure you've searched every nook and cranny of it."

Holtz didn't even make a rebuttal. He got up and headed out of the kitchen hastily, farting twice along the way as he hurried down the hall. The bathroom door slammed shut and a muffled groan could be heard faintly. Chronus held his composure for all of two seconds after that, and then he started to snicker.

"Old chap needed to loosen up," he said when he caught his breath. He nudged Jase. "Get it? Loosen up? His bowels are—"

The sound of said bowels bellowing in the restroom interrupted the mortician's joke, and he turned, bent over and buried his face against Jase's shoulder to muffle his laughter.

"You…didn't have anything to do with that, I trust?" Jase raised an eyebrow, looking at his lover, "Because you know you need to behave…I'd rather not see you back in prison doing time."

The doll was worried. The man definitely didn't trust or like Chronus, and he didn't seem the forgiving type.

"I don't think this would be like all the times you have pulled pranks on Eric when he and Alan came by to check up on us."

Chronus composed himself and straightened back up, wiping his mouth in case of drool. "Ah, the Slingphries. How I miss having _them_ as my probation officers." He bent down to plant a quick kiss on the tip of Jase's nose. "And don't worry. He can't toss me in jail because he got indigestion in my home, love."

The tortured sounds in the bathroom continued, and Chronus grimaced. "Don't worry about that, either. I'll take care of the cleanup."

He was rather hoping the additive he'd put in Holtz's tea wouldn't kick in quite so soon, or at least not so severely that the man couldn't wait to get out of their home to drop his guts. He must have given him one drop too many. Ah well, it wasn't fatal. He'd have a massive case of the runs until tomorrow and at worst he'd be dehydrated and have a sore bum for a few days.

Jase sighed, "As much as he may deserve it…I worry about loosing you." He cupped his lover's cheek and pressed their foreheads together, "I'm nothing without you…the time you spent in prison…that was torture."

"He's got nothing on me to put me under arrest," assured Chronus in a low voice. He planted a quick kiss on Jase's lips and smiled at him. "You and I had the same tea he did, after all."

The noises from the bathroom finally ceased, and after a moment Holtz came out. He looked rather sweaty and pale, and the vibrant disdain from before had melted in the face of his personal discomfort. He returned to the kitchen and he started to say something, but his stomach rumbled and he put a hand over it.

"Feeling all right, chap?" inquired the Undertaker innocently.

Holtz glared at him. "What did you give me?"

Chronus raised his brows and put a hand on his chest. "Me? Why, I served you chamomile tea; your favorite. Something you ate before coming here, perhaps?"

The parole officer eyed him suspiciously. "I don't know how or when you did it, but I'm almost certain you slipped something into my drink to do this to me."

"You watched me pour it with your own eyes," insisted Chronus. He held up his hands and let his long sleeves drop to display his pale, lean forearms. "See? Nothing up my sleeve. Want me to strip down for inspection?"

Holtz burped and shook his head, deflating. "Absolutely not. I'm afraid I've got to excuse myself, but I'll be sending someone over to finish inspection for me. You had better hope I don't find proof that you're responsible."

"Ought to be more careful about those pubs you're so fond of eating in," suggested Chronus with a smile, un-fazed by the veiled threat. "Some of them don't use the freshest ingredients, you know."

"I'm keeping my eye on you," warned Holtz.

He didn't stick around to say more. His stomach rumbled again and he hurried out of the cottage, quickly creating a portal back to the Shinigami realm once he was out the door. Undertaker and Jase followed him out and the mortician waved cheerfully as he stepped through and vanished. The silver reaper stopped waving once he was gone, his smile dropping a bit.

"That's what you get for calling my snuggles an 'abomination', you flap-mouthed codpiece." He sighed. "I surely miss our old parole officers. I wonder how young Alan is fairing, these days."

"Hard to say," Jase shook his head sadly, "Sometimes he seems to be doing better, other times he's visiting the hospital every other day, or being forced to stay there a few days… I can't imagine how Eric must feel, having his husband so close to his end, constantly…" Jase sighed, leaning against Chronus, "…I couldn't stand the idea of knowing I'd loose you at any second."

The reaper imagined what it would be like to suffer that kind of uncertainty as well, and he grimaced a bit and put an arm around his companion. Alan's death was almost a certainty. It was just a matter of when and where, these days. He knew that if it was his love in such a state, he would do anything and everything in his power to save him.

"Pity we can't give them a visit." He pulled Jase to him and bent over to kiss him on the crown of his head. Thunder rumbled, sounding like it was coming closer. "Come, let's take care of this mess our guest left behind, love. I'll take care of the bathroom, naturally..."

He didn't actually admit blame for whatever state the bathroom was in after Holtz relieved himself, but then Jase knew him well enough by now to not be fooled by any declarations of innocence.

"I'll start with the bedroom, then move to the sitting room." Jase nodded, hugging his lover, "If he tears apart our home like this again, I'm not staying silent about it!" he grumbled. He enjoyed having a nice, orderly home. Messes didn't last long once he discovered it. The last time their home—or rather, the kitchen—was such a mess, an animal had found its way in while the couple was out on a day trip to the nearest town.

Undertaker smirked. "I could almost pity him, if he raises your ire enough to get a true reaction out of you, darlin'."


	3. Chapter 3

**Embracing Sin **

**Chapter 3**

Together, the couple went inside to clean up the mess from the inspection. It took a little over an hour, and they were just finishing up when Holtz's understudy arrived to finish the job and investigate the lab and the gardens. The agent was rather green and mild mannered; a welcome change from his abrasive superior. He hastily declined when Chronus offered him something to drink and eat, and the mortician reigned in his amusement as he realized that Holtz must have warned him not to partake in refreshment while there. He didn't touch anything; he just followed the retired reaper around, asked questions and jotted down notes before bidding them a good day and taking his leave. He also insisted on taking samples of the tea they'd served to Holtz with him, which Chronus readily supplied for him.

"Don't look so concerned, love," soothed Chronus after the agent left. He smiled and caressed Jase's face lightly with his long, black nails. "They won't find a thing in that tea besides chamomile and ordinary spices. They'll have to write Holtz's unfortunate bowel problem off as a reaction to something he ate before visiting us, you'll see."

At Jase's sigh, the mortician chuckled and gave him an affectionate kiss on the mouth.

"I worry…You know I worry. You are uncontrollable at times…" Jase sighed, walking over and sitting on the couch, "What happened between you and that man, anyway?"

Undertaker joined him and slipped an arm around him. "It's not a terribly interesting story. Holtz and I once worked together, back in the day. He disliked my methods...said I was too compassionate with my assignments. He wasn't fond of my personality, either. In addition to that, I got all the assignments he wanted for himself. He's a jealous old sod...tried to get to Marie Antoinette before me. I beat him to it and got high praise for my results, and he stewed and hated me even more. In the end when I defected and they came for me, he was leading the charge."

Chronus grinned sharply. "He left his mark on me forever, but I got him just as good. He was one of the only two reapers to crawl away after they tried to take my scythe from me. He's never forgiven me for living this long, my dear, and he's just boiling for a chance to see me punished."

"You have already been punished." Jase shook his head and leaned up against his tall lover, "And you have been _mostly _well behaved since you came home with me. He missed his chance at seeing you behind bars, and I'm not willing to see you in there again. It was lonely for us both."

Chronus nodded. "Indeed, it was." He loosened the ribbon in Jase's hair with one hand, while turning down the lamp with the other. Combing his fingers through the freed brown locks, the reaper began to loosen Jase's blindfold. "Every night I thought of looking into these lovely eyes, my dear. That was what kept me from going mad again. I knew I had you waiting for me."

He cupped the back of the doll's head and kissed his soft lips, using light pressure at first. "I thought of these lips," he murmured, pausing the kiss. He ran the nails of his free hand over Jase's vest and undershirt. "And I thought of this sweet little body, and the way it fits so nicely against mine. I can't tell you how many nights I...er...did things...and pretended it was your hands on me."

"…And you already know about my mini-Chronus I snuggled with in that large freezer." Jase blushed. He cupped his lover's cheek, "But that toy just wasn't the same as having you with me."

The reaper laughed in delight and gave Jase a squeeze. "That was a precious bit of sentiment on your part. I would have loved to see you snuggling that doll." He kissed him again and he stroked the curve of his back with possessive, loving care. His tongue delved between the doll's lips, flicking teasingly against Jase's before withdrawing again. He traced the doll's mouth with the tip of it before entering it again, and he drew him into his lap.

The thunder boomed and rolled outside, and Chronus held Jase a little tighter when the young man jumped. "Just noise, love," he assured him. It was unusual for Jase to be skittish of thunderstorms, but this was no ordinary storm.

The doll sighed, relaxing down against his lover, "I know…it just…it _felt_ more than that. I've never seen a storm like this…and it just wont die down, it seems." Jase lifted his inhuman blue gaze up to meet acidic yellow-green eyes, only half-hidden by white fringe. "It startled me, is all."

Undertaker caressed his face and smiled. "We're safe, darlin'. Pay that noise no mind." He closed the distance between their mouths for another kiss, and he cupped his bottom to position him so that he was straddling his lap. "Mm, that's better. I've been waiting all day to hold you in my lap like this."

He unbuttoned the top of the soft blue shirt Jase was wearing, bearing more of his throat and clavicle, and he kissed his neck. "I think I deserve a reward for good behavior."

"Good behavior? You put something into a man's tea and sent him running for the bathroom!" Jase pointed out. "…But it has been a while, and you have been patient with me about it…" He smiled and pulled away without another word; walking towards the stairs up to their bedroom, pinching open the buttons to his vest as he walked.

Chronus watched him for a moment, a grin spreading over his face. "Styx, I love your subtle eroticism." All it took for Jase to make him harden was a whisper of a suggestion, and the evidence of such was already tenting his robes. He stood up and followed him, watching that delectable backside with delight as they ascended the steps to the upper level.

It was a rare treat for Jase to strip down properly; leaving a trail of his clothes on the floor. Normally he'd put them in the basket for dirty laundry right away. But his vest dropped down at the base of the stairs, his shirt followed and landed lightly on the banister; sliding down slightly until it fell off and pooled onto a step half-way down. His shoes were kicked off in the hall (Accompanied by his socks) and his pants left his hips and legs at the door to the bedroom. His underpants; gone before he slipped onto their large double-bed, waiting for his husband to catch up.

Undertaker followed the trail of clothing goodies his love dropped in his wake, smiling broadly as he entered the bedroom and found the treat waiting for him at the end of it. Though he couldn't see the details of Jase's reclined form very well from this distance, he took a moment at the threshold to admire his nudity. He caressed the lean chest, tight little stomach and narrow hips with his eyes, combing his bangs aside with his fingers to get them out of the way.

"I feel like I've followed a trail of breadcrumbs to the gingerbread house," he remarked as he began to disrobe. He walked slowly toward the bed, his dark clothing pooling on the floor as it was removed bit by bit. Eventually stripped down to nothing but his form-fitting pants and high black boots, he stopped before the bed and bent over Jase, placing his hands on either side of the prone, lithe form awaiting his attentions.

"Such a lovely vision," he crooned, his long hair falling around his shoulders to brush against the doll's fair, naked skin. "A treasure trove of sweetness. I could eat you up...but then I would be all out of Jase to love on, wouldn't I?"

He chuckled at his own joke and he began to unbuckle his boots. His pants were bulging in an obscene manner by now, and he winced a little as he shifted and pinched his goods by accident. "Ah...that can be very uncomfortable. See what you do to me, lovely?"

"And who's fault is it that you wear pants so tight, yet hide what they show off under all those robes?" Jase countered, running his hands over the tightly stretched fabric of his husband's pants. "Hardly seems fair sometimes."

Chronus made a sound of desire in his throat at the simple touch, and he practically purred when those talented little hands reached around to cup his bottom. "Like my pants, do you? If it pleases you, I'll stop wearing the robes around the house so you can pat my bottom anytime you like." He finished removing his boots and he caressed Jase's chest, fondling the nipples to hardness. "Care to help an old reaper out of these tight pants, love?"

"The temptation to do so would increase." Jase flushed, hooking his thumbs in the waist of his lover's pants and working to push them down. As he did so, he leaned up, suckling on Undertaker's collarbone. "Mmm…"

The reaper tilted his head back and stroked Jase's hair, relishing the attention. He wriggled out of his pants as the doll pushed them down, and he kicked them away unceremoniously. Now as nude as his husband, he reached down to part Jase's thighs, wedging his own between them. Even sitting up on the high bed, the doll was too short to reach higher than his chest, but that was fine by Chronus. He gently pushed against Jase's chest, urging him to lay back against the mattress, leaving his parted legs dangling over the side of the bed.

Chronus fully intended to ask Jase what position he preferred for lovemaking, but there was a bit of playing to do first. There was no rush; he could afford to build up to it and love on his sweet one for a while. He stroked the smooth, lean expanse of Jase's chest, running his hands over the torso and hips as he gazed down at him. He smiled when the doll's erect shaft twitched a bit in response to the simple touch, and he bent over his prone form to drag his long hair over his body, letting the silken strands caress his bare skin.

Jase had always had a weakness for his hair.

He slid his hands inward from his hips to his pelvic bones, stroking his palms over them lovingly as he retracted his nails. He framed the whole of the doll's genitals, massaging his inner thighs right where they met the pelvis, just underneath his groin.

"I think this wants to be touched," he purred, bending over further to lightly blow on the flushed tip of Jase's erection.

Jase let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes and letting his body enjoy the soft touches. He tilted his head to the side and shifted, his hips rolling slowly to meet his lover's hands. "Hnnn…" he let a low hum-like growl escape, his hands sliding up along each of Undertaker's pale thighs to his hips, and back down to his bent knees.

His swirled eyes cracked open again, hooded as they gazed lovingly up at the love of his life; his soul mate. The only being he would ever allow do anything close to this with.

The reaper smiled down at him as he curled his fingers around Jase's hardened sex and gave it a gentle stroke. He watched those pretty eyes flutter shut, watched the flush of passion darken Jase's cheeks, and he reciprocated the growling noise. His gaze followed the graceful column of the young man's throat as Jase turned his head, and he felt compelled to run his tongue over it. He lowered his upper body to do just that, his hair draping over the doll as he licked his neck. He pressed the moist tip of his own arousal against Jase's smooth inner thigh as he began to pleasure him, kissing and licking his throat as he did so.

"Touching you is like a slice of paradise, my dear," breathed the Undertaker huskily. He stroked his thumb over the velvety tip, slicking a drop of moisture over it. Jase squirmed and his smile of delight grew. He did so love to provoke these reactions from his love. "Want my lips around it, lovely?"

The doll's chest heaved a few times with each breath he took, his soft lips parted to let his breath feather in and out.

With a hum, he cupped Chronus' cheeks in his palms, pulling him into a kiss, humming against his parted lips as he slipped his tongue into Undertaker's mouth, "Yes…" He panted when he let their lips part, "Yes…I want you…"

There was once a time He'd never admit such a thing out loud, and he did still feel a bit awkward about it, but he knew Undertaker would never judge him for anything he admitted or asked for in their passion.

"Ask and ye shall receive," promised the reaper huskily.

He let his mouth lead the way, caressing and kissing Jase's body as he slowly migrated downward. He propped the doll's legs on his shoulders to support them and to give himself better access to the treasure he was seeking. As he showered the young, heated body with adoring kisses, he blindly reached out for the jar on the bedside stand. With skill born of practice, he opened the jar and scooped some of the slippery ointment out, rubbing it over his fingers.

When his lips reached their destination, he took a moment to nuzzle beneath the shaft, kissing the plump sack beneath it and drawing a gasp and a shudder from Jase. He saw the doll's hands grab handfuls of the bed sheets from his peripheral vision and he smiled, parting his lips to let his tongue out. He licked the underside of Jase's shaft as he began to rub the remainder of the ointment into the puckered little hole beneath the doll's groin.

"Nnn…Oh!" The small Frenchman gasped, his length twitching against his lover's tongue.

"Mmm," purred Chronus, licking down the other side. He nuzzled the balls again before licking the underside once more, and he circled the tip with his tongue. While Jase was distracted by the sensation, he eased a finger inside of him, gently pushing it in up to the knuckle. The resulting gasp was music to his ears, and he held it still as the doll clenched impulsively around him. He closed his lips around the head of Jase's shaft and he gave it a firm suck that had the Frenchman's back arching.

He planted his free hand over Jase's pelvis, holding him down as he began to take him deeper into his mouth. The tightness relaxed around his finger and he withdrew it to the tip, then pushed it back in. He curled it against the 'magic spot' inside of his lover, stroking carefully as he started moving his sucking mouth up and down his length.

"Ahhn—Chronus…" Jase twisted his torso, his fists pulling the sheets of the bed up and off the sides of the bed. His head tipped back, his back bowed toes curled, and the urge to grab hold of Undertaker's hair fond him. But he didn't, he knew his lover wasn't as fond of hair pulling as he was, which is what it'd turn into.

Further impassioned by Jase's reactions, the reaper bobbed his head faster and he began to pump his finger in and out, steadily exercising the passage to accept more penetration. He adored every moan, every twitch and every gasp his attentions provoked, taking his time with it despite how he ached to be inside of his husband.

"Want—you!" The brunet gasped, his elbow knocking one of the pillows off the bed. It almost wasn't fair that his lover knew every single one of his buttons to push to make him desperate. Though…he did know all of Chronus' buttons as well, and he tended to use them to tease the man.

Chronus paused his attentions, and he smiled up the length of Jase's delectable body to meet his eyes through the part in his long bangs. "How do you want me, love? Say it." He took his hand off the smaller man's pelvis to grip his shaft and stroke it slowly, lovingly. The saliva coating it made it glide easily in his grip, providing a more intense sensation than a dry fondling would have.

The brunet flushed deeply, "…in me," He whispered, "I want us together as one."

Jase hooked his hand behind his lover's head, pulling him up and into his parted lips, "Please, Chronus."

The reaper felt a shudder course through him at the soft request that he couldn't quite repress. He kissed his spouse passionately, positioning himself on top of him as Jase embraced him with his thighs and arms. He pumped his fingers a few more times to be sure he was relaxed enough, and then he withdrew them with care.

"You flirt with Death better than anyone I've ever known," gasped Chronus against those soft lips. He rocked forward a bit, dipping the head of his cock into Jase's body just a bit…just enough to entice and pleasure them both. He thrust his tongue demandingly into the doll's mouth to stroke his, dancing against it intimately as he gently pumped the tip in and out of the prepared entrance.

"I…haa…I have met death, survived him, spared by him…I have no fear for him…only…passion to be with him more." The doll breathed, squeezing his legs around the reaper's middle, pulling himself down onto his lover's shaft. "Ahh-!"

Jase hugged Chronus, sucking on his collarbone and leaving behind a dark mark on his pale skin.

The reaper hissed with pleasure and need, sheathing himself deeper into the gripping warmth of Jase's body. He tried to lift his head to gaze down at him, but his own elbows were pinning his hair to the mattress and it took him a moment to realize why he couldn't raise his head.

"Bloody hair," grumbled the Undertaker, shifting atop his lover to get off of the pale locks and swipe them aside. "There, that's better." He grinned down at Jase and he drove his hips down and forward, slowly filling him until he was fully encased. His eyes fluttered shut and he groaned softly.

"Darlin', I…" He had no words for it. It was usually at this point in their lovemaking when he got too stupefied by pleasure to say anything coherent. He gave up and kissed him again, waiting for the clenching around his girth to ease up.

Jase's heart pounded in his chest, synchronizing with his husband's. It was a very pleasurable side-effect of their marriage, as Jase called it. In reality, it had been a mating of two souls. They had taken part in a powerful reaper ritual that forever bound their two souls as one. Far more meaningful than the Mortals marriage as it'd last for eternity.

They could literally feel one another. Their emotions, their pain, their pleasure. It was all shared between them. And the sex…

Sweet Lord, the sex they shared was like nothing else. Jase felt the pleasure Undertaker gave him, and he felt the pleasure he gave Undertaker. It mounted and sent waves of pleasure through both their bodies. When they were together like this…it was all that mattered. The world could be burning around them and neither would care or take notice.

"Ha-!" Jase's head dropped back against the bed, his eyes closed to increase his sense of feel. His hands running lightly over Chronus' back.

The reaper trembled slightly under the assault of sensations. He began to move, gasping for breath as he experienced the feeling of penetration in both ways at once. It was harder to concentrate on what he was doing, but it was definitely worth it to share such bliss with his spouse. He nibbled Jase's ear as he slowly pumped, his breath catching along with the doll's. Jase's soft touch lent a pleasant touch to it, and Chronus arched his back with enjoyment. He drove in a little harder and angled his thrusts, seeking to stroke the most sensitive spot inside of him. He grinned and purred through his teeth when he felt the jolt he'd caused with his last thrust, and he did it again.

He muffled Jase's astonished whimper with a kiss, adoring him all the more for continually expressing such surprise when he did something particularly stimulating to him. Thunder boomed outside, closer this time. Undertaker could hear the rain begin to pelt the roof, but he was confident that he and Jase had weather-treated their cottage enough to protect against the strange properties of the precipitation.

"Jase," he groaned, his rising passion overcoming him. He rained kisses all over the gasping, moaning young Frenchman's face as he quickened and hardened his thrusts.

"Chronus!" The Frenchman clung to his lover, their bodies moving in unison against the sheets of the bed, sweat breaking out over their skin and causing their long hair of brown and silver to cling to its surface.

"Ohh—_ah_!" He could feel his length twitching, a pressure building in his lower gut as his body readied itself for release.

Chronus grinned through his own pleasure, gratified by his companion's lusty calls. He changed his pace to quick, shallow thrusts and he licked the salty perspiration from Jase's cheek, his breath huffing against his skin. "Love...this is my...favorite part; and not just because it...feels wonderful."

He kissed the side of his face, and then he nibbled his ear and groaned into it, feeling him getting tighter around him. "You grip me so tightly," he gasped, fighting not to reach that peak of bliss before his spouse did. "Sweet merciful death..."

"Cl-close!" The Frenchman gasped, hugging his lover tight, "Oh sweet heaven!" His body jerked upwards, arms and legs enclosing the reaper's nude form tightly against him as he reached his climax; spilling forth over both their stomachs.

Undertaker's eyes fluttered shut with rapture, and a breathy groan escaped his parted lips. He could last no longer. He bucked eagerly into Jase, filling him deep as he surrendered to the ecstasy. As he pulsed inside of him, he kissed his panting mouth and groaned again, his body going taut as a bowstring with his climax. He trembled with the intensity of it and he twitched inside of him for several heartbeats, until he had nothing left to give.

"Oh...my," gasped the reaper when he could finally draw breath again to speak. He lifted his head to gaze upon Jase, smiling with lazy satisfaction. "That made up for the bother of probation inspections."

He lowered his head and feathered soft kisses over the Frenchman's brow and cheeks, and he cooled his body temperature down when he felt the warmth radiating from that soft, fair skin. "Moments like this...make it all worth it."

"Completely…" The doll hummed, cracking open his swirled blue eyes to meet his lover's gaze. "I don't know how I ever lived thinking this was a sin…" He offered up a smile and pushed himself onto his elbows so his lips could find Chronus'.

The reaper gladly kissed him back, sighing in contentment. They remained that way for a while, exchanging languid kisses and caresses, before Chronus eased off of the smaller man and lay on his side. He pulled Jase to him and embraced him, stroking his hair.

"We need to pay a visit to the market tomorrow," he murmured sleepily. It was early for him to start considering going to bed, but angelic rain tended to make him drowsy. He supposed it was a symptom of the divine energy. As neutral supernatural beings, reapers were cousins to both angels and demons, in a manner of speaking. They were the white line between good and evil; or at least, they were meant to be. Chronus had meandered a bit more toward the darkness, before falling in love with his dollie. Grell Sutcliff was no better. Most of their kind, however, maintained the balance between darkness and light quite well.

"I'll sell my latest apothecary stock and you can put up more of your carvings for consignment, if you like."

On occasion they ventured into Paris for a weekend, usually when Undertaker felt like spoiling his husband with a romantic interlude of fine dining and entertainment. He felt in his bones that Paris would not be a good idea this week, however. Most of the weather disturbances seemed to be congested in that general direction, and the last thing he wanted was for Jase to have another encounter with angels. They'd done enough damage to him.

"Hopefully the rain lets up by then." Jase smiled, stretching to snuff out the old lanterns on the bedside table which was lighting the room slightly, apart from the moonlight through the window. With that done, he settled back in against his lover's soothing, cold chest, snuggling his cheek against his tined pectoral. "Normal rain is bad enough to try and make sales in, but burning hot rain? Unless humans can't feel it, I'd think they would stay out of the rain as much as possible."

Slipping his arms around Chronus' waist, he ran his rough fingers over his back, "Are you going to go to bed early for once, or will I have to let you go while you tend to your plants or…whatever you do late into the night?"

"Mmm, I think I can delay my gardening for one night," hummed the reaper. He kissed Jase's lips several times in a row, in love with the silken feel of them. "I think I'd prefer cuddling my darling dollie, tonight."

The lightning flashed outside briefly, lighting up the room through the panes of the window. Chronus glanced briefly at the disturbance and he frowned; but he quickly painted a happy expression on his face as he looked down at his spouse.

The doll had groaned, covering his eyes to shield them from the pain the sudden flash had brought them. "I'm drawing the drapes first, then." He said, getting up and waddling slightly as he moved to the window, pulling the draped closed to block out the light. Then he returned to the bed, slipping right back into his lover's arms like two pieces to a puzzle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Embracing Sin**

**Chapter 4**

Eric studied his partner with subtle concern as they arrived in the streets of Paris. He could feel his fatigue, unlike their colleagues. Alan had insisted on joining the efforts of their department to reap the souls of the victims falling to the angelic fury. Parts of the city were burning, ignited from both holy fire and hell fire. The bodies of angels and demons mingled with the bodies of the mortals that had been culled for being tainted by minions of hell. The reapers from both divisions were ordered not to interfere with the conflict or the killings; their jobs were simply to gather cinematic records and leave the angels and demons to their fight.

"Are you sure you're up for this, love?" asked Eric, looking around at the carnage. "Nobody will think badly of you if you change your mind."

Alan shook his head, reaching up to sweep his hair out of his eyes. It had gotten a little longer than he liked, but hadn't the time to get it trimmed up. "I'm fine. And they need our assistance. Every scythe counts during a large death event like this. I'll take a break if I need it, but I'm needed here." He offered a smile, "Besides, my place is by your side."

Eric took the opportunity to briefly squeeze his companion's hand, and his accent changed. "Tha's mah stubborn lad. Let's get it doon."

He readied his scythe and he ignored the cries of the dying, the screams of panicked mortals, and the blood pooling in the streets all around them. He saw Alan's look of pity when a bloodied hand reached out to them pleadingly as they passed down the ally, and he patted his shoulder comfortingly. Alan understood mortality better than any reaper alive, now. His sympathy for the dying could be as much of an asset as a hindrance, for who knew better what it was like to feel one's life slipping away from him than Alan?

Trying not to think about it, Eric prepared himself for the grim task before them.

Alan gripped his scythe, taking a deep breath to steal himself for the task. He couldn't save them—collecting their souls was the only way he could…at least then they had a chance at another type of life…at least then they wouldn't be consumed by the demons of Hell…

-x-

Chronus awoke early the next morning, troubled by dreams he couldn't even recall when he opened his eyes. He frowned as he sat up in the bed, combing his nails through his hair to drag his disheveled bangs out of his eyes. The sense of foreboding remained, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was connected to the weather anomalies they had experienced, of late. He glanced over at his companion's sleeping form and he smiled briefly; as he always did whenever he gazed upon Jase's innocent, slumbering countenance. He took a moment to run his nails gently down the doll's nude back, drawing a soft sigh of pleasure from him. He'd kicked off the blankets again, his natural modesty overpowered by the ever-present heat radiating from him. The reaper solicitously reached beneath the covers and created a chill that would linger against his lover's skin for a little while, keeping him comfortable.

He slipped out of bed and walked over to the bedroom window, yawning. It wasn't quite dawn, yet. He pulled aside the heavy curtains to peek out at the gray skies, and he frowned again when he spotted the odd, orange glow far in the distance over the hills—opposite to where the sun should be rising.

"Hmm, that's odd," whispered the Undertaker to himself. He squinted, his sleepy mind wondering if his sense of direction had gone off and he was just mistaking the positioning of his home. He walked across the room to the other window facing the east, and he peeked out to confirm it. The faint light of the rising sun could be seen illuminating the clouds there. "_Very_ odd."

He walked over to the western side of the bedroom again and checked the scenery outside there. "Huh...fancy that." He returned to the eastern window to compare, and that was when his spouse stirred and saw him wandering from one window to the other, awoken not by the sound of his soft footfalls, but his muttering.

"Chronus..?" Jase sat up, rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing?" He gathered the sheet from the bed and secured it around his waist before getting up and walking over to his husband, "You'll wear a hole in the floor."

The mortician stopped and hugged Jase in greeting, kissing his forehead. "Morning, my dear. Sorry to wake you with my ponderings, but there's something a bit odd happening with the sky. Your eyes are sharper than mine, so why don't you have a look and tell me what you can make of it? Don't worry; it's still mostly dark out so it shouldn't sting."

"Okay…" he said slowly, walking over to the window with his husband and looked out at the beginning of the sunrise, "…It's the sun." He stated, only to be hushed with a finger to his lips and lead over to the other window. He parted the curtains and peered out, frowning, "…Is there a large fire?"

Chronus nodded. "My thoughts exactly. If I'm not mistaken, that light in the west is coming from the general direction of Paris. Seems to be getting brighter, too. I think perhaps the city is on fire, love."

Jase's eyes widened, "Paris? But—Why burn the city like that? –It is the Angels, right? I mean, the strange rain…"

"Do you remember what I told you last night, about the last time I saw something like this?" When Jase nodded, Chronus put an arm around him comfortingly. "Chances are they're trying to purify Paris. Too bad for the mortals living there that may have come into contact with demons. It should be over in a couple of days, and as long as it doesn't come closer to us, we're best off not thinking about it. Paris is miles away."

"But so many deaths…" Jase shook his head, "So many innocent lives being destroyed like I almost was… Why can't they live humans to live as they are? We don't need 'divine intervention' from Heaven!" He hissed in anger, gripping the window ledge.

The reaper patted his shoulder and gave him a squeeze. "The powers that be have always meddled in the affairs of mortals, love...supernaturals like myself, too. That's how it manages creation, after all. This might be ironic coming from a man like me, but angels have always been a bit on the mad side—according to the rules of sanity laid down by man, anyhow. They believe they are doing good when they purify mortals. They haven't a care for human's lives; only their souls. They think that by clearing the taint, they are saving them. Just as reapers believe they do mortals a favor when they reap them and collect their cinematic records for safe keeping. Creatures like myself, demons and angels don't tend to think in mortal terms. It's all about the souls, you see."

"…But what is a soul who can't live their lives?" Jase looked up, "All mortal souls want is to live. And…you should know that more than any of them…it's why the other Bizarre Dolls sought souls…I wish they could see that…souls need to live a fulfilling life…even if it's a fleeting one compared to angels and reapers…"

"True, they're stabbing themselves in the foot but cutting short the lives and experiences of the souls they've purged," agreed the mortician with a nod. "To an angel though, a shortened life is better than one corrupted by a demon. That's their logic, anyway."

He watched his spouse's troubled face and he sighed, wishing he could say or do something more to comfort him. For Jase, he would interfere if he could, but he knew he'd be standing alone if he tried. Dispatch likely already had agents swarming the city to reap the fallen, and if he showed up to try and fight off the angelic host, it would doubtlessly put another black mark on his record for 'meddling' in the affairs of life and death again.

In the far distance, one bright, flickering light trailed away from the carnage of Paris like a shooting star, and it was moving toward the countryside where Jase and his reaper husband lived.

~xox~

"I think it could be stopping," Eric remarked as the rain stopped. He dragged his heated, damp bangs out of his eyes and peered around, searching the skies. Indeed, several angelic forms had retreated back into the heavens, though some still remained to finish off demonic adversaries, recover from injuries or put an end to mortals they had already begun to execute.

Officer Slingby looked at his brunet companion warily. "What do you think, Alan?"

Alan was panting slightly. The angels and demons, for the most part, left the reapers alone, but one greedy little imp had wanted to steal the soul Alan had been in the middle of collecting, which had started a battle, which Eric had ended once he spotted what was happening. But it left the brunette a little out of breath.

"Good…I hope so…I don't know how much longer I'd be able to help…"

Eric watched him with concern, feeling his exhaustion through their link and knowing how proud and stubborn he could be. He reached out and put an arm around him, hoping he wouldn't push away. "You've done your part," he insisted. "More than your part, in your condition."

He smiled, dropping the British accent. "What do yeh think of goin' ta visit Jase an' th' Undertaker for a bit? We're close enough to tha' neighborhood. Would na take much ta portal o'er there an' rest for a while, before we turn in our collections."

"If Spears gives us leave to do so." Alan nodded with a small smile. He and Eric were both quite fond of Jase, and the young man was almost like a son to them, which was why Alan had been removed from being Undertaker's probation officer. He was too close and familiar with the couple. "I'd like to see them again, see how they are doing and dealing with the new Probation officer."

"Given tha circumstances, I'm sure he will," assured Eric. "I'll contact him. He cannae be far, now. Why don't ya sit down while I try ta reach him?"

Alan gave a small nod and walked over to a bench, pausing to collect the soul of of last dying man before sitting down.

-x-

Chronus felt the incoming presence of two reapers just as he left his greenhouse, and he hurried down the little path to the front of the cottage, ready to draw his scythe at the first sign of trouble. It was all well and good when he was expecting company of the Shinigami variety, but them showing up un-announced just after his last inspection did not bode well.

"Jase," he called as he rounded the hedges, "stay inside, love we've got—"

Eric stepped out of the portal, supporting a tired and drawn looking Alan.

"Company," finished the ancient, frankly embarrassed by his paranoia. His mouth split into a broad grin as he banished thoughts of drawing his weapon on them and closed the distance. "Sorry, chaps...I had no idea you were coming. My, my...you're both looking a bit on the sickly side. Come in, come in and sit down! Jase, we have company, my dear! You'll be happy to see...oh, there you are!"

The Undertaker tipped his top-hat back a little and he smiled up at his spouse, who had just stepped out the front door onto the porch. "Look who it is!" He gestured at the couple, his long sleeves flopping over his extended hands. "And the rain is gone, too!"

"Och, is he _always_ so excitable?" muttered Eric as he helped his companion toward the steps. "Tha man ne'er seems ta slow down."

Jase grinned and ran out to greet the two reapers, "Alan, Eric, It's good to see you." He gave each man a gentle hug and kissed on either side of their cheeks. "Come on in, we'll put the tea on."

"_Mòran taing_," said Eric gratefully. He immediately switched to the British dialect when both of his hosts looked at him blankly. "Er, thank you, that is. Sorry, I lapse into it sometimes...more often now than ever. This wasn't a scheduled visit, obviously. Alan and I were sent on assignment to Paris."

He gave Jase a one-armed hug and followed him up the stairs, half-dragging his husband. "A smatter of angels came down and wreaked some havoc there, and Paris Dispatch needed assistance in dealing with it. Al here insisted on going...stubborn lad."

Hearing Eric grunt with exertion and seeing the way Alan's head was lolling, Chronus stepped up. "Here, give him to me. You can hardly walk yourself, friend."

Eric looked at his companion uncertainly, breathing heavily with exertion, himself. "Alan?"

Alan smiled, "Oh come on, you can trust him with carrying me as much as I trust you carrying Jase."

The reaper couple were helped inside to the sofa near the unlit hearth.

"I don't know how cold it is, but we could start a fire if you're chilled." Jase offered, "Or Chronus can, I mean. I'll sit over there away from the heat, but where I can still converse with you."

"I don't think heat will be necessary," huffed Eric as he put an arm around his lover. "We've both had enough of fire for today...but Alan could use some tea, thanks."

Chronus nodded and hung his hat on the hook by the door. "Right away, my dears. I'll get the beverages ready while Jase keeps you both company."

Eric couldn't help but grin at Jase as the little Frenchman fussed over him and Alan, moving the ottoman to prop the latter's feet up and make him more comfortable. "Well, you have the Undertaker trained a little better, Jase. He's practically domesticated. Oh, I'm fine; I don't...well, okay."

He allowed the doll to prop his feet up too, and he fought a chuckle. "I still don't know how you get around so easily. I can hardly see a coin three feet in front of me without my glasses, and here you are, moving around with a blindfold like it's nothing."

"Sweet irony, wouldn't you say?" Chronus called out from the kitchen. "He looks like a blind man, but I'm the one that can't see for bollocks."

"I would say…my sight is too good. It's so sensitive to light, I can see just fine with only a small candle somewhere in the room. This blindfold is a thick lace that lets though just a small amount of light through the holes where I look through. Given, it does hinder my sight and I do have blind spots, but I have grown used to it." He smiled, "I only start bumping into things I don't see if I'm tired and not paying attention to my surroundings."

The doll sat down and got comfortable, "But I still get around better than when you are drunk." He teased the Scotsman.

Alan laughed, slapping his hand over his mouth in attempt to hide it.

"Oh sure...pick on the Scotsman," grumbled Eric gamely. "You don't hold your liquor all that well either, Jase. You're awfully cute when you get sauced, though."

"Indeed he is," agreed Chronus from the kitchen. He came out with a tray of teacups and accoutrements, and he set them down on the coffee table before taking his seat next to Jase. He looked at his mate and he flashed a grin, shaking his hair to one side to wink at him. "He's quite the cuddly fellow, when he's in his cups."

"Yes he is," Agreed Alan, looking at the other brunet, "falls asleep fast afterwards, too."

Jase flushed, "I don't remember…"

"No, but we do."

Undertaker snorted into his teacup as he was about to take a sip of it. "Careful now...careful. That's my beloved dollie you're speaking of. I could go into a jealous rage."

"He never thought of anyone but you," assured Eric as he doctored his tea with sugar and cream. "We just thought it was cute, the way he always curled up with that doll of you. He'd drift off, Alan would put it in his arms and he'd just snuggle it and mumble..."

"He was like a five year old with his favorite toy. It was adorable, and I think that was when Eric started calling him 'son'." Alan nodded.

"…I missed my husband…it was the only way…"

Chronus snickered in delight at the doll. "My, what a delightful shade of pink you've turned! No need to be ashamed, lovely. While we were apart, I hugged my pillow at night and pretended it was you. If I could have fashioned a 'Jase' doll in there to cuddle, I would have."

Eric put an arm around Alan and nodded. "Don't let our teasing embarrass you too much, son. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if Alan and I were ever forced to be apart for an extended period."

The blond reaper suddenly frowned, casting his eyes down in thought. He rubbed Alan's shoulder and when he spoke again, it was in a pained murmur. "He's everything ta me. I cannae even imagine what life would be like wi'out him."

Alan frowned, "Don't start, Eric. There is nothing we can do and you know it. Just enjoy the time we do have."

Eric grimaced and nodded. "Sorry, love. Seeing you overwork yourself today just put me in a pensive mood, I suppose."

Chronus watched the couple with covert sympathy. He and Jase had been separated for a few years, with visits permitted. Alan was going to die. Suddenly his time in prison seemed insignificant, compared to the loss Eric would suffer someday soon. He could sense how weak Alan had become since they'd last seen them, and he could see the desperation in Eric's eyes each time the subject came up. There was no cure for the malady that would end Alan's life...unless one were to buy into the legend of a thousand souls.

As the couple resumed chatting with Jase, the retired reaper watched Eric closely and listened with half an ear as they described the situation in Paris. He'd overheard them arguing over the supposed cure before...heard Eric offer to gather them for his spouse in order to save him. Alan shot him down, of course, being a reaper of high morals. Still, the Undertaker wondered how long Eric would be satisfied with adherence to his partner's wishes. His love for Alan was quite obvious, and Chronus knew well enough how one's own desires could blind a man—or a reaper—to his own evil.

"Eric, m'lad, why don't you help me with the snacks in the kitchen while our better halves chat, hmm?"

The Scotsman seemed a bit startled by the request, not used to being the one asked to help in the kitchen. He glanced at his partner and his expression softened. Alan needed his rest, after all. With a nod of agreement, the blond reaper stood up and followed his tall host into the kitchen. Upon seeing that the shortbread cookies and cheese plate was already laid out and waiting, he frowned.

"I'm not sure what more I can do here," admitted Eric, scratching his head.

Chronus turned around and gazed at him evenly. "Put the notion out of your head, chap."

A comical look of confusion crossed Eric's face. "The notion of what? Helping you with food?"

"The notion of testing the legendary cure out on your husband," explained the mortician with a nod toward the archway. "I know a thing or three about using mortal death to my own advantage, and you saw where it got me."

Eric flushed and looked away, his native accent returning. "I already promised him I wouldna' do it."

The Undertaker tilted his head and smiled. "Promises are hard to keep, when it means losing something you want so badly. I've lived too long and seen too much to be tricked by your spoken vow, Mr. Slingby. Each time the thorns sink in, your resolve wavers. As a man in love myself, I can appreciate that, my dear."

Eric combed his fingers through his hair in frustration and paced in a circle. "I thought I could bear it. I thought if I could just have his love while he's alive an' appreciate it, tha' would be enough. It's not, though."

His eyes welled up and he blinked and looked away, sniffing. "It's no' enough. I want more time wi' him."

The older reaper reached out and patted Eric's tense shoulders in a fatherly gesture. "This is the curse of taking the vows and binding ourselves to another's soul. Not even eternity is enough, when it comes to our soul mates. Buggering up your future by executing a thousand mortals before their time won't change a thing, though."

"It could," protested Eric, "there's a chance—"

"No, there isn't," interjected Chronus. "Even if it could, he's too far gone now, my boy. You could never gather a thousand souls before the thorns take him, and you know it."

Eric bowed his head hopelessly. "I shouldna' have hesitated."

The Undertaker squeezed his shoulders. "And do you think he would thank you, if you did manage to save him that way?"

The blond shook his head and heaved a desolate sigh. "He wouldna' have forgiven me."

"Now you're thinking clearly," approved Chronus. "You know it would be madness to try, just as I knew it was madness to start creating my dollies. The difference is you managed to avoid temptation, whereas I failed."

He gave Eric one more pat, before turning around to pick up the cookies. "Now, bring that cheese tray along and try to enjoy every moment you have with your partner, rather than wasting time on regrets. He's still alive, my dear. Make sure he knows it every day."

Eric stared at the old reaper, finally seeing the legend in the man. There was wisdom beneath that kooky exterior, after all.

Jase had moved over onto the sofa with Alan, the two brunets leaning in close together and speaking in low tones.

"Oh, you're back." Alan smiled, spotting the two reenter the sitting room, "Jase and I were just discussing the idea of dinner. We can't go to Paris for a double date, but we could have a modest evening in."

"It's been a while since we have been able to do so." Jase nodded, "And with the rain finally gone, we can enjoy the moonlight."

Eric forced a smile for Alan's sake, and he set the cheese plate on the coffee table next to the tea and cookies, before reclaiming his seat beside him on the sofa. "If Chronus is all right with that, I'm in."

"Of _course_ I'm all right with that," assured the mortician with a smile. He sat in the armchair adjacent Jase's and he reached for a cookie. "Feel free to stay overnight if you like, in fact. The spare bedroom is all yours, chaps."

Eric took a cheese wedge and paused with it to his lips, looking at his husband. "We shouldn't have any work tomorrow, unless those angels start their shenanigans again. What do you think?"

"I'm warn out…I wont bother denying it. Staying here for the night would be ideal, and I thank you two for hosting us." He said.

"Great. I'll clear out a few of my finished projects from the bed as I store them in there until we go to town to sell them." Jase nodded, "And we'll get the blankets from the linen closet for you two."

"Help yourselves to more tea and snacks while we do that," offered Chronus after chewing and swallowing his treat, "and Alan, if you're having any pain I can put together a nice herbal remedy for you. Oh, and if either of you fancy something stronger, the liquor cabinet is right over there in the corner. Make yourselves at home, lads."

"Thank you," said Eric. He freshened up his tea as the Undertaker followed his husband up the stairs to assist in preparing the spare room. The Scotsman turned to his companion and he sighed. "You know, after today I think I could use a good scotch. What about you, Al?"

"You know I don't like drinking." Alan shook his head, "If anything, just one small glass of wine. Feeling how drunk you get is more than enough of a buzz for me." he joked, then sighed and rested his head back against the couch, "I may turn in early tonight after dinner."

"I understand," assured Eric. "A little wine, it is. I think I see some Moscato in the cabinet."

He got up and went to said cabinet, fetching the bottle of Alan's favorite type of wine and a glass to pour his drink first. Once the sweet white half-filled the glass he'd selected, he procured the scotch and poured a glass for himself. He returned to the sofa, handed Alan's beverage to him and sat down next to him again. He started to say something, shook his head and downed his drink in one swallow.

-x-

"Well, I suppose I should get dinner started," announced Chronus with his hands on his hips, once he and Jase had finished preparing the guest room. "Why don't you keep our guests company while I cook, my dear?"

Jase nodded and kissed the reaper's cheek, "Make something nice," he smiled.

Even though Jase could cook, he had the habit of getting distracted and burning himself when he did so, so Chronus had taken over cooking completely. As nice as it was to have Jase make him something, he hated thinking of the burns he usually gave himself while doing so.

"I'm thinking a roast might be nice," said Chronus as he kissed him back. "I never bother when it's just the two of us, but I could take a trip to the market in the village down the road and fetch the ingredients. Mayhap you and the Slingphries could play some cards while I'm out. The snacks ought to keep everyone satisfied until dinner is ready. Is there any sort of meat you'd like for dinner that we don't already have in the icehouse?"

Jase shook his head, "It mostly tastes the same, anyway. No need for special treatment for me. Focus on what you and our guests will be enjoying."

He then turned and walked back into the sitting room, "Chronus is going to be starting on dinner after a quick trip into town." he explained.

Eric had just poured a second glass of scotch, and he smiled at the doll fondly. "Well, I'm not as good as Alan in the kitchen, but if he needs a helping hand, I've got two to spare."

Chronus came down and he took his hat off the rack before opening the door. "See you in a while, lovelies. It oughtn't take longer than a half an hour for me to return with the goods. I think I'll take the more direct route of teleportation to town, rather than hitch up the horse to the wagon."

Eric frowned. "You teleport directly into the settlement?"

"Of course not!" The mortician flipped his hat in the air before cramming it down onto his head. "There's a patch of trees just outside the village that I teleport to, whenever I'm in a rush to get something. I won't be long, now. Toodles!"

He waggled his fingers in farewell, created the portal and vanished through it with practiced skill.

-x-

The provincial village that he and Jase shopped at whenever they didn't want or need to make a trip to the big city was abuzz with news of the happenings in Paris. On every quaint little corner, men and women were gossiping about it. This only made it easier for the reaper to slip into the meat market before closing time and select a roast to take home for cooking. He decided to make another stop at the fresh produce stand, and he picked up some carrots and potatoes to add to the meal. Satisfied that he had everything he needed to make a delectable dinner for his guests and himself, the mortician started back up the path leading out of town.

It was then that he looked up at the darkening sky and saw something that gave him pause. It looked like a falling star, and it appeared to be making a beeline for the general area of his cottage.

"That's...interesting," he murmured, lifting his bangs with his free hand to try and see better. He squinted, trying to get a better glimpse of it.

-x-

Knowing that every drink he had affected his husband in a mild way, Eric refrained from drinking himself into a stupor, deliberately slowing down after his second scotch. He could have downed another three before the alcohol started to get to him, but he knew Alan didn't like the feeling of a drink buzz on top of his exhaustion, when he'd over-exerted himself. They were playing cards at the dining table and he'd just drawn another from the deck when he felt the presence. He looked at his partner quizzically, wondering if the drink was getting to him sooner than anticipated.

"Alan, do you feel that?"

"Feel what? The drinks you have been having?" Alan asked, lazily sipping his wine ever-so-slightly. He drank his slower when Eric was also drinking because it helped lesson the annoying tingle of a buzz. He never got drunk when Eric did, he just felt the buzz at most, which he was thankful for. Some things didn't need to be shared between spouses, and drunkenness was one of them.

Setting his glass down, he glanced over at Eric with a small smile, "Don't worry about me. I don't feel it yet. It's your turn, Love."

It was clear that, while not drunk, Alan was relaxed and his guard was down in hopes of saving energy.

Eric shook his head with a frown and he set his drink aside to stand up. "No, something else. It feels like..."

Like the celestial auras of the angels that had rampaged through Paris—only it was here now, getting closer and stronger by the moment. Eric called forth his scythe and he looked at Jase, paternal feelings of protection rising to the surface. The little Frenchman had become what he was because angels had attempted to purify him after contact with a demon, after all. Given what they'd been doing in the metropolis, it stood to reason that they were spreading out to 'cleanse' more humans and they might be drawn to him.

"Jase, go to the basement...now! Arm yourself and don't come out until one of us tells you it's safe. Alan, get your scythe ready, there's a—"

The front door of the cottage suddenly swelled and cracked, yellow light streaming in from outside. Seeing that Jase was immediately in the line of fire, Eric made a quick decision and launched himself at the doll, knocking him out of the way just as the door splintered and burst open. Jase was out of harm's way, but the move had put Eric in the path of the debris and shards of wood struck him, cutting his face in several places and tearing his clothes. When the dust settled, a winged figure could be seen standing in the open doorway, radiating light. His eyes glowed blue and his hair was long and golden, falling past his shoulders in yellow waves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Embracing Sin **

**Chapter 5**

"Yes, this is the place," said the angel. His loose, white garments fluttered as he stepped over the ruin of the door, his gaze going to the blindfolded doll getting back to his feet. Eric blocked his way before he could take a single step towards Jase. The angel stopped and narrowed his eyes at him. "Reaper, don't interfere. This creature is tainted and un-natural, and he must be purified."

"Who isn't 'tainted' in your eyes?" challenged Eric, ignoring the blood trickling from a cut on his forehead into his eye. "Jase, go. Alan?"

Alan was on his feet, gripping the long handle of his scythe and glaring at the intruder, "We have let you do as you want in Paris as we were ordered to, but this young man is off-limits!"

Jase stood stock-still, his eyes wide behind his protective blindfold as he stared at the glowing being. This was his second time laying eye upon an angel of the Lord… and he froze up with fear. His knees quaked, his clenched fists trembled… he couldn't move—couldn't think. All he could remember was the last time. The feel of a burning hand grabbing him and pulling him into a light so bright he couldn't see anything. The chanting, the fire being forced into his body that still burned at him… The heartlessness he found within God's so-called undying love for human kind…

He whimpered and stumbled back.

"JASE! GO!" Alan shouted.

The angel manifested two scimitars that glowed with a golden light, and he came at Eric in a sudden fury. Swearing, the reaper blocked the first low attack with his scythe and ducked beneath the next one, aimed at his throat.

"Feathered busy-bodies," he grunted, rolling aside and retaliating. The angel parried, but Eric's primary goal for now was to keep him distracted from Jase. "Fer a race tha' serves the Divine, yer awfully determined ta kill off its creations. Tha Old Testament's outdated an' this 'wrath of God', 'fire and brimstone' routine is gettin' stale!"

"Jase, come on!" Alan grabbed the doll's arm and pulled him away from the fight, taking advantage of Eric's distraction.

Jase snapped out of his stupor and followed Alan, flinging open the door to their cellar-basement and taking time to take the key from the outside of the door, locking it from the inside.

"Will Eric be okay?"

Alan nodded, "This isn't his first time taking on a feather-ball."

There was a crash as Eric was thrown across the room into a bookshelf, but the Scotsman shook it off and got back to his feet, smirking at the angel. "If ya think tha's enough ta keep me down, yer in fer disappointment."

He retaliated before the angel could even consider going after his fleeing partner and the doll they were trying to protect, slicing off some feathers in the process and kicking the angel hard enough to make him stagger. He spared a glance over his shoulder at his companions to be sure they made it out of the room, and then he cut loose.

-x-

When he felt his mate's sudden surge of anxiety, Chronus didn't waste another moment. He gathered the dark energy to create a portal back home and he jumped through it, somehow managing to hang on to his sack of goods while manifesting his death scythe. When he arrived at his cottage, he found the front door in pieces and he heard the ruckus of a battle going on inside. He recognized Eric's strained taunts and his heart lodged in his throat when he heard the otherworldly, inhuman shriek that followed. Dropping the groceries and tossing his hat to the lawn, he hurried inside to find Eric Slingby brawling with an angel in male form.

"Well, that was a rude entry," remarked the mortician. "Haven't you featherheads ever heard of knocking?"

"I'd appreciate a hand, Undertaker," grunted Eric, fighting to keep the glowing scimitars from slicing into his throat. The angel had him pinned against the wall, with the blades of his weapons criss-crossing the blond reaper's throat like scissors. Blood was already dripping from Eric's gloves where the blades had cut through them and into his hands.

"I assume you don't mean applause." Even Chronus had the sense to know that this was no time for jokes, though. An angel had broken into his home and attacked his guests—possibly his husband, too. He could sense Jase in the basement and he could only presume he was okay. Right now, he needed to deal with the intruder.

He walked up to the angel and he tapped him on the shoulder with a long black nail. "'Scuse me, but I can't let you just trot in here and cut off my guest's head."

The angel turned to glare at him, and he yanked one scimitar away from Eric's throat to slash at Chronus. He grinned and blocked it, but the smile was wiped from his face when one of the gigantic white wings slapped him across the room. He crashed into the coffee table and broke several teacups in the process.

"We just got those," complained the ancient with a grunt as he got back to his feet. "And we just got this place tidied up, too! Jase is going to have kittens."

"I dinnae think tha china is what ya should be worryin' about," panted Eric as he fended off the angel's other weapon.

"Right you are," agreed the older reaper.

He summoned a sotoba and hurled it at the angel, piercing him in the side. As he staggered, Eric swung his scythe and carved a bloody path down his thigh. The angel shrieked and buffeted Eric with his wings, forcing him to back off. The angel backed off too, its blood smoking where it struck the wooden floors. He kept his weapons ready and he eyed the two advancing reapers warily as he walked backwards to the ruined doorway.

"Your abomination must be cleansed, reaper. This is not the end!"

Chronus frowned at that, and he leaped after the angel in an attempt to stop him. He was blinded by hot, white light and his efforts were rewarded with empty air. He crashed to the porch outside with an oaf, his prey now gone. Shaking his head to clear it, he got back to his feet with Eric's help and he blinked, half-blinded from the flash and tearing up.

"Might have been a scout," reasoned the ancient, wiping his eyes with a sleeve. He sighed and looked around. "Or he sensed Jase from all the way in Paris and came to investigate. Either way, he'll tell his friends and we can expect another visit. How is Jase, by the way? Is he hurt?"

Eric shook his head and banished his scythe, pressing his hands together to slow the bleeding. He adopted his British accent again when he spoke. "He hasn't been hurt. He's in the basement with Alan. As soon as the angel showed up, we got him out of harm's way."

Chronus nodded. "I'm grateful for that. Let's go in and bring them up. I hate to say it, but we might have to put our horse in the care of a neighbor and return to the Shinigami realm with you, for a while. I can fight off a few angels but not a host of them."

"Agreed." Eric looked at the older reaper contemplatively. "Do you think this was just happenstance, that those angels came down to wreak havoc in Paris and then one of them came here?"

The Undertaker wore an uncommonly grave look on his face as he looked to the skies. "Could be all of that was done just to find Jase, and one of them finally tracked him here. We do go into Paris frequently. Seems like a lot of trouble for them to go through, just to find one little doll."

"Who can guess the mind of an angel, besides one of their own?" sighed Eric. He turned away to go inside and fetch his husband and Jase. Chronus stayed a moment longer, before following him.

"Oh thank Rhea." Alan ran to greet Eric after unlocking the door, having sensed that Eric was no longer fighting, "I was about to go up there to help you…"

"Chronus!" Jase hugged his lover, still quite shaken from seeing an angel again. He glanced over at Eric, "…You're hurt…"

He bit his lip and walked over, "Here, let me help."

"I'm all right," Eric insisted as both Jase and Alan began to fuss over him. "Most of it's from the door when Featherbrain blew it open. See? It's already healing."

He winced when he opened his cut hands, looking down at the ruined, blood gloves. "Except those. The angel's scimitars did that. Looks like they aren't going to heal as fast."

"No, angelic weapons have similar properties to our death scythes." Chronus gently ushered Jase and Alan aside so that he could have a look. "It will still heal faster than a wound from a scythe, but it does need medical attention. Come along to the table over here and let's get these gloves off to have a look. I'll doctor them up a bit before we go. We at least need to clean them and bind them, and once we get to the Shinigami realm you can go to the infirmary and have them give more extensive care."

Jase shook his head, "I can help him…I've been practicing." He reminded his lover, "And since this is a holy would…it has a chance to not take as much out of me compared to the scythe wound I healed of yours."

He looked up at Eric. The man and Alan still knew nothing of his angelic-given abilities that came from the fire that was burning within him, "This may burn a little… but based on how Chronus heals, the burns will heal faster on you. And this is the least I could do for you fighting to protect me…"

He took Eric's hands in his own, placing his over the worst of the cuts and closing his eyes to concentrate. Seconds later, a faint glow appeared and burns began to form over the cuts on Eric's hands, and as it did so, cuts identical to what had been on Eric's hands formed on Jase's, scorch marks forming around the wounds and small flames of white licking them away as his body heat rose.

Eric stared down at his hands with amazement as Jase released them, flexing his fingers. The gloves were still ruined, but the cuts on the skin beneath were closed; with only minor burns to mark the experience. He stared at Jase in wonderment. "How long have ya been able ta do this, lad?"

Chronus stepped up behind his spouse and put his hands on his shoulders protectively, supporting him should he feel faint. "Possibly since he was first turned, but he didn't discover the ability until I started to succumb to injuries I sustained while fighting off Dispatch agents. Before either of you get pissy for our failure to mention it, bear in mind that neither of us knew you very well when the trial began and if Dispatch learned that he could do this, the chances of them releasing him were even slimmer."

"Ya were just tryin' ta protect him," said Eric with a shrug. "An' tha's what we all want, I think."

The ancient nodded, and he bent over his small lover to speak into his ear. "I didn't know you were practicing that, love."

"That's because you only get minor injuries that heal quickly. It's hard to practice, but I found little ways… mostly on small things." He smiled up at his lover, "It heats my body up a little faster, but I like knowing I could be of help in some way. I can't fight on the same level as you and other immortal beings, but I can heal."

"Well, it's an amazing ability. Just be careful with it. It looked like you take it into your own body and then let holy flames burn them away, and that can be dangerous for you if it's too serious an injury. You could overheat and burn yourself away." Alan said.

Chronus nodded with agreement. "Indeed. As curious as I've been to see how much you could do with that, Jase, I'd hate to come home and find my dollie a pile of ash." He embraced him from behind and kissed him on the temple, before straightening up. "We'd best begin packing. I don't want to wait around here to see how many more of those sandaled shits might come calling. We can leave our horse with the neighbors down the road, until we can return. They'll take good care of her."

Jase nodded, "…But how long will it take to be safe to return?" he questioned, "Angels don't seem the type to give up, and if I'm their real target…could we really return?"

"We need to gather more information," answered Chronus. "Until we know exactly what's going on, I can't say what's going to happen with our home."

He sighed and looked around at the basement; his apothecary lab and their storage area. "Just when we'd settled in and found peace. Believe me, I'd rather stay here than return to that sinkhole I came from, my dear. The Shinigami realm is the one place I know they can't come looking for us though; not unless they go against their own God. We'll be safe there for a time, as long as you keep your abilities discreet and don't give Dispatch a reason to want to study you again."

"Alan and I will do our best to find out what's going on," offered Eric, once again switching back to the British dialect he used when not in the company of friends or alone with his partner. "It could be that one of them just got separated from the rest and he sensed Jase and came to investigate."

"Even if that's the case, he got away," reminded Undertaker. "His friends will want to investigate, and with any luck they won't burn this place to the ground once they find it empty."

Eric frowned and sighed. "I'm sorry he got away. A few of those angels fell in Paris to the demons they were fighting. He might have been written off as another casualty, if he hadn't escaped us."

"Don't blame yourself, chap," advised Chronus. "I was here too and he slipped past both of us. Barn door...horse and all that. Let's worry about making ourselves scarce, shall we?"

Alan gave a small nod and patted Undertaker's shoulder, "We'll do what we can for you two. You can stay with us while in the realm. We still have the guest room clean and set up from when Jase was living with us. The freezer just needs to be plugged in again should Jase wish to use it."

"Thank you. I'll go start packing things we need from around the house." Jase grabbed a bag from a box in the corner and hurried up the steps to start packing clothes.

Chronus stared after him with a grin, shaking his head slightly. "Adaptive little fellow, isn't he? Here one moment and gone the next. I suppose his initiative means he isn't feeling worn out from his healing efforts."

"Thank Rhea," sighed Eric. "I'd have felt awful if he overheated because of me."

Chronus shrugged. "He loves you...both of you. My dollie has a big heart, always putting others before himself." He grimaced a little and looked down at his hands, curling his long fingers. "Makes a body wonder what he's doing with the likes of me, eh?"

Eric laughed softly and shook his head, tossing a wink at Alan. "I've learned not to question good fortune. Maybe the rogues of the world need the boyscouts to keep us in line, aye?"

"It's true. I'd hate to see where Eric would be if he and I never got together." Alan smiled, "He was so wild and out of control at times…just asking for trouble…especially with the secretaries at the office."

The brunet looked at Undertaker, "I'm with Eric because I love him. Jase is with you because he loves you."

"And aren't we both lucky for that." The Undertaker grinned, and then a frown immediately tugged at his lips. "Oh, bugger! I dropped the groceries outside. If you gents will excuse me, I'll go and collect them. We can at least salvage a decent meal out of this mess, once we get to your hearth."

He was up the stairs and gone like a ghost before either of the younger reapers could respond. Eric looked at his partner and he chuckled again, gingerly tugging his ruined gloves off of his hands. "Well, this ought to be interesting. We've never had the Undertaker as a guest before."

Alan chuckled, "No, but it'll be nice having Jase back for a time." He took one of Eric's hands in his own and examined it, "…It's an amazing ability…these burns are already healing quickly compared to what the cuts would have…"

"Aye, it'll be nice havin' him back again," agreed Eric. He leaned towards his spouse and brushed his lips against his temple. "An' we'd better keep what we've learned to ourselves, for his sake. By the way...I love you. Haven't said so today, yet."

"Mmh, I love you too." Alan kissed Eric and slipped his arm around Eric's waist, "Lets go help our guests pack. The sooner we leave, the sooner Jase is safe."

-x-

William sat beside Ronald's infirmary bed, waiting for him to regain consciousness. He'd been struck hard by a falling cinderblock during their assigned task in Paris, just after William gave Eric leave for him and Alan to stay the night at the Undertaker's cottage. The doctors said it was only a mild concussion, but William kept glancing at his young lover with veiled concern. He itched to wake him up, but they'd warned him against it. Head injuries healed better with rest, they said, even with reapers. Had he been human, the blow might have killed Ronald. He'd awoken for a short time after they brought him in, but he fell asleep shortly after that.

William had only a passing knowledge in medicine, and he knew that with some head injuries you weren't supposed to go to sleep. The medical team assured him that Ronald would be better off doing so, however. He dragged his fingers through his dark hair and he looked at the clock again, drumming the fingers of his free hand on his knee. He had reports to give and papers to file, but they could wait.

Ronald stirred, and William felt an immediate rush of relief as the boy groaned and turned over in his bed, complaining about the pillow. "Calmly now, Ronald," he murmured, leaning over to put a hand on his shoulder. "You are in the infirmary. You were struck by a falling piece of debris."

"…'splains the shitty pillow…" The blond mumbled, his words severely muffled into the sack of feathers he had his face shoved into. He fell silent then, laying still and simply breathing for a good few minuets. He then shifted his hand, finding William's sleeve and grabbing hold the fabric, "…I feel like shit…" he finally muttered.

The brunet's mouth quirked with amusement-tinged relief. "Well, part of a building did fall on you. Sit still, and I shall call the nurse to have a look at you."

He pressed the buzzer and he stroked Ronald's shoulder in an uncommon gesture of comfort. "You took your time waking up, Knox. I was beginning to get...concerned."

He'd never been the best at expressing his affection.

"If a building fell on me I think I deserve to sleep in longer than normal…" He mumbled, turning his head to the side and opening his eyes, "Uhg, bright." He snapped them shut quickly.

William dimmed the light over his hospital bed. "There. Better?"

"Thanks…" He mumbled , slowly easing his eyes open, "Remind me not to get hit with buildings anymore…"

The brunet raised a brow. "I did warn you to watch out for falling debris, but you got reckless as usual and got caught up in the fun of it. How many times must I remind you that reaping isn't a game? You might have been killed."

He snapped his mouth shut and looked away, compressing his lips. As a man unaccustomed to displaying emotions of any sort, he struggled with his feelings. Somehow this frustrating young reaper had endeared himself to him in more than one way. What started as curiosity and sexual attraction had evolved into something else, during the course of their relationship. They had been dating since the Undertaker's trial some eight years ago, and every time Ronald did something reckless and narrowly avoided death or serious injury, William felt this awful surge of desperation that he couldn't explain.

Against his better judgment, he'd begun to analyze the relationship between Alan and Eric, as well as Jase and Undertaker. He pondered the nature of their bond, wondering what it would be like to be so connected to one's romantic partner, and he was chagrined to admit to himself that the more he examined it, the more appealing it became.

Ron grabbed his hand, "I love you, too. I promise I don't get reckless just to be reckless…I just can't help it at times." He was young, and he knew he made a lot of foolish mistakes, and he knew William worried, and his lectures were all because he loved the reckless blond reaper, whether it was about his performance on the field or his drinking habits after work.

William flushed ever so slightly, returning the pressure of the grasping hand. "I would...court you with more grace if I could. You've learned to read me better than most."

The words came awkwardly to him, but he felt his lover deserved at least a token effort of affection. He could never be as doting a partner and attentive as Eric and the Undertaker; it simply wasn't in his nature—but he believed it was important to let Ronald know he meant something to him now and then, even if he couldn't bring himself to spout off romantic proclamations on a whim.

"I know." Ronald gave a small grin, "You suck at saying it out-right…but you know how to show it, and from you, that means more than if you did just say it. Even if no one else can tell the difference, I can, and that's what matters to me." He paused, "And not to mention it helps keep things secret so you don't get into trouble at work for banging your junior." He snickered.

William sighed, but he couldn't bring himself to muster any real frustration. "Must you always be so crude, Ronald?"

A nurse came in to check on the blond, and William released his hand and sat back to give her room. "Well, look who's awake again," she said with a smile. "How are you feeling, Mr. Knox?"

"Like absolute shit... apparently I got hit with a building?" he commented bluntly, shifting his gaze from William to the nurse, "How talented am I to achieve that?" he added as a joke.

She chuckled and began to check his vital signs, raising the bed up a little so that she could examine his eyes and take his pulse. "More than most. Supervisor Spears told us that you were lucky a bigger chunk didn't fall on you. Are you feeling up for some visitors?"

"That depends on who these visitors are. Don't feel up to dealing with the clingy ones."

"Your supervisor already turned Mr. Sutcliff away," she said with a smirk in William's direction, "but Mr. Humphries and Mr. Slingby arrived a little while ago and asked about you. Can I send them in before dinner, or would you rather have them come back in the morning?"

"Now is fine if it's them." He nodded, "But definitely the food idea….and something for this headache…"

Ron smirked as she nodded and turned to go tell the couple they could go in, his eyes shifting to William, "Wouldn't mind a kiss from my boyfriend, either."

With a glance at the door to be certain it was closed, William got up and bent down to comply with his request. He tried to make it quick, but the moment Ronald's lips touched his he was lost in it. He deepened the kiss, and before he could draw back the door opened again and Eric Slingby walked in, followed by his husband Alan. The Scotsman stopped and raised his brows as William hastily withdrew from Ronald, his face blooming with color.

"I suppose you're going to tell us you were just giving him mouth-to-mouth, Sir?" Eric smiled crookedly and winked, recovering from his surprise. To his husband, he whispered: "I knew it."

Ronald grinned, clearly pleased with the kiss. He hadn't meant for them to get caught, but he wasn't about to deny that he didn't enjoy it none-the-less.

Alan smirked, "Oh come now, Eric, Give them credit. They did a very good job at hiding it for the past few years. We only had suspicions because Ronald talks in his sleep once in a while including that time you brought him home drunk with you."

William gave Ronald an accusing look. "Indeed. Well, at least you tried to keep it to yourself when conscious, Knox." He wondered how much the boy had said while he was blacked out from his head wound. He didn't recall hearing him mutter in his sleep much while he was watching over him, but he'd left the room more than once to take care of basic body functions and eat. The thought of one of the medical staff overhearing it while he was away made his eye twitch.

"Begging your pardon sir," interjected Eric, cutting into his thoughts, "but speaking from personal experience, putting so much energy into keeping a meaningful relationship secret can wear on you, after a while."

The Scotsman shrugged and put an arm around his spouse. "You can't enjoy the things other couples do, when you're always on the lookout for someone that might notice you've become more than friends. It was exciting the first year we were together, treating it like some forbidden romance and keeping Al all to myself...but we could never express our true feelings for each other outside the privacy of our homes. Couldn't hold hands in public, couldn't send a gift to him in his office on Valentine's day...he's never been an advocate of public shows of affection, but I couldn't even do the little things that other couples could. Nobody really gave us hassle when we decided to take the vows and come out in the open with it. Maybe it would be better for you both if you stopped trying to hide it. Reapers fall for each other on the job all the time, you know."

"You two are coworkers," reminded William with a sigh. "I am Ronald's superior, and I mentored him as well. People may not be so understanding."

Eric relaxed his embrace on Alan and he crossed his arms over his chest challengingly. "What's more important to you; your relationship with Ronald or what people might think of it? Am I right, Alan?"

"Besides, if people know about you two, Ronald would have less secretaries hanging off him throughout the day, asking him for dates." Alan pointed out, "The jealousy eats away at you, even if you try to suppress it…trust me. It was the same way with Eric."

Ronald rubbed his neck, "I'm only shutting my trap about it for Will's sake. I could care less if the world knows or not."

William looked at his lover again, uncertainty stirring in his breast. He couldn't deny their observations and yes, he suffered horrible inner jealousy whenever the ladies in General Affairs and other departments tried to catch Ronald's eye. It was in the young man's nature to flirt back, too. He never asked any of them on dates of course, and he always turned them down when they tried to ask him on one as well. Still, it took every ounce of fortitude William possessed to avoid stepping between Ronald and those women and informing them that he was off limits.

This had been going on for years now. As concerned as he was over what it might do to his career, he had to admit there was some appeal to the idea of finally making it known to the world that Ronald Knox was his and his alone. The blond had been remarkably patient with him about it, conceding to his wishes that they keep their relationship secret. William often wondered how much longer it would be before Ronald got tired of hiding and finally gave him an ultimatum. It was only out of love for him that he continued to do so, after all.

"I will...consider it," he said uneasily. They had been fortunate so far, but it was getting increasingly difficult for him to keep pretending that Ronald was only a coworker to him.

"We could still be sneaky in your office." Ronald grinned, "That will _always_ be an adventure to see if we can keep quiet~"

A tiny smirk adorned William's lips. "You always fail that challenge."

"Not my fault! You feel too good." Ronald protested.

William cleared his throat and flushed a bit as Eric burst into laughter. When he gave the Scotsman an admonishing look, Eric spread his hands. "Ye stepped inta tha' one," he excused, his voice thickening with his native accent. He put his arm around Alan again and he dared to nuzzle his hair affectionately. "It's no' as bad as ya might think, ta 'come out' from hiding yer relationship, sir. People are more understandin' than ye give 'em credit for. Yer too good an administrator fer them ta demote ya o'er fallin' in love wi' yer coworker...trust me."

The brunet cast an uncertain glance Ronald's way. "Possibly. I suppose we'll find out."

Eric's brows went up. "Than are ya thinkin' of going for it, boss?"

William sighed, weighing his options. After being with him for this long, he'd come to the realization that he'd rather lose his job than Ronald. "Perhaps it's time we stop trying to hide it. While I have no plans to throw a party and make a public announcement, I see no reason to keep up the farce. Ronald, I presume you are okay with this?"

He looked at his lover questioningly, uncommonly hesitant.

"No coming out party? Awe man, that'd be the best party to have!" Ronald joked, wincing in pain from his headache. "Nah, I'm fine with people knowing you are all mine and I'm all yours, Will. Plus it'd be nice to tell them secretaries that I'm taken and off limits rather than simply turning them down on date ideas."

William could certainly see the benefit in that. He looked at their guests with questioning eyes. "I thought you two were going to be visiting with the Undertaker and his spouse for a couple of days?"

Eric and Alan exchanged a look. "We were," answered the blond, "but we were attacked by one of tha angels involved in tha Paris mess, and Undertaker decided he'd rather they come and stay here in our realm for a while than stay at home. He's worried they'll come for Jase because o' wha' he is."

"Wha?" Ronald grunted and pushed himself up into a sitting position, but slumped when his head spun. "But doesn't he already have their fire in him burning him away? Why would they target him?"

"If I were to venture a guess," said William thoughtfully, "it's _because_ he has that holy fire inside that they were able to sense him. Mortals aren't meant to possess the powers of the Divine."

"What powers? It'll kill him if he forgets to dunk himself into an ice bath every so often. Not like he has special abilities like making holy weapons or what-not." Ronald muttered.

Alan shifted slightly, "Well, the angel was quite intent on finishing off Jase. I'd hate to think of what would have happened to him had Eric and I not been there—Undertaker had made a run out to a nearby town at the time and Jase froze up when he saw the angel."

"Interesting." William frowned in thought and walked over to the window overlooking the reaper metropolis below. "Is the boy unharmed?"

"He's fine," assured Eric. "Just a bit shaken."

Eric looked at his mate, and possibilities formed in his mind. "There's more, sir. It isna' just tha holy fire...it's what he can do wi' it. He can use it ta heal injuries. I got cut up pretty bad in tha fight, and Jase laid his hands over my wounds and closed 'em jus' like that. We'd appreciate it if ya didnae go spreadin' that information around, though. I'm only telling ya because it may fall on us ta protect the lad, if the angels are really after him."

William cast a sharp glance Alan's way, his brows furrowing. "Is this true, Mr. Humphries, or is your husband exaggerating?"

"It's true. I watched it happen. But I believe that is all he can do with it." He nudged his husband to have him show his hands. The burns left from the healing still a little noticeable, "There had been holy weapon cuts on his hands before Jase healed them."

"Dang, is he the new Jesus or something?" Ron joked.

Eric laughed. "Careful who ya say that in front of, lad." He held his palms open for William to inspect as the brunet crossed back over the room to have a look. "Aye, they were in poor shape, before tha Frenchman did his trick."

"I see." William frowned with mild surprise, and he adjusted his glasses. "And they are both at your home?"

"Yes sir," answered Eric with a nod, "and I hope ye'll take it inta consideration that we promised to keep it hush-hush. I'm sure we dinnae have to explain why."

"No need," agreed William with a sigh. "While this puts me in a difficult position as the supervisor of our division, I don't see how any good can come of informing the board of this, right now. We need to discover what the angels were truly after when they attacked Paris, and how much of a threat they might pose to our establishment. We certainly can't allow them to run rampant, can we?"

"No sir," agreed Eric with a grim nod. He put an arm around Alan. "And I think Al would agree wi' me when I say they'll have ta go through us, if they mean any harm ta Jase."

Alan nodded in agreement, "He's like family to us…Chronus, too as he is mated with Jase."

"I've noticed." William looked at Ronald. "I trust you'll keep this information to yourself as well. Once they're released you and you have recovered, I expect you to put all your effort into assisting with this investigation. In the meantime, however..."

He hesitated, his gaze sliding to their associates. He'd never dared to show affection for Ronald in front of others before, but Alan and Eric knew their secret now. Operating on the curious urge to act as a lover outside the bedroom, the supervisor did something that surprised even him; he bent down to plant a soft kiss against Ronald's parted lips.

Eric's brows shot up and he grinned, nudging his partner gleefully.

Ronald also acted in surprise, but then grinned into the kiss and sliding an arm around his lover's shoulders, "Haven't I already proven I can keep secrets? I won't say anything about the Jesus-like Doll." He confirmed.

"Good." William broke the kiss, flushing a little in reaction to the uncommon display in front of others. "Just rest, for now. I'll pay a visit to the Undertaker and Jase, and we'll discuss our options in dealing with this. So far our superiors have not ordered a special investigation, but we are still sorting out and filing all of the collected records. I'm certain they will want answers, eventually, and I would rather have some available to them before they ask...without revealing Mr. Dubois' hidden talents, of course."

"Fiiiine, leave me here all alone with my headache." Ronald said with a teasingly over-dramatic tone.

"I could arrange for that nurse to come and sit with you," offered William with a straight face. "The rotund one that had such a crush on you, when you last came in for a physical. What was her name again? Gretta? I understand she volunteered to sponge bathe you if you need it."

"Please, no." Ronald groaned, "I took her on one date years ago and she never stopped harassing me since!"

"Thats what you get for taking every cute girl you see out on a date like you used to." Alan pointed out, "Eric and I have been together for more than a few years and we aren't hiding it and he still has a few people he used to casually date coming up to him." By his tone, it was clear the brunet was jealous when such things happened. He trusted Eric-but didn't trust the men and women that thought Eric was still available to them. More than once he had snapped and chased one of them off with the stick-end of his scythe-much to Eric's amusement.

Eric chuckled and kissed the smaller man on the cheek. "They might try ta fish, but I ne'er bite."

William could relate, and the thought of forming an unbreakable commitment with Ronald became even more appealing. The charming young man had admirers all over the place, much like Eric, and if Alan still had issues with people respecting his claim on his husband, how much worse would it get with Ronald? William's temper had limits, and though he was only subtly teasing about bringing that nurse to him, he really didn't like the thought of her trying to grope Ronald while he was out.

"Well this has been a charming discussion," he finally said after stifling his possessive feelings a bit, "but I have questions that need answering and we have research to attend to. Ronald, I shall return later tonight to check in on you. Do try to cooperate with the hospital staff...within reason."

Ronald grinned, "Jealous, Will?" he took William's hand, "Don' worry, you know I'm not into that casual stuff anymore. And if you are serious about coming out of the closet—as it were—then I'll tell them 'I have a boyfriend' rather than 'I don't do casual dating anymore'."

William debated inwardly, his gaze flicking to Eric and Alan. The couple were both nodding at him encouragingly, and he pushed his misgivings aside and returned the pressure of Ronald's hand. "I would...like that."

"His face might explode soon," observed Eric in a whisper to his spouse when he saw the struggle of expressions flitting over their supervisor's visage. "I think that's tha most expressive I've ever seen him get."

"Shh, Eric, manners." Alan stated in a hushed voice.

"Then that's what I'll start telling people." Ronald nodded, "Still…don't be long—I hate hospitals."

"Just endure it until you've been cleared for release," advised William. "They've assured me that you should be ready to go home by tomorrow, if your test results come back good. Just rest and do as the medics tell you."

He straightened up and nodded at their companions. "Gentlemen, shall we?"

Eric made the 'death' sign and walked to the door with Alan. William paused at the door and looked over his shoulder at Ronald one last time. "I look forward to having you return to work...and to my side."

Ronald smirked and winked, "And in your bed, I'm sure." He said, sticking his tongue out teasingly.

"Undoubtedly," agreed William with a nod, letting his conservative nature slip one last time. "I'll see you soon, Ronald."

Ron waved and sighed, sliding back down against the pillows, "Hey, tell someone I'd like pain killers as you leave."

-x-

Undertaker looked up from the steak he was preparing when he heard the front door open. He immediately recognized the auras of the reapers entering the apartment, and he relaxed. "Welcome home, chaps," he called out. I'm in the kitchen preparing dinner."

Eric was the first to make it into the kitchen and he greeted the mortician with a wave and a smile. "Where's the lad at?"

"Napping," answered Chronus. "He was feeling a bit overheated, so I cooled him off and coaxed him to have a rest while I take care of dinner. No cracks about my turning into a housewife, Eric."

The Scotsman spread his hands and chuckled. "Wouldnae think of it."

Undertaker transferred the seasoned, uncooked meat to the cooler and returned his attention to the cabbage on the stove. "Hello again, Mr. Spears," he said as he stirred the pot and then checked the corned beef baking in the oven. "It's been a while."

William stepped into the kitchen with Alan. "Good evening. I apologize for intruding, but I would like to discuss the incident with the angels with you and your spouse."

"Thought as much." Chronus poked the meat to test it, and he shut the oven and removed his apron. "There's enough for everyone, if you'd like to discuss it over dinner. Alan, Eric, is that all right by you? Jase ought to be rested enough to have a chat, once the meal is ready."

"Fine by me," agreed Eric.

Alan nodded, "It'd be rude not to be, seeing as we tore him away from what he'd rather be doing right now so close to supper." He looked at William, "You are welcome to stay—and take any left overs back to the hospital with you. Trust me, the hospital's food is rather bland. I'm sure he'd prefer this."

"You are most gracious," said William politely.

"Would ya like a drink, sir?" offered Eric.

William nearly declined, but it had been a harrowing two days. "Please. Port, if you have it."

"Coming right up. Al, would ye mind helping out Chronus while I pour some drinks? I'll bring ya both wha'ever ya want."

"Hmm, a brandy for me," decided the mortician thoughtfully, sucking a bit of juice off his finger from the corned beef. "Alan, be a love and keep an eye on that cabbage while I go and check on Jase, would you?"

"Of course." Alan nodded, taking over the task of cooking. "I do hope he wasn't too overly heated."

Jase lay on the bed in the guest room where he and Chronus were set up. The nearby window open to let in the cool breeze which shifted his hair slowly. He was resting, but not sleeping and when the door opened, he opened his eyes, smiling, "Is dinner ready?"

Chronus approached the bed and he sank down gracefully on the edge of it. He reached out to stroke Jase's hair and he returned his smile. "Nearly. Mr. Spears will be joining us for our meal. He wants to discuss the angelic attack in Paris, and what happened at our cottage."

He leaned over the doll and kissed him softly. "Stay within your comfort zone, love. You don't have to say more than you want to. I think the stuffy chap has loosened up a bit. He might not push you but if he does, I'll set him straight."

Jase frowned slightly, "He's a good man…but he comes off so cold…" he rolled onto his back and sat up, "He works too much."

The reaper smirked. "Hmph. An observation shared by just about everyone I know who's met him. You've gained a talent for reading Shinigami as well as humans, though. If you can see enough to know he's a good person, then I guess there's no real harm in having a talk with him, is there?"

"The whole time you were in jail, I was living with reapers. I got used to them. Reapers aren't all that different from humans, after all. I'm fine with talking to him—as long as the annoying red one is not around."

Jase still held a grudge against Grell Sutcliff, and he made no attempt to hide that he held no respect for him.

Chronus laughed and put an arm around him. "That one won't be coming around you again anytime soon, if I can help it. Do you feel good enough to join us now, love? Dinner could be another ten minutes or so, but we could socialize a bit until it's ready."

He nodded and reached out for his blindfold to slip it on before they walked out of the dark room into the more well-lit areas of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Embracing Sin **

**Chapter 6**

William was cordial as always, but rather aloof. He did try to be more engaging with his hosts and their guests; particularly Jase, because he wanted to hear from him how his healing abilities worked. Dinner was served and Eric refreshed everyone's beverages as they sat down. Knowing how protective the Undertaker was and how wary Jase was of Dispatch in general, William did his best to be friendly. He wasn't about to overdo it; everyone present knew what he was like. If they wanted jokes and easy smiles, he wasn't the man to deliver it.

"So, Jase," William said as he put some butter on his cabbage, "Your hosts have informed me that you have a rather remarkable healing ability."

Undertaker immediately stopped shaking salt over his vegetables, and he gave the couple an unusually irritated look. Eric winced, but he didn't try to deny it. "Sorry you two; its jus' that we needed at least William to know, seein' as he's heading tha investigation an' all. If those angels mean ta come after Jase again, more allies on yer side willnae hurt."

He used his fabricated British accent less and less these days, thanks to the gentle encouragement of his mate and friends. Formal occasions were one thing, but when he was off the clock or on assignment with Alan, he could let go and be himself.

Undertaker smirked ruefully and looked at William. "Keep it under your collar, then. I don't want Dispatch trying to bring Jase in for study."

"Nor do I," assured the supervisor. "But I would like to understand how it works, from his own lips. I doubt this was a talent he came by upon becoming a doll, Undertaker."

"No," agreed the mortician. "Although I think his altered physiology is probably what allows him to channel the holy fire the way he does. An ordinary human would combust on the spot."

William took a sip of his drink and he nodded at Jase. "Will you explain it to me?"

"I'm…not sure I can, sir." Jase said, shifting awkwardly in his seat, "The first time I did it, it was instinct. I was trying to save Chronus after the incident in Germany. After we…magically got away he collapsed from his wounds. I was scared and…it just happened."

He glanced at his lover before looking back at the other three reapers at the table, "Trying to do it again proved difficult. To me it seems more a mental state ability. I began practicing on injured animals…starting with a bird with a broken wing. But I have gotten to know how to concentrate on it and block out distractions.

"I can tell you how it seems to work, though…" he looked down at his hands, "It's like I trade my health for theirs. I bring an injury or illness into my body, the only marks left on them are minor burns. Then the fire inside me flairs up, burning it away. Illnesses are harder to cure…uses more energy and causes more heat…"

William's brows knit subtly with interest. "So this ability of yours can pose a real danger to you, when you use it."

Eric frowned and looked at his partner. For a moment he had hoped...but no, he could never endanger Jase that way, and neither would Alan.

Jase nodded, "I have to be careful with it."

"Absolutely," agreed Chronus, "and I'm usually the last fellow to preach caution. Someone pass the butter, thanks."

Eric passed it to him, amused by his ability to eat so heartily without putting on extra weight. "Where d'ya put it all, man?"

"Hollow scythe," mumbled the ancient around a bite of meat. He chewed and swallowed before wiping his mouth. "Mr. Spears, it's a fair certainty that the angels know about Jase by now, if they didn't know before. I don't set foot on this plain unless I have to. I'll do my best to assist with this investigation, as long as I know you'll keep what you've learned here to yourself and do your best to help safeguard Jase."

William looked at the doll, and he nodded solemnly. "You have my word. The angels responsible for the carnage in Paris may not even know of your spouse's healing abilities. However, if their reason for attacking the city was to locate and capture him, then we need to take steps to prevent it from happening again. Hundreds of lives were cut short before their time, in that attack. Several weren't due to pass for a decade or more."

"…There were children…" Alan muttered as he looked down, "Lives who hadn't yet had a real chance to live."

Jase looked up and frowned, "Is there anything that can be done to make sure they do not attack like that again?"

William hesitated. "That would depend on their primary motivation for attacking the city. Forgive me for speaking frankly, but if they are willing to slaughter everyone with a demon's taint in a metropolis, it stands to reason that very few humans are safe. It is difficult to believe they would do such just to search for one lone person imbued with their holy fire, but then I can't imagine them taking kindly to the idea of a non-angel wielding their powers."

"Well, they can just keep searching," stated Eric firmly.

"I don't like the innocent getting hurt and dying just because God's Angels aren't happy that I have their light inside me!" Jase stated firmly.

"Of course you don't," soothed Undertaker. He reached out to pat the doll's hand, clenched into a fist on the table. "But this is hardly your fault, my sweet little love. If they're so narcissistic that the mere thought of someone else having use of their light gets their togas into a bunch, it's all on them. You didn't ask for this...not any of it. They buggered up by filling you with that light and I...well, I can't say I buggered up by keeping you from death, because I think the world's a better place for it. I know I'm a better chap because of you."

Eric nodded. "They've only got themselves ta blame fer it. You should nae have ta pay fer their folly, lad."

"Indeed," agreed William gracefully, "if this was all brought about by their attempt to rectify their own incompetence, you can hardly blame yourself. I've never personally considered angels to be the most logical of divine beings; they think in absolutes and cannot control their passions."

Eric snorted. "Sounds a bit like Grell."

William adjusted his glasses and sipped his port. "Heavens, I shudder to think of Grell Sutcliff as an angel. As if he isn't enough trouble as a reaper."

Undertaker snorted. "Well now, Willy made a funny! I knew you had to have a sense of humor buried somewhere in that suit of yours, chap."

"Do you see me laughing?" William smirked slightly, however. "And do refrain from calling me 'Willy', sir."

Jase looked down. It may not be his fault that angels had attacked him as they did…but he was still their reason for attacking Paris, if their theory was correct. He'd gladly give up the light if he knew how…or, if he could. It may be permanently part of his being, now.

"Grell's too messy to fit in with the Angels. He likes to bathe the streets in blood; Angels like things clean and orderly. Imagine them getting blood on their robes." Alan pointed out, then smirked, "In that aspect William is more Angel-like."

"Please do not insult me by comparing me to the likes of them," sniffed William as he speared a piece of corned beef with his fork.

"Bit of a racist, aren't you?" Chronus pointed out. "Seems reapers are the only kind you don't hold in contempt, Mr. Spears."

"Not true," argued the supervisor. "I can respect mortals to a point, and Mr. Dubois here has proven himself quite worthy of respect as well. I can honestly say that I have never met a demon or angel that doesn't wear on my nerves, however."

"He's got plenty o' contempt for some reapers, too," Eric pointed out with a grin, before taking a hearty bite of cabbage.

William shrugged. "Certain reapers, yes." He placed his modest bite of food in his mouth and chewed carefully before swallowing and wiping his lips. "My compliments to the chefs. This is lovely."

Undertaker beamed and winked at Alan. "We make quite the culinary team."

"I don't do anything; I simply watched it to make sure nothing burned while you went to get Jase." The modest brunet stated.

"Ah, but I've had your cooking before," insisted Chronus. "And Jase told me about how you taught him how to make some of the lovely dishes he's made for me, since he can't taste them himself to test the seasoning and whatnot."

Eric nodded. "Al's a great cook. So are you, though." He resumed shoveling his dinner into his mouth.

"I'm frankly surprised you can tell," William said dryly. "You've barely spared a moment to taste it."

"When it comes to Eric…eating fast means he likes it. If he doesn't he barely touches it." Alan stated, "We don't eat out often anymore because of that."

"He didn't eat much when I was first learning to use my nose to cook, either." Jase pointed out.

"…You were only a little heavy on the salt once or twice…you got better, Jase." Alan said, patting his shoulder.

"Mm," mumbled Eric with a nod. He washed his food down with a swallow of the water he'd switched to. "Tha' he did. I wasnae much better when I first started tryin' ta cook."

"All I could do was bake cookies," confessed the Undertaker with a smirk. "I got bloody good at that, though."

"I admit I would be likely to poison myself by accident, if I attempted to cook my own meals." William raised his glass, loosened up a bit from the port he'd drunk so far. "Cheers."

"Don't expect Knox to cook for you, then. I watched him set a pot of water on fire once." Alan chuckled, raising his glass.

"Knox..? Oh that young blond reaper always running around trying to avoid overtime?" Jase asked.

"That's right," said William with a nod of acknowledgement as the others raised their glasses to his toast. "He was there during the trial."

"He's in the hospital right now," Eric explained. "Got a pretty heavy bump on tha head while he was reapin' in Paris. Part of a building came down on him."

"Ouch," said Chronus. "I knew he was hospitalized, but I forgot to ask why. Nothing too serious, eh?"

William shook his head. "No, he will be fine with rest...and trust me when I say resting is a thing that he excels at. I will be stopping by the infirmary to check in on him when I leave here."

"Like Alan said, take some leftovers for him," offered Eric.

"Yes, indeed," agreed Chronus with a nod. "Give the boy my regards...and tell him to watch out for falling buildings, in the future." He grinned.

William smirked a little. "I have already lectured him about paying attention, but I'll be certain to relay the message."

"Part of a building fell on him…and he's awake already?" Jase asked, "You reapers heal quickly…head injuries are a serious thing for humans."

Alan laughed, "Yes, well, we are death itself. It takes something much more dangerous to leave lasting damage to us. Same with demons and angels. It's also why we are more dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Jase asked.

The brunet nodded, "We have the power to summon our scythes which can cut through anything, and our glasses are not the same as human-made glasses. They also allow us to see things normally unseen. It gives us an advantage when other immortal beings are lurking. Demon's have their claws, teeth, and abilities to manipulate people in different ways. Heightened sense of smell… Angels have their light which they can form into weapons on a whim, the ability to heal and bless, or burn and kill as they see fit. Humans have no special powers, their strength and weaknesses are based on their knowledge of the world they live in. Very few can stand up to an immortal and win. We are lucky that they are not targeted often. The tragedy in Paris was bad, yes, but it's not the sort of thing that happens often." He took Jase's hand.

"Jase, things like this happen all over the world whether or not the angels are looking for one person in particular. Both angels or demons do so, and us reapers do our best to clean up the mess. Don't blame yourself for what happened to your countrymen."

"You ought to listen to him, lovely," encouraged Undertaker after having a sip of wine. "Alan's an insightful lad and since I've known him, he's never said anything without thinking it through first."

"Here, here," agreed William. He looked at his glass with a frown. "I think this may be my last of these for the night." His cheeks were subtly flushed from the warmth of the liquor, and his tongue had loosened too much for his liking.

Chronus laughed with delight. "Feeling a bit sauced, chap? I rather like this looser side of you. Maybe you should take advantage of it to tell Ronnie how you really feel about him, before it wears off."

William's flush deepened. "He already knows, thank you."

"But it's still nice ta hear, now and then," Eric pointed out with a wink at Alan. "Finish that glass off and we'll get ya some water ta finish up with."

Alan nodded, "I think Ronald would like it if you did. He's an openly affectionate guy, after all He may know your style of showing affection is more reserved and private between the two of you, but a passionate kiss with an 'I love you' would be a nice surprise for him." he said as he got up and poured a glass of ice water for William, setting it down next to the man's other glass before turning back to his meal.

The reserved Shinigami supervisor adjusted his tie uncomfortably and polished off the rest of his port. "I shall...see where the evening takes me."

As they finished eating their meal, Chronus noticed that Jase was eating quite slowly, with a faraway, troubled look on his youthful features. He couldn't see his eyes to read them due to the blindfold, but he sensed his disquiet through the link they shared. He leaned in close to him after finishing the last bite on his plate and he whispered into his ear.

"I know it won't change a thing if I tell you not to fret, love, but if there's anything I can do to take your mind off this mess, don't hesitate to let me know."

Jase nodded, "Sorry, such things are difficult to let go." He gave his husband a small smile, "I'll be fine. Nothing I can do about the lives lost, after all."

"Right, but I understand your heart," murmured the reaper, "so if you need to vent to me later when dinner is finished and we're alone in our room together, I've got a comfy shoulder."

The doll nodded, taking his hand and giving it a small squeeze, "I'll be fine—promise."

Undertaker smiled at him and returned the squeeze. "Good. I hate to be a worry-wart, but there's not much hiding our feelings from each other."

"Well, that was quite nice," William said, checking his watch. "Gentlemen, thank you for taking the time to answer my questions and having me for dinner. I am afraid I must be going soon, else I may have difficulties getting back into the hospital to check on Knox."

Eric got up swiftly. "Here, let me get a container for ya ta take ta Ronnie."

William nodded. "That would be most appreciated by him, I'm sure."

"You realize you can call him by his first name around us right now, right? We know about your relationship and we are not at work." Alan teased, pointing at William as the man stood up.

William looked slightly chagrined. "Old habits aren't so easy to break, it seems."

"You'll get used ta it eventually," promised Eric as he returned from the kitchen with a container. "Takes a bit o' adjustment, once ya stop hidin' it from others."

He handed the container to William, and before the supervisor could so much as take a step away from the table, Undertaker jumped up with his pointer finger raised in declaration. "Oh, the dessert! I was going to let dinner settle a bit before bringing it out, but seeing as you're leaving, I'll pack some up for you and Mr. Knox to share."

The mortician hopped up and glided to the kitchen, sweeping past Eric as the Scotsman was still in the process of handing over the dinner container to William. Eric scratched his head and looked toward the kitchen with a bemused smirk. "Wish I knew how he does that."

"He just likes to sneak up on people that way." Jase smirked, "Doesn't work on me anymore, though."

Undertaker evidently heard that from the kitchen. "That just means I'll have to try harder, my dear."

Eric snorted, and he tossed a wink Jase's way. "Dinnae let him push ya around, love. Ya seem ta handle yer spouse nicely."

"Someone needs to," said William in all seriousness.

"Gentlemen, my ears are burning." Undertaker returned from the kitchen with a light-hearted grin, carrying a tray of his famous bone-shaped shortbread cookies in one hand and a sealed container of them in the other. The tray he set on the table for everyone, and the container he handed over to Will. "I hope the boy enjoys them. Sweets for the sweet, I always say."

"Thank you." William took the offering, stacking it on top of the other container of leftovers. "You've all been most gracious. I apologize for bringing the subject off so soon after you were forced to leave your home. You probably made the right decision, even if the angel's attack on your home was only a coincidence. Gentlemen, have a good evening. I must be off."

"I'll see ya out," offered Eric.

Jase nodded his fairwell, "Thank you for joining us for supper." He said as William was seen out. He then gathered the used dishes from the meal and took them in the kitchen for washing after dessert.

When he came back in, he walked up behind his lover, sliding his arms around him and resting his cheek against his back.

Chronus rested his long hands over the small arms embracing him, and he smiled. "Feeling a bit better now, my dear?"

"I still wish it hadn't happened, but yes." He nodded.

Undertaker turned around to face him, putting his arms around the doll to pull him close. "Then I'll drop the subject in favor of more pleasurable pursuits." He lowered his mouth to Jase's and he kissed him, unmindful of the other two reapers in the house.

Eric started to come back into the dining room, and he did an abrupt about-face when he saw his guests lip-locked. He snuck into the kitchen from the side-archway and he whispered into his husband's ear. "I think Undertaker an' Jase are havin' a moment. Maybe we ought ta finish up in here an' retire fer tha night, rather than embarrass tha lad by walkin' in on 'em."

"All for Jase's sake…or are you also hoping to have a moment?" Alan asked knowingly as he put things away in the cupboard.

With a grin, the blond reaper embraced his slighter husband from behind, and he kissed him on the ear. "I _always_ want a moment with ye, my love. Ya know tha', by now." Knowing the effect it would have on him, he whispered a husky endearment in his mother tongue. "_An toir thu dhomh pòg_?"

The brunet smiled, sliding his arms around his husband, "Maybe one..." He popped up onto his toes, pressing their lips together.

Grinning, Eric turned him around in his arms and returned the kiss happily. These were the moments when all the badness went away...when he could just enjoy his husband and pretend nothing else existed. He deepened the kiss and he pulled the smaller reaper tighter against him, wishing he could stop time and just remain locked in him embrace, kissing him for all eternity. It was a bittersweet moment, one that he knew he would cherish for the rest of his days. He thanked creation for every kiss and every embrace, for he knew that one day not so far from now, it would be their last.

"Let's go to bed," he suggested huskily, his breath sighing over Alan's lips. There was only one thing better than kissing him, and Eric was surely ready for it.

"Oh, you want two or three moments." Alan accused, poking Eric in the chest with an accusing finger. "We have guests, Mister Slingby, they'll hear us!"

Though he had to admit that the idea was tempting... it had been a while for them because work kept getting in the way. One or the other having to work late, coming home after their husband had gone to bed.

The brunet bit his lip in thought, "But if we can keep quiet... what they don't know can't make them feel awkward down the hall." He popped up, placing another kiss upon Eric's lips as he took his hand, guiding him back towards their bedroom.

Grinning like a fool, the Scotsman readily followed him.

~xox~

"Hmm, looks like our hosts are retiring early for the night," Undertaker murmured when he heard the Slingphries' bedroom door shut. "I suppose I can't hold it against them for failing to say goodnight. When the moment's right, it's right."

He smiled broadly down at his husband, caressing him with his eyes. "Speaking of right moments..." Chronus cupped the doll's bottom and gave it a squeeze. "What do you say we follow their example, pet? I'm feeling frisky."

Jase's eyes widened, "You mean they are-? And you want—We are guests…should we really be dirtying their sheets?" Jase paused when Undertaker simply giggled and pressed a finger to his lips, tilting his head enough for his fringe to fall to the side, letting the doll get lost in them. The brunet melted into those ancient pools of green and gold, a spark of adoration and passion.

"Well…maybe if we offer to do laundry for them tomorrow…" he whispered with a flush.

"That's my lad," approved the mortician. He let his hands give Jase's bottom another squeeze. "Besides, we're a married couple. I'm sure they rather expect us to get up to a bit of hanky-panky together, don't you think?"

"We are still offering to clean the sheets," Jase said, "we get messy sometimes."

It was a bit child-like, but Jase slid his arms up over the taller man's neck, giving a little hop and hooking his legs around Chronus' waist to bring himself up to the other's level, "and we try to keep quiet…or…I need too…" his cheeks darkened more. He knew he was loud in bed.

Chronus laughed in delight, supporting the doll's slight weight against his body easily. "I'll try to keep your voice muffled with kisses, then."

He demonstrated his intention by closing the distance between their mouths once more, and he locked lips with him as he carried him back into the bedroom they were staying in.

-x-

Eric was oblivious to the activities of his and Alan's guests. He was busily trying to take his shirt off while kissing his partner almost roughly, his tongue laying claim to the moist heat of Alan's mouth. The brunet's enthusiastic responses to his kisses intoxicated him. Every moment in Alan's arms felt like a dream to Eric, and he tried to curb his own aggression out of fear of hurting him by accident. He trembled with the intensity of his need, but he wasn't really surprised by it. All it took from Alan was a few kisses and a gentle touch to set him afire. At first he thought that really wasn't fair, but then he discovered the smaller man's Achilles Heel when he learned the effect that speaking in his mother tongue had on him.

As he lifted Alan against him, his shirt hanging open but still attached, he began to murmur Gaelic endearments to him.

_"Mo chroí_," he said breathlessly, " _Mo muirnín, a ghrá geal Alan_."

Alan moaned softly, "Eric...when you do that..." he shivered, eagerly helping to strip them both of their clothes, no longer embarrassed of the scars of Thorns marring his skin. When they had begun to appear, he had been afraid to show Eric, even though they were already married at the time. With each new attack, they grew. Thin, white-green tinted lines like vines growing under his skin and showing through. They were beautiful in a way...and reminded him of an interesting tattoo...but they were also a reminder that he was in his last leg of his illness...that they would take his life sooner rather than later.

The vines climbed up his arms and legs, stretching towards his heart and up his neck, still hidden under his collar, but not for long. So far, only Eric and Alan's Doctor had seen them.

But he still worried they would kill the mood if Eric paid them too much attention—though he never did. Opting to kiss along them, wishing them away.

"Eric…Eric, I love you…" He whispered once they lay naked within their passionate embrace.

The Scotsman kissed his throat, his tongue tracing a warm moist path down to his clavicle. His weight settled on top of Alan and he blindly reached for the nightstand, pulling open the little drawer on it to retrieve the lubricant they kept there.

"I love ya too, sweetling," replied the blond. His lips gently caressed one of the marks of his illness, pressing softly against them as he reigned in his desire. He did it to show Alan that he wasn't put off by them. Indeed, if it weren't for the fact that the bloody things were killing his husband, he could even appreciate their graceful beauty. He lifted up a bit to squeeze some of the lubricant out onto his erection, and took Alan's hand and encouraged him to spread it over his heated flesh. His breath caught and he collected some more in his hand to begin preparing the brunet.

He ordinarily didn't like to go this fast, and he deliberately tried to slow down some more. Alan deserved every bit of care he could give him; not being rutted over. "Tha' feels so good," he said breathlessly as Alan's hand stroked his throbbing length, squeezing it intimately as it coated it with the lube. He rubbed the brunet's entrance with slippery fingers, massaging until it relaxed enough to insert a finger.

Alan slowly slid his hand along Eric's slickened shaft, spreading the lube over and along each thick, throbbing inch. Keeping it slow so that they could enjoy being inside each other longer.

He let himself stay relaxed under Eric, not fighting the fingers starting to stretch him and prepare him for the act. Small moans escaping him as Eric probed and prodded; heating his body up with practiced skill and slowly adding fingers until Alan felt ready, rolling his hips to let him know that he was ready when Eric was.

Eric growled softly, his lion's main of hair falling over his eyes as he settled his hips between Alan's parted thighs and propped the brunet's legs over his shoulders. "Alan," he sighed, butting against the slippery heat of his waiting entrance. He stared down at him, memorizing his features as he breached him. For all his unbridled lust, he somehow managed to be gentle. He eased into the smaller reaper's body, watching the way Alan's brows furrowed with the first initial thrust. The brief expression of discomfort faced as Eric rocked forward and filled him, pausing to give Alan the chance to relax around his invading length.

Eric bowed over him and he kissed him softly, his lips feathering over Alan's parted, gasping ones as he withdrew to the tip and then slid back in. The feel of his arms around him, the whisper of his soft, warm breath against his ear and the gentle exclamations of pleasure just about undid him. The answering expression of pleasure on those fine-boned features made him want to do more, but he waited. It was for Alan to say when he was ready for more, and not for Eric to assume.

Alan took deep, calming breaths as he adjusted and relaxed, opening his eyes still behind his delicate wire-rimmed glasses. He took another moment before nodding, "I'm ready."

His whisper feathered over Eric's shoulder, and he slid his arms along Eric's back to reassure him he really was ready, and that he was only whispering because of their guests.

The brunet pulled himself up off the mattress slightly, one elbow helping to prop himself up as his legs were already up so high, and he kissed his lover, slipping his tongue out to wet his lover's lower lip.

"Ah, lover," Eric gasped, entranced by the younger reaper's gentle encouragement. He began to move slowly, feathering attentive kisses over Alan's face and lips. The moonlight coming in through the window painted Alan's lithe, Thorn-ravaged body in pale light. Eric pumped a little harder, driven to greater passion by the sounds of his husband's gasps. "Alan..."

He rolled over with him, wanting to let him set the pace. He was getting too excited, too hot. He stared up at him with lusty, aching eyes as he situated the slighter body atop him, and he ran his palms over the lean splendor of him. "Is it all right, love?" He gripped Alan's erection in one hand, stroking it lovingly as he gazed up at him.

Alan flushed darker. He always felt more exposed in positions like this, and as a modest man who didn't like to show off, it put him on edge, particularly this night. Their bedrooms didn't have locks on the doors. Only their bathroom had a lock aside from the front and back doors. He doubted Jase would interrupt. The young doll was terribly polite, but Undertaker, on the other hand. The ancient was forward and at times lacked respect for boundaries and other people's comfort. Unless, of course, that person was Jase. He glanced uncertainly at the door, only to turn back when Eric placed a reassuring hand to his cheek, his knuckles stroking it softly in reassurance that if something did happen, he'd be quick to turn them over and pull a blanket or sheet up over them.

He didn't often take this position, and as such, he could only move so fast without it getting awkward. So, he moved slowly at first, gasping as he felt every inch slide out, and then back in once he reached the tip

Eric watched him with heavy-lidded eyes, waiting to begin moving again until he was certain his spouse was comfortable enough. Calloused palms slid over Alan's gently undulating body, lovingly stroking his chest, stomach and hips. Eric took his time, memorizing his partner's slight, sweet frame with his hands and eyes. He wanted to engrave the memory of every moment they had together in his mind, wanted to recall them with vivid clarity whenever he wished. He traced the marks of the thorns tattooing Alan's body, before claiming the length of his arousal in one big hand and stroking it lovingly.

"Yer so damned hot," sighed the Scotsman bluntly. He know Alan didn't think so—the brunet was a humble sort of reaper that didn't know his own appeal. Eric always made it a point to remind him of how alluring he was—not because Alan had low self-esteem, but because he really couldn't help himself.

Alan shook his head, "No…no, I'm not the 'hot' one…" he gasped, biting his lip and moaned as he slid back down again, "Ahh-Eric!" He cried out, forgetting he was trying to be quiet. He grabbed his husband's hand, gripping it tight.

He couldn't hold back any longer. Eric began to thrust beneath him, holding tight to the hand gripping his, while stroking him off with the other. He tried to take it slow, always careful of the brunet's delicate state. Gasping with pleasure, he watched Alan as he took him from beneath, driving his aching flesh deep into the willing heat of his body. He loved the way Alan's brows furrowed, and the way his lips parted to moan exclamations of passion that he couldn't seem to hold back. The Scotsman pumped a little harder, lifting his partner off the mattress as he rolled his hips beneath him.

"Love you, bonny lad," he groaned, stroking his erection faster.

"Ah-h!" Alan, unable to keep up with the pace, held himself up as best he could, stretching his body and arching his back as he rode his lover with his lover's help and speed. The quick rhythm forcing his breath out in time, and his mind fogging over from pleasure.

"E-ric! L-love—you!" he gasped, his head falling back as he savored the feel of his husband inside him again. He never wanted it to end…he didn't want to leave—he wasn't ready. He just couldn't leave Eric…

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he was brought closer and closer to completion.

Eric saw the glisten of tears, and his own eyes stung with the threat of answering ones. Al tried to be brave, but he knew he was afraid, deep down. Eric was, too. He had no idea what happened to Shinigami souls once they were dead. If his love had to die, he hoped he at least ended up somewhere nice in the afterlife—somewhere Eric could eventually join him. The thought of that made him glad that he hadn't gone ahead with his plan to chase a myth and try to save him, because if he'd been wrong about that—and all evidence said he would have been—then he would have surely been destined for a different place, when it was his time. At least if he tried to follow the rules and live a decent reaper life, he had a chance of being reunited with him.

Eric sat up in the bed with a bit of effort, and he put his arms around his husband. He kissed Alan's tears away when they spilled over, and he muffled his cry of release when he came in his hand.

Panting and hugging Eric close, he kept moving and rolling his hips after his climax ended, coaxing Eric to his own release, his gasping lips covering Eric's until he heard his husband grunt in pleasure and feeling the increase of wetness inside him as he came.

Then Alan let himself collapse against Eric, his wet cheeks rubbing against his neck, "Eric…" he tightened his arms around him, his voice lowering to a whisper, "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to start crying…"

Winded from his climax, the Scotsman shook his head and held him close, stroking Alan's dark hair and whispering to him. "It's alright, love. I know it was'nae because I was hurtin' ya. Shh, dinnae worry 'bout it."

He kissed the dampness from his cheeks and he rocked him. They stayed that way for several minutes, until they both calmed down. When he felt Alan had settled enough to sleep, he carefully shifted beneath him and rolled onto his side, taking the smaller reaper with him. He rested one bent leg over Alan's hips and he held him close, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair.

One little known fact was that Eric Slingby had a nice singing voice. He typically only demonstrated it to his partner, and knowing how it tended to sooth him, he began to sing an old Scottish tune, his accent thickening even further.

_"It was on an evenin' sae saft and sae clear_

_A bonny lass was milking the kye,_

_And by came a troup of gentlemen,_

_And rode the bonny lassie by._

_"Then one of them said unto her,_

_Bonny lass, prythee shew me the way:_

_O if I do sae, it may bree me wae,_

_For langer I dare nae stay."_

He kept singing 'The Broom of Cowdenknows', crooning his lover to sleep. He knew quite a few traditional ballads and folksongs, but many of them were depressing to him, and he didn't want to offer a drinking song as a lullaby, of all things. Eric's voice broke on the last verse and he took a shuddering breath. Alan was asleep. He softly kissed his lips and he waited for a few moments to be sure he was deep in slumber, before easing out of his embrace and getting out of bed. He donned his robe and he quietly left the room, heading into the kitchen.

Eric poured himself a whisky and he sat at the breakfast table in the dark, silently pondering Alan's fate and his own angst over it. He finished his drink and he went for another, this time bringing the bottle back with him. He sensed another presence approaching and he tensed, until he recognized the Undertaker. The ancient was also in a robe, and he paused upon seeing Eric.

"Couldn't sleep?" whispered Chronus.

Eric shook his head. "You either, eh?"

"Not a wink," sighed Chronus. "Mind if I join you?"

Eric gestured at the bottle. "Find a glass and have all ya want."

The ancient easily located a tumbler and he joined him at the table. "Thanks, chap," he said as Eric obligingly poured some whisky for him. He chuckled softly and shook his head. "Doesn't take a mind reader to know you're worried about your spouse."

The Scotsman gave a rueful smile. "Same to ye."

Undertaker sighed. "What a pair we are. That's the problem with bonding with another, though; no matter how much they tell you they're all right, you can sense when they aren't being entirely truthful, and vice-versa."

Eric nodded and sipped his drink. "Aye." He looked at the ancient, and he thought perhaps he might know some answers to the questions in his head. "Chronus, where do ya think reapers go when they die?"

"Hmm. Some get recycled. Others move on to Heaven, Hell or Purgatory...depends on the reaper and the cycle of his life as such." Undertaker shrugged and had a swallow of his whisky, grimacing a little at the taste.

"What do ye mean, 'recycled'?"

The ancient gave himself a second to recover before answering. "I mean reborn...as a mortal. They live out a new life as humans and when that's over, they either get chosen as Shinigami again, or they pass on to one of the previous mentioned realms of the afterlife."

Eric considered this. "I...I know it's selfish, but I hope Alan gets reborn, and becomes a reaper again."

Undertaker tilted his head and watched him, his expression hard to read. "You know the chances of that are slim, don't you?"

Eric nodded. "Even so...he could come back ta me. If not then...then I hope he goes to Heaven."

He started to cry, and he turned away in embarrassment. "Och...sorry."

Living with Jase had taught Chronus compassion that he'd never quite had before. He reached out and patted Eric's trembling shoulder. "It's all right, lad. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

The Scotsman composed himself, all the same. "Ah, look at me...weeping like a bairn. He doesn't need that."

Undertaker smiled. "He isn't here, now is he? Get it off your chest. Better to cry here than in front of him, isn't it?"

Eric wiped his eyes and took a slow breath. "Aye, but he'll know anyhow. I think I'll finish this, brush ma teeth an' go back ta bed. Thanks, sir."

Undertaker sat back and nursed his own drink. "Not a worry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Embracing Sin **

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Jase awoke before his husband, and he carefully slipped out of bed, slipping into his pajamas before tip-toeing out of the room so that he wouldn't wake Chronus. He had been awake enough after their evening activities to realize the reaper had left when he thought Jase was in a deep enough sleep. Though he hadn't been awake when he returned, so he didn't know how late the man had stayed up.

Choosing to let Chronus sleep in as needed, the Frenchman made his way to the kitchen which smelled of breakfast. Alan stood over the stove, frying up bacon and sausage links to go with the eggs that he planned to make next as they cooked faster.

"Good morning." Jase smiled.

"Ah, Jase, I had a feeling you'd be the first one out." Alan flashed him a grin, "Mind squeezing those oranges for juice? I made you some sausage. I only browned the outside so it looks cooked for you, and I set your plate out first to cool so it won't be too hot." He said in a caring parent-like way.

Jase nodded, walking over to juice the oranges, "Thank you."

Alan had learned quickly that Jase, while needing his meat raw to be able to taste it at all, he preferred it to at least look cooked. And he always took care to make sure Jase's food had time to cool.

"How did you sleep?"

"Better than I thought I would last night." Jase sighed, cutting an orange in half, "I thought I'd stay up for hours worried over what happened yesterday, but Chronus made sure to calm me enough where I could fall asleep."

Alan pressed his lips together as he flipped the bacon before turning to look at the doll, "You'll feel the loss of all the lives of your lost countrymen no matter what we assure you of…" he observed.

Jase was quiet, setting the orange half aside when he was done with it and grabbing the other half to start extracting the juice.

"…I can't help it… I also can't help wondering…what they would do next if the Angels really were looking for me. I truly hope that they aren't looking for me and that it's ended now…that no one else gets hurt or killed…but…" he sighed, licking his lip where a small amount of juice squirted up onto his face unexpectedly. He couldn't taste it, of course, but he could try to remember its sweet flavor.

"If they are after me, there are people I care about… The angels may target you and Eric…or Chronus…That angel at the cottage got away, right? He knows that you two are important to me. They know about Chronus…I couldn't stand it if they attacked any one of you."

Alan sighed and pulled the short young man into a hug, running his hand through Jase's messy, un-brushed fringe. "You already know we would fight for you, but I know that's not what you want to hear… but have more faith in us. We are all strong reaper officers. Eric jokes around a lot, but he knows when he needs to get serious. He knows what he is doing. And I am stronger than I seem…something I have to remind Eric of every once in a while. I don't let my illness hold me back, and I know when I need to pull back and let Eric take over for me. And your Chronus…He's the strongest reaper I know. No one has ever bested him—at least, according to our records. Remember, when we arrested him, we had to cheat a little…we had to play towards his emotions. That's something the angels shouldn't be able to do because he knows if he lets them get to his head like we had, it would only be putting you in danger. He would never let that happen, and you know it."

Jase breathed in a deep sigh, "I suppose you are right…but I wish there was more that I can do…Running to the cellar every time I see an angel isn't very helpful. If it were demons, maybe, but how am I supposed to help against Heaven?"

"What do you mean?" Alan frowned.

"Exorcism." Jase stated, "Using spells and sigils to banish demons. Obviously I wasn't old enough of a priest to master such a thing, but I had looked into it while I was in my apprenticeship. Of course, we had called it using the will and word of God, but I know now that it was likely just—something supernatural that some humans could learn."

"…Yes…though I thought the art of such things had died out among humans. So few believe in it any more… The key to it working is truly believing…come on, I have an idea." He removed the pan from the heat so that the food wouldn't burn and took Jase's hand, leading him into the sitting room where he searched the shelves for a book. Spotting the one he needed, Alan pulled it down and flipped it open to the page he needed before turning it to show Jase.

On the page was an image. A circle with lines inside and seven symbols surrounding it. "This is an angel banishment sigil. Obviously, the church wouldn't use this one at all as they think so highly of Heaven. But if you can memorize this and replicate it, you could use it to banish angels away from you should one get too close. Ink will work if for real emergencies you want to carry some around in your pocket, but using blood to draw them is more powerful—that is if you really believe these will work. Paper and ink would banish only one per sigil. Blood would banish all within range."

Jase took the book, "…But I have to believe in it, truly believe?"

Alan nodded, "Yes…I know you wish you could fight beside Chonus…but this is the best I can offer you."

"Thank you…I'll try to learn it properly." The Frenchman said, looking at the page.

"Good. Now, lets go finish breakfast before our two sleeping beauties finally awaken, hmm?" Alan smiled, leading the way back into the kitchen where they started to finish preparing breakfast.

-x-

The silver reaper yawned and stretched, before reaching for his husband. Finding the other side of the bed empty, he frowned and opened his eyes. Jase must have snuck out without waking him—which was an impressive feat. He tended to seek out the Frenchman's warmth instinctively and cuddle him every chance he got. Shrugging, Chronus sat up and scratched his belly lightly, before swinging his pale legs over the side of the bed and getting up. He picked up his pajama bottoms and slid them on before leaving the bedroom, bare-chested. He smelled the aroma of the cooking food and his stomach growled in response to it.

Sneaking into the kitchen, he spotted Jase juicing some oranges at one of the marble-top counters. He grinned and he glided up behind the doll to embrace him. "Morning, love," he murmured against his temple, planting a kiss there.

"Mm, Good morning, Chronus." Jase smiled, turning his head and popping up on his toes to meet his rather tall lover's lips. Of course, it helped that Chronus was stooped over slightly as he embraced him. "Breakfast is almost ready."

He finished with the last of the oranges, the pitcher full.

"Good morning," Alan greeted, plating the eggs next to the bacon and sausage on three plates for them and taking them over to the table.

"Morning to you too, chap," greeted the Undertaker with a smile. "It smells lovely. I'll help with the cleanup, since I was being a lazy bones and slept in through the preparation. Want me to go and drag your spouse out of bed, before it starts getting cold?"

"Yes please. But don't be surprised if he confuses you for me. His mind isn't the fastest when he first wakes up…one time he fell asleep at work and when Ronald tried waking him up before he got caught, he kissed the poor boy thinking it was me."

"He almost confused me with Alan as well one time he took a nap after work out on the porch and I went to get him for dinner." Jase said, taking four glasses over to the table and setting them down, filling three with juice and one with water for himself.

The mortician chuckled at the thought. "This could be an opportunity for a bit of fun. Oh, don't look at me that way, Jase love. I don't intend to have my way with the man if he mistakes me for his sweetheart." He looked down at his shirtless body with bemusement. "Though I can't see how he really could. At least Ronald and you are closer to Alan's height and build than I am, and my hair ought to be a dead giveaway."

Shrugging, he left the kitchen and went down the hall to the master bedroom. He knocked softly before peeking in. "Eric, rise and shine. There's a nice breakfast to be had."

The Scotsman mumbled and stuffed a pillow over his head.

"Oh, you're one of _those_ sleepers, are you?" The mortician grinned. He could be a fairly persistent dozer himself when it was too early for him. He approached the bed and reached down to give the blond's exposed shoulder a gentle shake. "Wakey, wakey."

Eric reached out and hooked an arm around the mortician's neck before he could pull away. Undertaker got dragged onto the bed next to him, and he was suddenly embraced in the younger man's powerful arms.

"Really, you flatter me," he said, "but I think Jase and Alan might get a tad jealous, don't you?"

Eric gave a slight start, and he pulled his head out from under the pillow to blink at him. The ancient grinned mischievously as comprehension flooded Eric's features—followed quickly by a ruddy blush.

"Ah, pardon me," said Eric in a sleep-roughened voice as he let go of the older reaper. He sat up and reached for his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "Thought it was Alan."

The Undertaker snickered and shook his head, climbing back off of the bed to stand up. "Nothing like a good chuckle to start the day. I'll just leave you to it and we'll see you at the table."

He left the room and returned to the dining area, still chuckling under his breath. Eric emerged a short while later, covered in his green plaid robe. His face was still ruddy with embarrassment when he gave his husband a kiss on the cheek and sat down to join them.

"You kissed him, didn't you?" Alan accused with an amused smile, "You should pay more attention when people wake you up." He turned and kissed Eric's cheek as he sat down to join them for breakfast.

"Or he at least snuggled." Jase said, "Chonus is good at that."

The mortician snickered. "Indeed. I got a bit of a cuddle from our blushing friend, yes. Fortunately, he figured it out before it progressed to smooches."

Eric seemed to shrink a little in his chair as they all looked at him, his broad shoulders scrunching up. "It wasnae on purpose!"

"Maybe you ought to imbibe in some coffee," suggested the Undertaker between snorts and giggles, "before you mistake one of us again and play footsy under the table."

Eric sighed and he gave Alan a pleading look, silently begging him to make everyone stop teasing him.

Alan covered his mouth to hide the giggle bubbling up. He couldn't help but enjoy it, just a little. Usually it was Eric teasing him, after all. He had his own tease-worthy quirks.

But he nodded and forced back his giggles before speaking up. "Alright you two, I'm afraid my husband can't take the teasing."

Still chuckling, Undertaker began to cut into a fried egg. "Just having a bit of fun. I'll be merciful and leave off."

"Yer too kind," grumbled Eric, spearing a piece of sausage with his fork. He ate a bite and he nodded, smiling at his spouse. "This is tasty," he complimented after swallowing. "Thanks fer makin' breakfast, love."

"Well someone had to. You were impossible to wake up when I first got up. But Jase got up and helped."

"With the juice, at least." Jase nodded, "Do the two of you have work today? Chronus and I should go talk to his probation officer to let him know we are staying with you currently."

Eric shrugged and swallowed down another bite before answering. "Good idea. We've got some reports ta fill out. Odern'nat, it'll be a slow day. What?" He noticed Undertaker looking at him with a frown.

"Can you repeat that last bit, chap?"

Eric sighed and tempered his accent. "Other than that, it's going to be a slow day." He spoke slowly, as if talking to an idiot.

Undertaker burst into laughter. "I was just funning with you again, lad. Sorry, couldn't resist."

Eric shrugged. "I'm used to you English having trouble understanding me when I don't cover the accent."

"No need to do that in your own home," assured the Undertaker hastily. "I did understand you; I've just got a deplorable funny-bone and you seemed an easy target." He cringed a little when Jase cast him a remonstrating look.

Alan reached over and squeezed Eric's arm, "Your accent is still sexy." He reassured him, kissing his knuckles when he lifted his fingers up to his lips. Normally he wouldn't do such in front of people, but they were in their own home. He could relax a bit and give the love of his life the affection he felt for him. It was at work he held back to maintain a professional atmosphere.

Jase blinked. He hadn't understood it the first time. Of course, English wasn't his mother tongue, either.

"_Mòran taing_, bonny love." Eric smiled up at his spouse. He looked at Jase, keeping his accent tame for his benefit—and for his own protection against further teasing. "You could both come with us to Headquarters today, if it will make it easier. You can check in with the probation officer while Alan and I are filing reports, and if he gives you any trouble, I'll gladly step in. I'm sure Al would back me."

Undertaker grinned with amusement. "Like a protective pair of foster parents. There's no need to get yourselves involved, though. I wouldn't want Holtz to find a reason to give you chaps grief. I fancy the idea of going in all together, at any rate. Jase and I could do a bit of shopping when we leave, have some lunch and get dinner started for us all when we return."

He leaned toward the Frenchman to give him a kiss on the cheek. "What do you think of that plan, love?"

Nodding, the Frenchman swallowed his bite of sausage, "I'd like to also stop by the infirmary to see how Mister Knox is doing if he hasn't been released yet."

"I think he'd like that. Ronald hates the hospital more than I do." Alan chuckled, "He can't stand being stuck in bed all the time. He's a rather active young man."

"I just hope Mister Holtz doesn't waste our time. He really seems to distrust Chronus."

Undertaker snickered around his food. He had enough propriety to finish chewing and swallowing before responding. "That's because I bother his ego."

Eric put his juice down and regarded the ancient with smirking suspicion. "Did you pull pranks on him?"

Chronus piled the last of his breakfast into one bite-sized mound and he nodded. "Of course! But I strongly suspect jealousy issues. He's polite enough to Jase, but he itches for the chance to put me in custody again."

He waved his free hand dismissively as he forked up his remaining bite. "Pay it no mind. He's a stuffy, blustering, jealous fool. He's still constrained by Shinigami rules of conduct, fortunately." He shoveled in the condensed mixture of sausage and eggs, somehow managing not to spill any off his fork in the process.

"He could have still been more respectful…and you really were pushing your luck with that last prank." Jase said, sipping his water, "Nevertheless, we have to put up with him for your remaining years of probation, which includes reporting in to him about any changes in our location." He stood up and gathered the dirty dishes of the three of them who had finished eating, Eric, having been distracted, still had food on his plate. He then walked over to the sink to rinse them off for easier cleaning. He would have offered to do the dishes himself, but putting his hands in hot water to wash them wasn't ideal on a day where they would be going out.

"Right...the prank. I forgot about that." Chronus got up to help with the washing up. He began to fill the sink with hot water and he grinned at his spouse. "As far as he knows, it was nothing but indigestion. He's got no proof to say otherwise. I was careful about that, love."

"Careful, old man," Eric warned seriously. "You don't need to give the man an excuse to put marks against you. Alan worked hard on your case to get you out of prison early. Don't risk making his efforts for naught."

"I'll keep that in mind," promised the ancient as he added soap to the water. "But my guess is that Dispatch has bigger things to worry about than a mad old kook, right now."

"Quite. The mess in Paris caused London Dispatch just as much paperwork as Paris Dispatch and the other dispatches that helped. It's always a pain when souls have been collected to the wrong district." Alan sighed, "But at least this isn't as messy as when two countries go to war. I wouldn't be surprised, however, if the Higher orders a meeting with Heaven about this."

"You can do that?" Jase asked.

"The High council of Reapers can." The brunet nodded, "They have the ability to meet with the archangels of Heaven's Council and the High Demon Princes should any concerning conflict arise. And if the attack on Paris was just the beginning, we would need to know if it's the work of fallen angels, or Heaven's council. If it's the council, we can not interfere, if it's the work of the fallen, then we can fight back and try to stop it."

"It seems to me they could give you warning before they order attacks like that…"

"Yes, well…it's complicated. The three immortal races are charged with keeping the world in balance. But we all have different viewpoints. Reapers feel that mortal souls should be collected and kept safe until their judgment days where they will be reborn as a new human, an angel, a demon, or even a reaper. Demons feel that souls should be used only for nutrition. But once a soul is consumed it can never live again as anything. Most of them understand that, at least, and the creation of completely new souls is rare. So that is why Demons form contracts. We have an agreement that we can not interfere with demonic contracts as it is their way of limiting their intake of souls. Angels, however, feel that our hands can be too dirty to touch a soul. They just want everything to be pure and free of sin. They are the hardest to get along with, but our agreement is that we will not interfere with their official cleansings. They, however, feel they owe us no warning of such things."

"But you can still collect a purified soul, right?" Jase asked.

"Well…" Alan glanced at Eric and Undertaker before going on, "Sometimes. If we are fast enough. Holy Fire can burn the sin away…and can burn the soul away completely. We can save the souls if we work fast enough which is why Paris called for help. A reaper can only work so fast, and an angel can do more damage in just as much time."

Jase felt stunned, to think he, himself had been so close to even his soul being burned away. "…Which means…" the Frenchman looked at his husband, "You did what you did to me to save me in very limited time."

Chronus nodded. "Indeed. Had I left you to die that way, you might have been wiped from existence completely. I confess I didn't care much about that at the time, but now..."

He put the dish he'd been washing in the rack to dry and he leaned over to plant a kiss on the crown of the Frenchman's head, before nuzzling the soft hair. "It would have been a real shame if you burned up in that holy fire, love."

"I agree," said Eric with a nod. He checked his watch and whistled softly. "We're running a bit behind. We should get showered and changed. I know you two don't have a schedule to meet on checking in with the probation officer, but its best you don't put it off."

"Good point," agreed the Undertaker, and he dried his hands on a towel. "Any issues with hot water distribution in this place if we have both showers going at once?"

Eric shook his head. "None. We have a big heating tank and good plumbing in this building." He winked at Alan. "But it might be better to shower in pairs, to cut down on water usage."

"I wouldn't need hot water either way." Jase reminded, "For me, the colder, the better."

"If we shower together, Slingby, you can look but don't touch. You're right, we don't have the time to mess around." Alan leaned in close, "And we tend to spend a lot of time together when we bathe together." He whispered.

The Scotsman chuckled and put an arm around his spouse. "An' I enjoy every minute of it," he whispered back, "but I'll try an' keep ma hands to maself, this time."

Undertaker clapped his hands. "Right then. Let's get cleaned up and get this over with. I don't want to spend any more time at Headquarters than I have to."

-x-

William collected Ronald from the hospital that morning, once he was released. He'd had to go into the office before they released him, but he came back for him when they phoned him. As they got into his waiting automobile, William glanced at him. "Are you certain you are ready to return to duty?"

Ronald gave a shrug, "Doc said to take it easy…slow movements, no standing in high places... Because I may get dizzy spells still, but we have a lot of work to do, and knowing you, you'd loose track of the time without me there and would pull an all-nighter at the office again while I'm home in bed waiting for you. Nah, I'll go to work." He said as he sat in the car's passenger seat, "…Maybe take turns easy for me while driving…it'd help, probably."

William nodded, having already intended to drive more carefully with his passenger. "You should avoid going to the upper floors of headquarters, then."

He started the car and checked his mirrors before pulling out of his parking space. Once he got out onto the road, he took the back streets to avoid heavier traffic and he felt safe enough to take one hand off the wheel. Glancing sidelong at his companion, he pushed aside proper public behavior and reminded himself that they were alone in the automobile. William reached across the seats to place a hand on Ronald's knee—a subtle gesture of affection.

Ronald glanced over at him and smiled, "Our offices are on the upper floors, though. I'm sure if I take the stairs up rather than the lift I shouldn't get dizzy, and we have walls to catch me if I do." He sighed and placed his hand on Will's as he leaned back in his seat, "Head injuries are the worst."

"I'll see what I can arrange. Nothing says you must be on our floor to do your work. There may be a temporary arrangement we can make, until you've recovered. I won't have you collapsing on me when it can be avoided, Ronald."

William kept his eyes on the road, but his hand squeezed the blond's knee for emphasis.

The boy pushed his lower lip out in a pout, "But then I'll be twelve whole floors away from you." He rubbed his head and brushed his hair back out of his face, "Can we at least test it before I'm trapped down on the ground floor? I mean, even my apartment is on the third floor of my building."

A year ago, William might have chastised him for being so stubborn. He'd begun to see things in a different light though. Ronald wasn't trying to be belligerent, he was trying to stay closer to him...and possibly ward off boredom, as well. William smirked as an idea came to him. He could afford to spoil his lover a little, given his recent performance and being injured on the job.

"What would you say if I could procure one of the VIP conference rooms on the second floor just for us, for a few days? They are equipped with what we need to work and if you should feel you need a break, there are plenty of lounges for you to nap on."

"You could do that?" Ron asked, a small smile curling his lips, "And you'd work there with me when you can?" He knew it was unrealistic for William to move completely down into a VIP room while he was still at risk for dizzy spells. William had a lot of responsibilities.

William nodded. "When my duties don't require me to be in my office, I'll be down there with you." He briefly took his hand off Ronald's knee to nudge his glasses further up, and then he replaced the hand where it was before. He slowed down to take a wide corner and he glanced at the blond sidelong. "I believe if I can manage multitasking and Grell Sutcliff, I can also manage dividing my work day between the second floor and the eleventh. I haven't put in a request to use that conference room for some time, and I have at least three reservations coming to me."

"And you can afford to use one on me? Aren't there more important things?" It still surprised him once in a while when William put Ronald's needs before his work needs. It was nice, and was one of the ways William showed him how much he really did love him.

Ron took Will's hand, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a kiss to it.

The supervisor's mouth curved into a quiet smile at the gesture. "Keeping my staff healthy is part of my job as a supervisor, and under the circumstances, I doubt the chief administration will have an issue with the use of one conference room. There are three more available."

He briefly caressed Ronald's face with the back of his fingers, sparing a moment to look at him full on. "And besides, I can't very well put at risk one of my best agents. By all rights, you should be at home resting and yet you insist on coming in and doing your part. You've grown, Ronald. I am...proud of you."

Such words still came with difficulty for him, after two decades of managing a short-staffed department and learning to be stern and aloof. If anyone deserved to hear them from him right now, it was Ronald.

Ronald nodded and sighed, "Crap, I'm growing up and getting boring and responsible." he smirked, "You're rubbing off on me, Will. Less drinking, more working... Who am I anymore?"

William smirked back, placing his hand back on the wheel with his other one in preparation to turn at the approaching intersection. "An adult, perhaps? There will be plenty of time for partying once we've sorted out this mess with the angels."

He refrained from telling him about the surprise he had in store. Business before pleasure, as always. Once the threat of imbalance was gone, then he could set his personal plans for himself and his lover in motion. He slowed down, turned left and then turned right into the parking lot of Shinigami Dispatch Headquarters.

"Here we are," he announced un-necessarily. It surprised him how dull he felt about it, but then he knew they had a long day ahead of them.

"Yay, time to party in the paperwork." Ron smirked, unbuckling himself and getting out of the car. He groaned as he stretched, bending his back backwards in a gentle arch. Then he walked around to William's door, waiting for the man to get out before he took his hand.

"...This is okay, right?"

William looked at the hand in his as he shut the door. This was his moment of truth...his test of whether he could put aside the cold conservative and have a normal relationship. He saw other reaper couples coming and going from the building, holding hands just like they were. With a determined expression, he nodded and returned the pressure of his lover's hand. It was time people knew, and he refused to feel shamed or unprofessional about it.

"Shall we?"

Ronald nodded, his smile widening as he was unable to hold back a fist pump before they started walking towards the front door. They walked into the office building side-by-side as they had a few times before, but it didn't take long before people began to take notice of how their fingers were firmly entwined. With notice, came whispers.

Ronald ignored them, walking over to the front desk to punched in for his shift.

Eric nearly spit out his coffee when he saw the couple stroll in together. He nudged his spouse and brought it to his attention with a whisper, nodding toward the approaching boss and the blond party-boy. "Al...Alan, look!"

"At what, Eric-eh?" Alan looked up, smiling when he saw the couple. "It's about time. Ronald seems happier being able to casually display his relationship. I'm surprised he was able to hide it for so long, really."

"I really wasn't sure William would actually go through with it," confessed Eric softly, smiling as well. "Well, good for them."

William walked with dignity, greeting people with polite nods as he and Ronald joined the line to clock in. He looked faintly uncomfortable when Eric toasted him with his cup of coffee, grinning from ear to ear. He raised a brow at one of the receptionists from Personnel who was staring, and she hastily busied herself elsewhere.

"What's all this then, Ronald?" asked the woman who worked the clock-in desk in the mornings.

Ronald let go of Williams hand as he needed that hand to sign his name in and put in the time on his sheet when she handed it to him, "Just coming into work." He shrugged, playing it cool, but there was a hint of a playful smile on his lips.

"You know what I mean." She said, crossing her arms and glancing at William as he also signed his sheet.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm coming into work with my boyfriend." He shrugged and handed the sheet back over to her, "Now that you know, there is no reason for rumors to get out of hand, don't you think?"

William's heart was pounding, but on the outside he was the very picture of calm. He'd chosen this. Ten years ago, he'd made the decision to stop denying himself the pleasure of a relationship. Perhaps part of the cause of people's surprise was because he was known as the reaper who put work before everything. They probably couldn't imagine him having time for a relationship outside of it.

Reminding himself that he and Ronald had _both_ kept it a secret for long enough, William politely handed his card back and he walked with Ronald to the elevators. The moment the doors closed, he exhaled and braced himself with his free hand on the support rail against the wall. He hadn't even thought to ask Alan or Eric where their guests were at.

"Hey, you okay?" Ron asked as he reached out to rub William's shoulder, comfortingly, "If this is too fast, we can slow it down… We don't have to start with hand-holding…we could…you know, start with just taking coffee breaks together rather than sneaking them into your office under the guise that I messed up some paperwork?"

William laughed under his breath before he could temper it. "I think it's a bit late for that now, Ronald. We've announced our relationship publicly and by this afternoon, everyone will know."

He took a slow breath and straightened up, looking at his lover with a peculiar feeling of giddiness. "No. If subtle introduction was what I truly wanted, I could have easily declined your hold on my hand. Just as you've grown, I believe I have to...though in other ways. Let them talk. I do believe I've been working my way up to this point for far too long, and the proverbial cat is out of the bag, now. I just need a moment to...adjust."

Ronald nodded and rested his chin on Will's shoulder. Neither one of them had pushed the button, and frankly, he didn't want to be the one to do it. He was slightly worried it would make him dizzy, even if they were only going up to the second floor.

He closed his eyes and inhaled his lover's scent, nuzzling his neck with his nose and cheek, "I could try to help calm you."

William turned his head, his lips brushing against the shorter reaper's soft yellow-gold hair. "I hardly think shagging in the elevator on the first day you've returned to work is conductive to your recovery. Not to mention, we don't really need to make our relationship quite that publicly known."

A soft smirk curved his lips though, and he put an arm around Ronald's waist.

"Who said anything about shagging?" Ron smirked, "Where is your mind this morning, Will? I had been thinking of rubbing your shoulders and back for you. It seemed to work somewhat last time I tried. I'm not the best, I know, but you get so tensed up so easy. Besides, Sex in the lift? Not exactly classy, Mister William T. Sexy."

The supervisor flushed a little at the nickname. "I was merely going by past experiences of how you've...calmed me down." He caressed Ronald's jaw and he urged his head back, so that he could bestow a brief kiss on his lips.

Perhaps it was fate, or perhaps it was some divine being's idea of a joke, but that was the moment when the elevator doors slid open. William released Ronald's lips and he looked to see Grell Sutcliff standing there, looking stunned.

The redhead's jaw was hanging open, his eyes wide, and his finger pointing at the two reapers he'd just caught snogging in the lift. Given, it wasn't a rare scene to find in the lifts when the doors parted with a ding, but never—never even once—was one of those people the cold, emotionless William Spears.

His eyes shifted from William to Ronald, then back again. For once, words failed him until the doors tried to close on him, bumping each of his shoulders before reopening again, and giving him back his tongue.

"_Ehhhh_?!"

William sighed. "Oh, honestly. Sutcliff, do stop standing there like a gargoyle. I...that is, we..."

He sputtered into silence, having no idea of what to say. He looked at Ronald, hoping the normally witty blond could come up with something where he had failed. No help there; Ronald seemed to have all the cognizance of the mustard seeds people so often compared his hair color to. He was staring at Grell with the same half-guilty, half-stupefied expression that William was sure he wore on his own face.

"We've got this," muttered a voice from behind Grell. Eric pushed his way in, forcing Grell into the elevator as well. "Al? We could use your diplomacy skills about now." he wedged his foot by one door to keep them open for his husband.

"Really, Eric? You're dragging us into this?" Alan asked as he stepped onto the now full lift, the doors closing behind him.

Ronald finally seemed to shake some of his guilty shock and he stepped forward, tapping Grell's chin to make him close his mouth, "It's not attractive to catch flies like that, Senpai."

The blond sighed, "Senpai, I know y—"

"What is it with all the good men!" Grell finally snapped, "Eric-sweetie runs off and gets hitched with Alan, Sebby goes and—disappears who-knows-where! Unnie-darling starts banging Frenchy Mcshorty-pants, and now Willy is snogging Ronnie-boy in the bloody lift?!"

While the three of them began to argue, Eric leaned over towards his partner and he pushed a random floor button, his accent returning as he tried to explain. "Sorry, sweetheart, but I didnae want ta leave Grell standing there makin' a scene...nor did I want someone else tryin' ta take tha same lift."

"Grell Sutcliff, I will not have you disrupting this office with your—" William was saying...but it was all starting to blend together as he, Ronald and Grell all tried to talk at once.

"It's not like He's a bagged lunch with your name on it!" Ronald protested.

"I've been after his heart before you were born human!" Grell countered

"Him and every other guy! Will can make his own choices!"

The lift slowed to a stop to open it's doors to let on someone else who had called for it. The argument escaping into the quiet offices. Alan looked at the librarian and shook his head, "You don't want to get on…" he said, pulling Eric off, though it wasn't the floor they needed, "And I don't want to stay, we can catch the next one up."

The doors closed and the lift continued up without the three arguing men taking notice.

"…That was rather loud…that's unlike this place every other time I've been here." Jase observed from where he and Chronus were waiting to go see the probation officer.

The lift continued up towards the top floors, and Ronald's shouting started to fade, his head starting to spin and his vision getting fuzzy with black spots. Without a word, he lowered himself to the floor, leaning over and resting his cheek against William's knee. As his hearing became muffled.

William stopped his argument abruptly, looking down at his lover in a fit of concern he could not disguise. He ran his fingers through the younger reaper's feathered blond locks. "Ronald?"

He cast an angry glare at Grell before kneeling down. Thankfully, the redhead had also halted his shrill protests upon seeing the reaper he'd trained from a fledgling collapse. William sat down on the floor beside Ronald and he put an arm around him. He hadn't even realized they were moving so far up.

"Ronald, I'm going to halt the elevator now and call for medical assistance."

"What's wrong with him?" Grell frowned, bending over to look at Ronald's alarmingly pale face as William hit the emergency stop button.

Ronald groaned, barely hearing the two other reapers talking as he struggled to stay conscious. Why was he so dizzy? They were still on the ground floor—right?

"He's just been released from the hospital from a severe head wound, you idiot," snapped William, reaching for his scythe. He extended it with flawless precision, the tip poking the elevator's stop button. The elevator came to a halt, and the brunet put away the reaping tool and combed Ronald's bangs out of his eyes.

"Ronald, I'm calling for help now," he said in a steady voice that might have been remarkable for anyone under the circumstances save him. He reached for his phone. "Try to keep your vision focused on something. The doctors said that would be helpful, should this occur."

"Well I didn't know! I'm not an idiot, Will! You are! Why are you making him come to work like this?! He should be resting! Rhea Forbid! This is cold, even for you. He's your boyfriend now, right? You're supposed to take care of him not make him go so white I can nearly see through him!"

William shot another venomous glare at the redhead as he dialed for help and put the phone to his ear. "I'll have you know that it was _his_ decision, Sutcliff. I don't intend to waste time with you explaining...yes, hello?" He paused his argument with Grell to answer the voice that picked up on the other line. "This is Dispatch Supervisor, William T. Spears. I am in elevator number three on floor thirteen. A...colleague has collapsed in here and he requires immediate medical attention. I have halted the elevator. Please come quickly. Yes, thank you."

William hung up and he focused his attention on Ronald, putting aside his annoyance with Grell in favor of following the advice given to him by medical dispatcher. "Ronald, are you suffering blurred vision?" He held up two fingers. "Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?"

William was talking to him, he could hear the muffled tone of his lover. He raised his eyes, vision still spotted with moving spots of black, squinting as he tried to read Will's lips to help make sense of the muffled sounds.

"He doesn't seem to be understanding you…" Grell muttered, kneeling down, "His choice or not, you could have told him no and made him stay in bed!"

"For once, you're right," William admitted, his tension finally leaking into his voice, "but that's no good to him now. Do shut the hell up and let me concentrate."

He spoke to Ronald again, his voice softening as he looked into the blond's disoriented eyes. "Help is coming, Ronald."

He squeezed his hands, assailed with guilt. How could he have allowed this to happen? He'd had his doubts that the stubborn boy was ready to resume his work, but he'd caved in an effort to show him that he trusted his judgment. This was the fruit of his labor; a lover at risk and an irate associate, stuck in an elevator when he could have bloody-well avoided the scenario entirely by putting his foot down. He could see that Ronald was at least somewhat aware...the flickering eyes kept trying to focus on him.

"I'm sorry," mouthed William—just as the elevator doors opened to admit medical staff. He stood up and adjusted his glasses in a habitual reaction to emotional duress, and he yanked Grell aside to give them room.

"He has not responded to questions," he informed them stiffly, "but I believe he could understand me."

"…Knox…didn't we warn him about going up too high, too fast with his head injury?" asked one of the staff as they got to work.

"Reckless as always…come on, let's get him back down. We'll take the stares slowly so it doesn't make it worse."

They put Ronald on a stretcher and carried him to the stairwell.

"Mister Spears? Follow us please." Another said, waiting for William to join them in their decent, "Would it be possible for him to work on one of the lower floors for a few days?"

"I was actually about to arrange that," confirmed William. He glared at Grell. "Until I was interrupted."

His anger was directed more at himself than at the crimson reaper, though. He'd gone to the elevator because it had offered a reprieve from the stares and whispers, not thinking anything of it. Part of it was Slingby's fault too, for pushing the buttons for the upper levels when in truth, William had just been ready to suggest the stairs to level two.

He followed the medics without another word to Grell, feeling sick with uncommon guilt. He no longer cared what people thought. His mind was on Ronald's condition, and the alarming way the boy hadn't responded to him when he'd inquired about his cognizance."

The medic nodded and when they reached the ground floor they exited the stairwell and found a nearby private room with a couch where they lay Ronald out and continued their examination.

Slowly, Ronald began to feel better, and he was able to sit up, his vision and hearing returning to normal.

"You need to take things easy for a few days, Mister Knox." A medic told him, "No elevators, no going higher than the second floor of any buildings, rest if you feel the slightest hint of being dizzy—drink water, and no fast movements."

William stood over the blond, and he nudged Grell's uninvited presence aside. "Ronald, I'm afraid I must insist that you follow the doctor's orders. You honestly should be at home resting right now, but if you insist upon staying here, I shall arrange the appropriate accommodations."

He gave Ronald a brief wink, hoping he would catch on. He would have preferred for the blond to go home and rest, but he'd learned that not all things were up to him in their relationship. He wasn't sure whether he'd prefer Ronald stay there where he could keep an eye on him or go back to his flat and forget about the workload for a day.

"I was trying. I didn't make the lift go up…All I know was Grell-senpai was freaking out at us and then I was on the ground…" he smirked, "But I don't think it was his fault." He rubbed his head, closing his eyes, "…But I think I should take a later shift if I work today…that took a lot out of me…"

William exchanged a glance with Grell. "Then rest, Knox. You've earned it."

"In that case we will take him to either the dispatch infirmary or back to the hospital so he can be monitored for the next few hours after this episode." One of the medics stated.

Now that he was sure his lover would be taken care of, William pulled Grell aside for a word. He exited the room, practically dragging his protesting quarry, and he spoke to him softly outside the ward.

"It's been going on for over ten years now," admitted William softly, "and it had nothing to do with you. Ronald still looks up to you. I would consider it a personal favor if you would not hold it against him."

Grell crossed his arms, his fingers thrumming against his arm in annoyance, "Ten years—and you never once thought to tell me you weren't available anymore? All those times I flirted and you pushed me away like normal? Ronnie—Ronnie I had a feeling was seeing someone, at least. He all of a sudden stopped his casual dating. But you lead me on! That's cold, Will…and not just to me. Ronnie had to watch that, you know! Watch me hanging off his boyfriend!" he dropped his arms to his sides and approached William, reaching up and cupping his cheek, "You were supposed to be my soul mate, Will…but you're an ass for letting me think I still had a chance! Ten years…do you know how many potential men I could have met had I known?"

"Never once did I give you any indication that I felt the same, or that you had a chance." William pushed his hand away from his cheek, beyond tired of it all. "Nothing changed in my behavior toward you, Sutcliff. You simply cannot take 'no' for an answer, and the blame for that lies squarely on your shoulders. Had I known that informing you I was in a relationship was what it would take to make you finally back off, I might have said something; but I should not need to do so in order for you to accept my rejection of your advances. Stop behaving like a spoiled brat. Every man you desire is not stamped with a 'property of Grell Sutcliff' marker."

Still, he felt unreasonably guilty. Grell considering him his soul mate was much deeper than he'd imagined his infatuation to be. He sighed. "For what it's worth, I had no intention of hurting you. I've always considered your advances to be a symptom of an impulsive need to flirt with every man you find attractive. It was never anything personal."

"I do not flirt with every attractive man I see." Grell crossed his arms, "I flirt with attractive men that happen to be my type—strong hotties that can hold their own in a fight with me—or even best me. I'm not into weaklings I'd need to save if something happens." He turned away, "And it does hurt, regardless of your intentions. I'm only not making a big deal about it because Ronnie's like a little brother to me."

William nodded. "Good, then we'll speak no more of it. Now if you will excuse me, I'd like to see how Ronald is fairing."

He turned his back on the redhead and he went back into the room to speak with Ronald. The boy was resting in a sitting position, sipping on a cup of ice water they had given him. William approached and he sat down beside him with a sigh. "I'm afraid I need to get up to my office and begin the day, Ronald. Stay and rest until you feel steady enough on your feet, and then call me when you decide what you want to do. I don't recommend working."

He allowed himself a brief show of affection, reaching out to comb the younger reaper's bangs back from his eyes.

"Well…" Ron sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back, "I tried to stand up and I got dizzy again, so I think I'm stuck here for now. Don't forget about me down here." he added with a smile, "Maybe come back around lunch time?"

William nodded. "Absolutely."


	8. Chapter 8

**Embracing Sin **

**Chapter 8**

Undertaker and Jase got showed into Holtz's office, and they found the unpleasant reaper lounging back in his high-back leather desk chair. The door closed behind them with a sound of finality that had the mortician stepping in front of his small companion, instinctively putting his body between him and the probation officer. Holtz kept going over his paperwork, puffing a pipe as he read through it. He clearly knew they were there, but he seemed intent on conveying the message that their presence was not significant enough to drag him away from his read.

Chronus cleared his throat. The other reaper glanced up at him, and he took his time putting the paperwork back on his desk and sitting up straight. "Good of you to come," remarked Holtz. "Please, have a seat."

Chronus waited for Jase to sit down before joining him. "We won't be staying long, old chap. Just dropping in to let you know we've got a temporary change of residency, until this angel business in France clears up."

"Hmm, yes...the angels. I understand they were after someone specific. That seems to be what all of the reports say. You've had personal experience with their kind, haven't you Mr. Dubois?"

Chronus' lips tightened. The man bloody-well knew that already. He was fishing for something.

Jase frowned, but nodded, humoring the man with answering a question, "Yes, I have. And I'd not like to again which is one reason we have temporarily left my home country." He took Undertaker's hand and gave it a squeeze, sensing how annoyed his lover was with the probation officer, "Mister Humphries and Mister Slingby have allowed us to use their spare room, so you will be able to find us there."

"Was there any immediate danger to you from these angels?" pressed Holtz. "The attack happened in Paris. You live out in the provincial countryside, a full day's carriage ride from there."

Chronus glanced at his spouse uncertainly. He knew that the Slingphries had to report the incident at their home, but he hoped to bollocks they and Spears had the sense not to mention the angel's fixation on Jase. "I'm sure your associates have already told you that one of those rabid peacocks trespassed on us and attacked the Slingphries and my Jase while I was out. Stop beating around the bush, Quinton. What are you leading up to? I haven't violated any of the constraints of my probation and we've checked in with our whereabouts."

"I'm just curious as to why they chose to attack one lonesome cottage, so far away from the target they had converged on," said Holtz coldly, "and as for whether you've violated your probation or not, I'm still not convinced my...condition upon my last visit was merely a coincidence."

Undertaker grinned and shrugged. "You ought to consider changing your diet, then. I've done nothing wrong, and as far as I know the stray that attacked our home was just seeking refuge from a demon and saw two Shinigami as a threat. You know they were killing demons in Paris as well as 'cleansing' mortals, don't you?"

"Yes, but let's face it, Death...your husband isn't exactly either one of those. I wonder if they came to rectify a mistake and—"

Undertaker stood up before the man could finish speaking, and he was looming over him with a ghastly, menacing smile. "Finish that sentence, Officer Holtz, and I may give you a reason to report me."

"Chronus!" Jase stood up and stepped in front of him, placing his hands on his chest to try and calm him. "Please, I don't want to loose you to jail time again!" he pleaded, "He's trying to rile you up, you know that." He guided his lover back down into his seat, and then turned to look at Holtz, leaning over his desk.

Chronus had to watch himself, but Jase was free to speak his mind.

"I don't care that I'm not human any longer. That I'm the only one of my kind in the world now that all the other bizarre dolls have been exterminated. So what if my existence is not natural like a mortal or any of the three supernatural races? I'm still a living soul like anyone, and therefore, I'm not a 'mistake' or an 'abomination'. Your past with my husband doesn't matter. His past crimes doesn't matter. We both deserve to be treated with respect. Chronus has been putting forth a valiant effort to follow the rules of his probation; I'd appreciate it if you would at least put forth half that much effort to stop trying to push his boundaries. –that's my job!"

"You state your case with passion, if not eloquence," muttered Holtz grudgingly. "How this lunatic ended up with someone so compassionate and level-headed, I'll never know."

The mortician grinned widely. "Ah, but I'm a _charming_ lunatic."

Holtz harrumphed. "That would depend on who you ask."

Undertaker nodded at his husband. "His is the only opinion I honestly care about. Now, was there something else you wanted from us?"

The probation officer was caught, and he knew it. He had no proof that Chronus had done anything wrong. "You should have rung me up and informed me of your whereabouts immediately," he finally said in a sullen tone. "I'm making a note of it that you waited until the next day to see fit to do so."

Undertaker sighed, and he put a hand on Jase's shoulder and shook his head when the Frenchman parted his lips with obvious outrage. "Not worth it, love. You'd be better off reasoning with a box of rocks. Let him get his jollies and if they ask, we'll just explain to them that we had bigger concerns on our mind at the time. Let's go, before my patience runs out."

"But it's not fair when you know had we called him right away he would have been upset over the late time of evening!" The doll scowled, still quite heated, but he settled down when his lover gave him a gentle smile and caressed his cheek. He still didn't like what Holtz was doing, but Undertaker was right. There was little they could do about it.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Undertaker began to usher his companion to the elevators. "Let's be going now, Jase. I don't fancy my chances of getting out of here unquestioned, once Holtz reports that I got in his face. Sorry, love."

He pushed the button twice and cast a suspicious look around them as he waited for the elevator. He would have portaled them both out, but any unauthorized use of teleportation within headquarters might raise alarms. Not that they had any reason to actually _detain_ him, but he really didn't feel like explaining himself further to Dispatch authorities and he didn't want to put Jase in the position of having to come to his defense again.

"In we go," urged Chronus as soon as the doors opened. He patted the Frenchman's little tush to hurry him along, ignoring his blushing protests. He breathed easier once they were in the elevator and he pushed the button for the ground floor. "If ever I was truly mad, it was when I actually considered coming back to this organization."

"I'm really starting to dislike that man." Jase grumbled, watching the lights as they descended. He leaned over, resting his shoulder against his lover's arm, "But I have the feeling he also thinks they were after me."

Chronus nodded. "I have that same feeling, my dear. I won't allow him to try and pin the blame for this angelic stupidity on you, though. You're an innocent, and if anyone's to blame for their fixation on you, it's me."

He took the opportunity to bend down, cup Jase's chin and give him a brief, tender kiss on the mouth. "And I wouldn't have done a thing different, if I could turn the clock back and change my actions. This old kook loves you so."

The fluffy moment was interrupted as the elevator stopped at a mid floor and the doors opened to admit Eric and Alan. The Scotsman nudged his partner and sighed with relief. "There you two are," he said, stepping in with Alan. "We've just finished turning in our reports and we've been searching all over the building for you."

"Something wrong?" Undertaker did his best to look innocent.

Eric snorted, his accent changing as the doors slid shut again. "Dinnae put on tha' halo, old man. It's as crooked as can be. Word's already out tha' yer probation officer is raisin' a fuss o'er yeh loomin' at him in his office, but Al and meself put in a good word for yeh an' William's going ta speak wi' tha Board about re-assigning yeh to ano'er probation officer. It's obvious he's no' impartial enough ta stay on yer case. Besides tha', we've got other news ta tell yeh concernin' tha culling of Paris. We can talk about it once we get home."

Undertaker looked at Jase, not finding the foreboding tone in Eric's voice particularly comforting.

-x-

Back at Eric and Alan's home, the four sat out on the porch in the sunlight. Alan curled up against Eric on the rocking bench, Jase and Undertaker sitting together in a chair, Jase on his lover's lap so that they could cuddle as they discussed what the two working reapers had found out.

"Paris had been a planned cleansing." Alan was saying with a sigh as he rested his head against his husband's shoulder, "And from what we heard, it isn't over, and we can not interfere. We didn't overhear the reasons that the Angels have done this, but it's not over."

Jase sighed, "Are they sticking to France?"

"It's unknown. But it seems you'll be staying with us for an unknown amount of time."

Undertaker reflexively held his companion more tightly. "Those angels threaten to make me look like a sane man, in their pursuit."

Eric nodded solemnly, absently hugging Alan closer. "Aye. Sorry ta be tha bearers of bad news."

Chronus sighed and shrugged. "I thought that something like this might happen, eventually. There's really no preparing for it, though."

"None, whatsoever." Alan agreed, "They have no pattern to their actions, and once they get an idea in their head, they pursue it to the end."

"I think I preferred it when we were on the run from you reapers than hiding from the Angels…" Jase sighed. Of course, on a personal level, Angels were more of a threat, while the reapers had simply been after a fair trial—as it turned out.

"Cannae say I blame yeh," Eric said with a smirk. "It's widely believed by other supernaturals an' tha few mortals tha' know about us tha' we Shinigami are all at least a little cracked, but if yeh ask meh, I'd say tha winged host are tha craziest ones of us all."

Undertaker snorted and sipped his brandy. "No arguments there, chap. None at all." He glanced at his spouse. "Thanks for putting up with us, for Jase's sake if nothing else. He's spent enough time on the run from people out to get him or me. I hate to abandon our house again, but if it means keeping their greedy hands off my Jase, so be it. Now, what's the news on our dear Mr. Holtz? You mentioned he was raising a fuss and Mr. Spears is—"

Eric's work phone began to go off at that moment, and the Scotsman excused himself and picked it up to answer with his pseudo British accent. "Eric Slingby." His gaze flicked to the mortician. "Yes sir, he's here. I'm looking right at him. Do you want to speak with him yourself? Right, one moment."

He handed the device over to Chronus. "It's Supervisor Spears. He wants to talk to you about what happened in Holtz's office today."

Chronus sighed and took the phone. "Of course he does." He put the phone to his ear and smiled. "Hi, hi, Mr. Spears. How are you this fine day?"

"I'm well, thank you," answered the supervisor politely. "I apologize for the intrusion, but I must clear something up before I have my board meeting. Did you threaten Officer Holtz when you reported in to him?"

Undertaker shrugged. "Depends on what you consider a threat, chap."

"Please don't be ambiguous. According to Mr. Holtz, you got in his face and threatened violence in his office."

"He insulted my husband," explained the ancient, "so I advised him to shut it before I gave him a _reason_ to put marks on my record against me. I never specified anything, and I didn't lay so much as a pinky-nail on the sour old fart."

"Wonderful," sighed William. "Well, I suppose I shall have to wing it, then. I'm going to attempt to clear this up and convince the board to assign you another parole officer. Please remember sir that your current freedom is not a right, but a privilege. Shinigami authorities can withdraw it and put out an order that you serve the rest of your term in prison, if you test them. Please do yourself and your husband a favor, and avoid future confrontations with Mr. Holtz or whomever they decide to assign to your case."

"As long as they don't threaten or insult Jase, I can manage that," answered the mortician. "I don't suppose Holtz will get so much as a slap on the wrist for being a cunt, eh?"

William cleared his throat uncomfortably at the crude insult. "I shall see to it the board is aware of his...attitude toward you, sir, but you need to meet me halfway. Do we have an agreement?" He said the last in an almost patronizing tone, as if speaking to a willful child.

Chronus didn't take offence; well-aware that he could be quite the brat. "Sounds fair enough to me. Keep us updated."

"Very good, sir. Have a pleasant day."

William hung up then, and Chronus handed the phone back to Eric. He winced at Jase's admonishing, gape-mouthed stare. "Sorry for the language, love. You know my mouth has a tendency of speaking my mind before I can temper it." Alan likewise appeared scandalized at the use of such a vulgar adjective in reference to Holtz, but Eric looked like he could burst into laughter at any second.

Eric coughed into his hand before speaking. "Might want ta curb tha vulgarities in tha future, Chronus...especially when dealing with Spears."

Undertaker grinned a little sheepishly and spread his hands. "I wouldn't want to give the man a nosebleed."

Jase sighed, "I thought you were getting better about your language—at least when I'm within ear-shot. I'm almost tempted to wash your mouth out with soap for that comment about Mister Holtz." He said, pinching Undertaker's cheek and giving it a little tug.

Alan snickered, "I'd help hold him down if you chose to follow through."

"Better watch it, old man," said Eric with a grin. "They're plotting against yeh."

Undertaker heaved a mock sigh. "The goody-goods usually do—ouch! No pinching, love...I'll call spousal abuse!"

"That's not true, and you know it!" Jase stated, "And even if you did, who would they believe? The gigantic reaper with a criminal record—or the almost child-like former priest?" he smirked playfully.

"Size can be deceiving," countered the mortician with a grin, rubbing the spot where Jase had pinched him.

"Tha's certainly tha truth," agreed Eric, giving his partner a meaningful squeeze around the waist.

They all had a hearty laugh over it, and for a little while, they were able to put thoughts of rampaging angels and perpetually angry parole officers out of their minds.

-x-

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have requested this meeting to discuss the parole situation with Legendary Death, alias Chronus Undertaker," William began, and he offered a stack of documents to the nearest board member. "Please take one and pass it down. These are each copies of the latest complaints filed by Officer Holtz. As you all know, the Undertaker's previous probation officers were Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby—but they ordered to step down when it became apparent that their personal relationship with the subject and his spouse might create a conflict of interest."

"Yes Mr. Spears," said an auburn-haired woman, "we are aware of this. Tell us what this has to do with Officer Holtz, please."

William adjusted his glasses and nodded. "Certainly. If personal relationship with the subject is indeed a consistent factor, then I believe Mr. Holtz is no longer qualified to be his probation officer. You will find two more documents attached to the top one. The first is a brief record dating back to the dark ages. This is a copy of both Mr. Holtz' Dispatch certificate and the Undertaker's. As you can see, they were both instructors during this time, and evaluation reports state that they did not get on well. The final copy of documentation is a report turned in by Holtz himself, over fifty years ago. He states that Death refused to relinquish his scythe as ordered, when he led a team to his abode to retrieve it. They fought, and Holtz was one of the only two reapers involved that could still walk away, when it was over. He was responsible for the scars on the Undertaker's face and throat; in fact, he admits to attempting a beheading in this report. As you know, Dispatch determined it was a lost cause to attempt to confiscate Death's scythe again, because he had become too attuned to it."

William circled around the long table slowly, his expression thoughtful. "Holtz has begun to make unfounded accusations against Chronus. He has no proof that he tried to 'poison' him during his last inspection, and I believe if that was the Undertaker's intention, he would have done so the very first time Holtz visited his home."

"Are you accusing Mr. Holtz of falsified claims?" questioned one of the men at the table.

This was the delicate part. William knew he needed to tread lightly, or he could get accused of slandering an associate. "I believe that Mr. Holtz believes in his own accusations wholeheartedly, but that does not make them true. He has a long history with Chronus and I feel it's begun to affect his ability to be impartial in his assigned task. Therefore, I request that he be removed as his parole officer and replaced with someone else, as per the protocol behind suitable candidates."

There were murmurs as the board discussed the situation and read over the documents provided for them. "You gathered all of this information rather quickly in a short amount of time, Spears," observed one of them in an impressed tone, "but then, we are used to your efficiency and speed in the office."

"And your sense of professionalism," added the auburn-haired woman.

The board members looked around at one another thoughtfully, and William suddenly began to feel like a bug beneath a magnifying glass.

-x-

"Perfect," snapped William a half an hour later as he strode into Ronald's hospital room, carrying a sacked lunch in each hand from the cafeteria. "Just...bloody...perfect."

His jaw was clenched so tightly that his teeth were grinding together.

"Oooh, You don't sound happy—please tell me that it has nothing to do with our lunch? –or lunch break… or anything to do with me being stuck here longer…" Ronald said, setting down the papers he was going over that William had sent to him to work on if he felt up to it after he was checked back into the hospital to be monitored. He hadn't been working on it long, and had only gone over a few pages, but he had gotten bored just taking naps and laying in bed watching outside his window.

"I just left the board meeting I arranged in regards to the Undertaker's probation," explained William, handing over Ronald's lunch bag. "I explained to them that Mr. Holtz can no longer be relied upon as an impartial parole officer, given his history with Chronus and his obvious dislike of him. It was decided that he should be replaced with someone that will not put personal feelings before work...someone dependable, dedicated and efficient at his job."

William's expression soured even further.

"So…I'm guessing I didn't get the job?" Ron smirked, taking out the contents of the bag and setting it all on the tray he had previously been working on.

"No," answered William succinctly. "I did. You are now looking at the Undertaker's new probation officer."

He may as well have just announced that he was assigned to scrub toilets, for all the enthusiasm he showed.

"Don't look so bummed… It can't be all that bad. The old loon is your idol, right?" The blond leaned over and grabbed Will's arm, pulling him down to sit next to him on the bed, kissing his cheek, "Plus, it didn't look like all that much work when Alan-senpai was his probation officer."

"Alan wasn't trying to run this department and keep everyone in line whilst doing it," William pointed out. "Unfortunately, he and Eric cannot be expected to take on some of my office duties to take up the slack. Grell is hopeless right now, angry as he is, and I can't very well put some of my duties off on you, while you are recovering from a severe head injury. I honestly wonder sometimes if the board forgets that I'm a reaper; not an automation."

He sighed and allowed himself a rare moment of weakness, laying his head on Ronald's shoulder. "This is what I get for setting out to become a prodigy. Yes, the Undertaker is my inspiration...my idol...and now I begin to suspect he went mad in the first place because he took on too much work. Soon I'll be joining him, baking cookies shaped like body parts and snickering at cracks in the walls."

And how in the _world_ was he to acquire the time off for his plans, with this additional responsibility?

"My head will only keep me out of commission for a few more days, then I'll be back and drowning at my desk as I normally am, and free to have my boyfriend dump more work on me." He gave a playful smirk, "And then we'll go back to your apartment and I'll make you forget all about being the London supervisor…I'll let you simply be my lover until we pass out in the moonlight and sleep until you force me to get up way too early. You'll be fine, you'll see. But…if you do crack, I'll make sure to give you more things to giggle over than just cracks in the walls. Maybe we'll get a plant that looks funny."

The brunet nearly cracked a smile, lifting his head from his lover's shoulder. "Funny looking plants. You're meant to discourage madness, not embrace it."

He sighed and reached for his cafe bag. "Well then, let's attempt to enjoy our lunch together."

He reached into the bag to procure his sandwich, and he watched Ronald from the corner of his eye as he unwrapped it. The blond seemed quite pleased to get something besides hospital food—particularly his favorite sandwich from their branch's cafeteria. One thing William could say in Dispatch's favor was that they offered quality food to their agents. The freshness of the bread and the cut of the meat wasn't what made this particular sandwich special, though.

William very nearly began to fidget as he waited for Ronald to notice the gold, amber-studded band pinned to the bread beneath a toothpick-skewered olive. Perhaps this wasn't the ideal time to propose, but given his ever-expanding schedule it was a forgone conclusion that there might never _be_ and ideal time.

"Why would I do that? To me, that implies that I would dump you if you started giggling at cracks. I'm being a supportive boyfriend here. I'll love you even if you end up just like that crazy old geezer." Ronald shrugged, picking up his sandwich and unwrapping it, not even glancing at it before he sank his teeth into it.

He hummed, leaning back against the pillows supporting him as he chewed, "Oh hey, no pickles this time. Sweet." He smiled. He wasn't a fan of pickles on his sandwiches but he always—always forgot to order no pickles when he went down to get lunch, and he always forgot to look before taking his first bite.

"You remember better than I do!" He chuckled, "You're the best." He took another bite, his teeth clamping down around the small band of gold. The blond froze, "What the…"

Pulling his sandwich back, the ring and toothpick fell from his lips and the sandwich onto his lap along with a few crumbs. He set his lunch aside and picked up the ring, looking at it, "What is..?"

William put his sandwich down and dropped his face into his palm. "Thank you, Slingby...that worked charmingly."

He wasn't expecting Ronald to just start eating without noticing it, but he supposed the olive concealed it enough for him to miss it. The supervisor sighed, and he looked at his lover's bewildered, questioning young face. His own face heated as he cleared his throat. "I intended to ask on the vacation I wish to arrange, but with this added workload, I'm not certain I can reserve the time off for us. The idea came to me when agent Slingby started to babble about creative ways to propose. Ordinarily I would never resort to such a ridiculous tactic, but I...after your collapse, I decided not to wait."

He struggled with himself as Ronald kept staring at him. Was it hope he saw in those eyes? Or had he just made such a huge ass of himself that Ronald was stricken dumb? "Oh, bloody hell. Ronald, I want to take the pledge with you. I want you to be my husband."

"…Holy Titty-fucking scythe!" Ronald finally gasped out after a long pause of silence built up between them. Not the most graceful of things to say—especially in the current situation of his lover proposing to him. It was beyond serious. The amount of commitment that came from asking such a thing as a reaper… It was an ancient ritual that many lovers never take because of how unbreakable it was. It took a lot of true love to ask such a thing—to literally make themselves soul mates.

And after William proposed just that, all he could respond with was a cuss even he was embarrassed of spilling from his lips. The ring slipped from his fingers, settling in his lap again as he stared unblinkingly at William, his cheeks heating as his emotions began to swirl and mix within him.

"Shit—I mean—! William—I… Fuck." His words were jumbled and he fell silent, looking down at the ring he'd almost consumed. He needed to give William an answer, but it wasn't one he could rush. It was life-changing. And while his heart knew its answer, his brain and tongue were trapped in stupidity. "Sweet Styx… Will, I…"

Ronald took a deep breath, willing his mind to stop being broken.

He looked back up at William, reading the worried and terrified look in the man's eyes. He took a second deep breath and took William's hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing his fingers.

"I could have choked, you know…then you wouldn't have known I'd say yes."

William let the breath he'd been holding. "Heavens, don't frighten me like that," he sighed, beyond caring about displaying a moment of uncertainty and weakness. "Needless to say, this is not a thing I've ever requested of anyone before. You're...certain? If you need time to consider it..."

Ronald shook his head and yanked his lover into a heated kiss; assaulting his mouth greedily before pulling back with his response, "I have considered it—and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I mean, this is huge, and I'm still quite young in the way of reaper life-spans… But damn it, Will, I love you more than anything. I never expected to love you as much as I do when we first started dating. I want to be with you, William. And if you want to take our relationship to such a significant level—then I'll follow you there. Just—not this month. That's way too sudden for me seeing as the full moon is tonight and my head is kinda out of wack…I hear that taking the vow really is a rush, and I wouldn't want to pass out on ya."

William trembled with emotions too long held back. He returned Ronald's kiss with feeling and when he could breathe and think again, he pulled back to look him in the eye. "No, of course not. Think of this as an engagement. I was...visualizing something much different, of course. Nonetheless, how would you feel about taking our vows in Hawaii, after the sun sets? We could try to schedule the vacation during that time to have our honeymoon."

He felt like a fool, but his heart was singing. William couldn't recall the last time he'd felt so overjoyed.

"I've never been there…" Ron smiled, "So it'd be extra special to go there with you to take our vows…" He trailed off, searching the sheets for the dropped ring, and finding it, he held it up to really look at it for the first time.

"I hope you find it to your liking," William said, feeling strangely shy. He'd chosen yellow gold and had it inlaid with diamonds, figuring it might suit Ronald's coloring. It was elegant but masculine in design. "There is an engraving on the interior, too."

He'd had the jeweler put it in as an afterthought, and he flushed at the memory. The engraving simply said "my beloved".

"You know…You're cute when you act shy and romantic." Ronald smiled, holding up the ring and showing the engraving, "Come on, you should put this lovely ring you bought on your beloved's finger." He smirked, moving to straddle his lover, facing him. He took William's hand, replacing his sandwich with the ring and held out his own hand.

William took the ring with a dry smirk. "Enjoy it while it lasts, Knox."

His eyes were warm as they met his, though. He took the band and he slipped it over Ronald's ring finger. "Now, I shall formally request that you do me the honor of becoming my husband."

"Oh, my first yes wasn't enough for you?" Ronald smiled and kissed him, "I'll be honored to be your husband."

The blond ran his fingers through William's hair as they kissed, "But you made a mistake. Now I don't want to let my fiancé go back to work. I was ready to let my boyfriend go—but you're not my boyfriend anymore." He teased.

William's hands settled on the younger reaper's bottom possessively. "Well, in celebration of a successful proposal, I believe I can take an extended break to spend more time with my new intended."

He kissed him deeply, for once not caring about propriety. Ronald was his, and he had no intention of holding back his affection at a time like this.

The blond smiled, "I'd like that." He nearly giggled as he slid his hands along William's torso, moving them up to his shoulders before shifting to remove his suit jacket, pushing it down his arms to remove it. "Which means you can get more comfortable."

William allowed it, his gaze going heavy-lidded as Ronald helped him out of the blazer. "If only the door to this room would lock," he mused softly.

He slipped his arms out of the jacket and he draped it neatly over the visitor chair beside the bed. Once upon a time, he never would have even considered lusty shenanigans in a hospital or the office, but Ronald had a way of breaking down his constraints and making him forget propriety. More than once, the younger reaper ended up on top of his desk during work breaks—or bent over it, depending on how things went.

"…maybe if we are super quiet?" Ron suggested, wrapping his arms around William and resting his head on his shoulder, his lips pressing kisses to his lover's neck, "Or we cuddle and wait for them to let me go home with you where I can rock your world."

The brunet returned the embrace, smiling crookedly. "I must admit, it's a very tempting offer."

He kissed him again, all thoughts of work temporarily vanishing in the face of joy he never knew possible. Making a mental note to call and inform Eric or Alan about his new role as probation officer, he focused for the moment on the blond in his arms.

-x-

Eric couldn't stop laughing once he got off the phone. He shook his head and held a finger up when he walked into the living room and got curious stares from his partner and guests. When he could catch his breath again, he explained.

"Tha' was Spears, a moment ago. Guess who yer new probation officer is, Chronus."

"If you say Grell, I'll be leaping out that window over there," warned the mortician with a pointing gesture at the window. "Or a higher one."

Eric shook his head again, still grinning. "Yeh might find it easier if it were. William himself'll be handling yer probation, from here on out. Seems tha board couldnae come up wi' anyone more responsible an' professional, at such short notice."

Undertaker started to smirk, raising a brow with interest. "So Chilly Willy's going to be the new taskmaster, eh? Not my ideal choice, but a far cry better than Holtz or Miss Sutcliff."

Eric chuckled again. "I've ne'er heard tha man so annoyed...but dinnae take it personal, Undertaker. I think it's tha added workload he's perturbed about."

"Well, he does take on an awful lot," agreed Chronus thoughtfully. "Mayhap it's just temporary and they'll find someone to replace him after a while. I must admit I wasn't all that fond of him in the beginning, but he's grown on me. I'd hate to see the young fellow worked into his grave."

"I'm glad it is Mister Spears and not the red one." Jase spoke up, "I have the feeling if it was Grell that I'd be keeping him off my husband the entire time. Mister Spears takes things seriously, but at least he'll be fair and keep his hands to himself."

"You could always invite Ronald to join William on his visits. Now that they are a little more public about their relationship, Ron seems to cause William to relax a little more. But I still highly suggest you refrain yourself from pranking him, Chronus." Alan stated, pulling Eric to sit down next to him. "Make things easy for him. He's stressed enough as it is and it's near impossible to convince him to take a vacation."

"In light of the fact that he worked so hard to help procure my freedom, I'll restrain myself," promised Undertaker. He dropped an arm casually around Jase's shoulder. "And this one will likely keep me in check, anyway."

Eric grinned at his spouse. "I know tha feeling."

"Don't rely on me too much. You have your ways of pulling pranks behind my back when I'm not looking. Like with Mister Holtz." Jase pointed out.

"And that time you somehow dyed Eric's hair pink while we were over at your place." Alan pointed out.

Undertaker grinned at Eric, who scrubbed his fingers through his leonine hair at the memory. "Ah, that was his own fault. He mistook the hibiscus extract for conditioning rinse."

"Well, yeh said tha' yeh use herbal rinses," huffed the Scotsman, "an' it was right there in tha medicine cabinet wi' tha shampoo!"

"That wasn't shampoo," snickered the mortician. "I checked after you came out looking like a faded poppy. That was wound ointment. You went to the wrong cabinet, chap. That's why I installed the toiletry shelf over the bathtub and started leaving the proper bottles out on them, after that."

"Humph...wha' do yeh use tha hibiscus stuff fer, anyhow?" Eric flushed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's got plenty of uses," explained the older reaper, still grinning with amusement. "It can be used to treat loss of appetite, colds, heart and nerve diseases, upper respiratory tract pain and inflammation, fluid retention, stomach irritation, and disorders of circulation; for dissolving phlegm; as a gentle laxative; and as a diuretic to increase urine output."

Eric's brows shot up. He probably should have known better than to ask about the properties of any of Chronus' various apothecary goods. "I had ta ask."

Undertaker chuckled. "It's also quite good in tea, jam, soups and sauces. You know, the Egyptians make a drink called Karkade with it."

"An' it apparently makes for good hair dye too," sighed Eric.

Chronus nodded. "Evidently. I wasn't expecting that, myself. I rather liked that shade of pink on you. Why, it almost matched the color your face is now!"

"Why me," groaned Eric.

Alan chuckled, "It was a pretty shade of pink." He said, "But I like you better as a blond."

"In Eric's defense, that cupboard is rather disorganized. I've had to have Chronus come help me find things in there multiple times." Jase spoke up, "Doesn't help that some are labeled in English, some French…and I think I've seen a few German labels in there as well."

"And some Swedish," added the mortician with a smile. "I confess, I forget to take into account that other people don't know my supplies backwards and forward like I do. I've never been much of an organizer, but Jase has inspired me to try and improve."

"Good, 'cause I dun' want ta end up wi' green hair next," mumbled Eric.

Undertaker's smile faltered slightly. "Could be we won't have a home for you chaps to visit for some time, after all. I'll try not to mix up my things with yours in the cabinets, while we're staying with you."

"'s no trouble," insisted Eric, "an' I'm sure tha angels aren't interested in yer home, if yeh aren't inside it."

Chronus looked at him soberly. "I've known angels to destroy dwellings in a fit of self-righteous fury when the target of their 'purifying' gets away. I suppose they think they're cleansing the taint by razing it."

Seeing Jase go pale, the mortician quickly tried to comfort him. "Er, I'm sure they won't do that to our home, though. Don't listen to me, darlin', I was just having a grim moment."

Jase gave a small nod, but it wasn't their home he was worried about. As time went on, it seemed more and more people were convinced that he was their target. –and if he was their target, everyone he cared about would also be in danger.

-x-

"The abomination escaped," stated Illaria to the council. "He seems to have vanished from the mortal plane completely, which means he has either been destroyed by someone or something else, or his Shinigami mate took him to the middle realm to protect him."

"Misguided reapers and their leniency towards corruption," sighed one of the angelic council members. "Continue the search."

"If the creature is indeed in the Shinigami realm," stated a female councilor with pale silver hair, "then there is little we can do. Trespassing in their realm against treaty could result in a conflict of power, if not an outright war."

"I would rather wage war on Hell's minions," said a blond male with agreement. "We should investigate further to discover the truth, and if the corrupted one and his fallen creator have indeed fled to the middle realm, then we should bide our time. So long as they remain there, they are the reapers' problem and not ours."

"But what if they should return to the mortal realm?" queried Illaria. "The reaper once called Death could spread his corruption again, if allowed."

"Then we will keep close watch," assured the head of the council. "Should they return, we will dispatch them immediately. I must agree with the other councilors though; we have no jurisdiction in the Shinigami realm and therefore have no recourse but to leave them there...if that proves to be their location.

Illaria went to one knee. "As the council directs. My fiery sword is yours, as always."

-x-

William couldn't say when he'd nodded off, but he came awake with a start when he nearly rolled out of the narrow hospital bed. He blinked in confusion and looked at his watch, well-aware of Ronald snuggled intimately up against him.

"Oh hells," gasped the brunet when he saw the time. He'd slept through the rest of the work day. It was nightfall.

"Mmmh…" Ronald—ever the stubborn sleeper—curled up further. His nose nuzzling into his lover's neck and his arms and legs wrapped around Will's body, pulling him closer.

William looked at him, torn. Nobody had called him, nor had they come in to disturb his rest. That surprised him. Not even Grell had contacted him, and the outrageous redhead was usually the first to get up his bum when he wasn't immediately available. It occurred to him that perhaps Ronald wasn't the only one to notice how overworked he was. Perhaps in Grell's case it was more a symptom of hurt feelings, but the rest of Dispatch may have just decided to leave him to his extended break out of sympathy or respect.

"I slept in," he muttered to his companion, sparing a kiss to the blond's forehead. "You're far too comfortable for your own good, you cuddling little fiend."

"Nnh…How many times have I told you that sleep is good and you need to stop interrupting it?" The sleepy blond breathed, "Have ya learned your lesson?" he teased, not really realizing that William had missed half a days work because of it.

The supervisor snorted with amusement before he could stop himself, and he cleared his throat in mortification at the sound he'd just made. "No need for apologies, Ronald. I allowed myself to get too comfortable and I neglected to set an alarm on my phone. I wasn't expecting to fall asleep in your arms."

"Well, I'm a comfortable guy to forget yourself around." Ron smirked, "But maybe we should have not cuddled so much…Knowing you, you'll give yourself overtime all night tomorrow to make up for it."

William smirked. Ronald knew him well. "I will try not to resort to that. I can go up to my office now and sort out any overdue paperwork. Perhaps it didn't get terribly backed up and I can manage it within an hour or so."

He gave the blond a brief kiss, and he reluctantly got out of the bed. "I'll see about taking you home when I finish, if the doctors will allow it."

"I'll be right here." Ronald stated, yanking William by the tie in for a second, longer kiss, "Probably doing work of my own for a bit since I was sleeping the day away as well. At least that was probably good for my head, getting all that rest." He smiled, letting his lover stand back up and reaching out to pat Will's butt when he turned to pull his blazer back on.

The older reaper gave a small start, and once upon a time he might have admonished him for such a freely displayed act of affection. Instead, William smirked down at him silently before leaving to see how backed up his workload was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Embracing Sin **

**Chapter 9**

William went to the upper floors and found nobody around save the janitors, and he sighed as he went to his office. He'd neglected to lock the door when he left, so there was no paperwork waiting on the floor from the mail slot. They must have brought it directly to his desk. He looked at the piece of furniture with faint dread, spotting the piles of documents on it.

"Honestly," he sighed, guessing he was in for several hours of unpaid overtime. It was his own fault that his work had stacked up, so he couldn't in good conscience remain on the clock while he worked to amend that. He approached the desk with unenthusiastic anticipation, hoping the piled documents were at least easy ones to approve or complete and file away. He frowned when he reached the desk, for there was a slip of pink stationary with red roses framing it on top. He picked it up and recognized Grell's flowing script in red ink, and he squinted a little to read the red-on-pink text.

_Will,_

_I took the liberty of filling out the paperwork that came for you while you were out. Not that I think you deserve the consideration right now, but I believe it would make all our lives easier if you are not stuck with more overtime. You're welcome._

_-Grell Sutcliff_

William lowered the note, stricken by feelings of guilt that he thought were illogical. He'd never done anything to encourage Grell's affections that he knew of, but the redhead took the oddest things as flirtation. They'd known each other nearly their entire reaper lives, and though he never admitted it, the brunet harbored some affection for Sutcliff, deep down. A very subtle, nostalgic smile curved his lips and he sighed.

"It seems I have some things to atone for," he murmured. The question was, what gesture of kindness could he make toward Grell to try and make up for hurting him, without giving him the wrong idea?

He sighed and filed the finished paperwork away before leaving and locking up. He returned to the infirmary and arranged for Ronald's release, promising the medical staff that he would not overwork him or attempt to bring him to the upper floors when he felt well enough to return for some light duty.

-x-

The next day, Undertaker made a decision. He cringed inwardly when he presented his thoughts to Jase, while their hosts were out for a half-day at work. "I think I might drop into the mortal realm today and check in on our home, love. You know, tidy it up, fix the door and all that to keep out trespassers, just in case."

Jase looked up at his lover with a frown, "I'm coming with you." He stated. He wanted to make sure Undertaker would be safe. Plus, things would go faster with the two of them working on it. He set aside the carving he'd started on and stood up, putting his tools back in their case. "And don't say no—last time you left me for a short time you got arrested and we had to spend seven long years away from each other!"

The reaper hesitated, torn. "This is different, love. They can't get to you here without violating territorial agreements with the Shinigami. If you return to the mortal realm and they sense you, they'll come after you again. They know where we live, now. I'd rather you remain safely here, until we can figure out exactly what's going on and find a way to stop it."

"And wait here worrying over what they may do to you if they find you alone?" Jase shook his head and crossed his arms, "I'd be able to sense that you are in trouble—but I wouldn't be able to go help you fast enough. I can't form portals like you can. I know you want me safe, but I want you safe, as well!"

Chronus sighed. "You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

The doll shook his head and reached over to take Chronus' hand, bringing it up to kiss his long, bony fingers, "I worry about you just as you do, me." he reminded him, "I know I'm small and, in some ways, fragile. But you are my greatest weakness. I will do what I have to, to make sure you are safe. Even if that means I have to let my 'dollie side' out and I start biting people who threaten you."

The mortician pressed the fingers of his free hand against his lips, smiling with amusement. "As I've said before: great things come in small packages. I could almost pity the bloke that drives you to cut loose on him, darlin'."

He sighed and reached out to comb his fingers through Jase's long, soft ponytail. "I hate the thought of potentially putting you in danger, but I hate the thought of you being cross with me more. I'll tell you what; I'll bring you with me, but at the first sign of danger I'm going to create a portal and I expect you to run through it with no questions asked. I promise I'll be right behind you after I've created a distraction to keep them from trying to stop you. Is that fair enough for you?"

Jase thought on the proposal before nodding, "Deal. But I'll be timing you on how long it takes you to follow me. If you take too long I'll have Eric or Alan help me go back after you."

The mortician nodded. "Fair enough. Let's get your water canteen and get this taken care of, then."

"Good." Jase smiled and kissed his husband's cheeks before grabbing his carving project and taking it to the guestroom where he exchanged it with his canteen, "We should leave a note for Eric and Alan in the case that they get back before we do." He said as he walked back out and to the kitchen to fill his canteen.

"Right-o," agreed Chronus, and he joined his spouse in the kitchen to write on the notepad magnetically attached to the refrigerator.

It wouldn't be very polite of them as guests to just vanish without letting them know where they'd be, but he preferred not to get them further involved in this, if he could. The couple deserved to spend every happy moment together that they had available to them, and he sighed softly at their situation. There was at least _one_ way he could think of that would allow them to be together, even beyond death. He couldn't save Alan from the Thorns. They would eventually kill him no matter what anyone attempted to do. Afterwards, however...

Undertaker's gaze flicked to Jase. Death didn't need to be the end of life on the material plane. His husband was living proof of that. The question was in whether the couple would allow such a thing. He thought that Eric might, given that the man's desperation to save his partner nearly drove him to become a criminal. Alan, on the other hand, might not go for it. No matter how tragic his situation was, the lad had a set of unbending morals. He'd made it quite clear that he didn't approve of Undertaker creating his bizarre dolls, though he'd come to love Jase almost like a son. In addition, if he duplicated the process that had altered Jase, he could land himself back in prison.

As Jase finished filling his canteen and looked at him, the mortician smiled. There were worse things in this world than his dollies. Perhaps having come to know and care about one of them might persuade the Slingphries to consider the option...provided Chronus indeed chose to offer it to them. He needed to think on it a bit more.

"Ready." The Frenchman said, walking over to Undertaker, "Did you leave the note?" He could tell Undertaker had been deep in thought, and he hoped it wasn't about finding a way to keep him there in the reaper's realm.

The reaper nodded and gestured gracefully to the notepad on the refrigerator. "All finished, love. Hopefully they won't get a fright from this and come looking for us as soon as they get home and read it. You know how they worry about you."

He put his arms around him and lowered his head for a kiss.

"Mm, you worry more." Jase smiled against his lips, "Come on, the sooner we go, the sooner we can get back."

Undertaker nodded and began to gather the dark energy to create the portal to their home. "Agreed, my dear."

-x-

"H'llo, we're home," called Eric as he and Alan returned to their apartment. When he received no answer from either of their guests, he shrugged at his partner. "Mus' be out takin' a stroll or somethin'."

He carried the bag of groceries they'd bought on their way home, full of ingredients for the dinner they planned to cook that night. He brought it into the kitchen and set it down on the counter, and he caught sight of the note with the Undertaker's scrawling handwriting on it.

"Hey Al, looks like they left us a note." He pulled it off the pad and squinted at it. "Och, I cannae read this. Wha' does this say? They've gone ta...choke tha cabinet an' they'll be barkin' by night owls?"

He showed it to Alan, scratching his head.

Alan took the note from his lover and scanned over it, "The note says that He and Jase have gone to check the cabin and should be back by nightfall…" he glanced up at Eric, "Which leaves me worried… If the angels find them, Jase could be in danger. Chronus could hold his own, but if they are outnumbered…"

"Then not even tha Undertaker may be able ta hold them off ta get Jase ou' of there," finished the Scotsman for him with a nod. He sighed and thought on it. "I'm half tempted ta go an' check on 'em, but I dinnae want ta be intrusive. Should we at least give 'em 'till nightfall, before we check ourselves?"

Alan sighed, lowering himself into a chair and looking down at the note. "Neither of them are our charges. We aren't Jase's guardians anymore, nor am I Death's probation officer. We are simply friends giving them a place to stay for the time-being. We should give them their space…for now… But if anything happens we are grounding them!"

Eric laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm in agreement wi' yeh, there."

-x-

The reaper and doll had stepped out of the portal, only to find their beloved little home razed to the ground...little more than a smoking pile of ashes and blackened timber on the hill overlooking the forested area they were in. Undertaker blinked in shock, and when Jase gave a cry of protest and started forward, he grabbed him around the waist to stop him.

"No, Jase! Let me investigate first...please, love." He turned the fretting doll around to face him, his face troubled as he looked him in the eyes. "Please. I want to be sure there aren't any angels lingering about before we come out from the cover of the forest. I'll call out for you to join me when I'm sure it's safe. Will you do that for me?"

"But—our home!" Jase looked over his shoulder at the charred remains of their cottage. "—It's gone! They took it from us! Do they even realize how cruel and unnecessary that was?!"

The mortician spoke in a growl—not directed at his spouse, but at the angels. "They're not concerned with material possessions, so they likely don't realize or care. This could be the work of mortals, though. Thieves might have come and sacked the place, then burned it down when they finished up. Let's not jump to conclusions 'till we know for sure, my dear. Just wait here and let me investigate. I'll be able to sense if it was the work of angels or not, and I'll know if there are any more around."

The doll sighed and nodded, crossing his arms. It wasn't the material possessions he was upset over, but rather the life he and Chronus had built for themselves in that modest little cottage. The memories the place had held for them…

Undertaker sifted through the ruins of his home, his chest aching. He had finally built a life here, and now it was gone. Over there was the remains of the rocking chair he sometimes napped in, and not far from that was the debris remaining of the couch where he and Jase so often cuddled up for a read together. The reaper heard a creaking sound and he looked up in time to see the remains of the second floor shifting. There was little more than a charred platform left of it, and it teetered and threatened to fall on him.

Undertaker leaped backwards as it fell, clearing the space just in time as it came down and threw crackling sparks. His face was smudged with soot, and he blinked at the sting of smoke in his eyes. He reached out with his senses and he could indeed detect the lingering traces of an angelic aura. Clenching his jaw, he searched around for anything that might be salvageable, procrastinating in calling Jase to join him. His emotions were high and he wanted to be sure there were no winged miscreants lingering that he just hadn't detected yet.

Jase sighed and sat down on the fence that lined their property. Watching his lover in the distance sort through the ruined home—their ruined home. It was a rather depressing sight.

"It didn't have to be this way." A soft voice like bells said soothingly—almost mockingly.

"What?" Jase stood up, looking around on high alert.

"Shh, no need to raise an alarm. I'm alone and not stupid enough to start a fight with your reaper mate." The angel said, appearing before Jase, her lavender eyes taking in his form, "…You are nothing like I imagined you to be, abomination. You're almost as human as you used to be…at least on the out-side. Interesting…"

The doll grit his teeth and took a step back, "I'm not an abomination."

The angel laughed, "Oh, my dear misguided boy, of course you are! …And you're disgusting. Come with us. We can fix you."

"Kill me, you mean. The interference of your kind is what created me to begin with. I've seen and felt Heaven's 'mercy', and I want no more of it."

"Of course, of course." The angel gave a sickeningly sweet smile, "Stay with the Death God…let him keep you safe and sound. But I must warn you—Heaven's High council of Archangels always get what they want. And they will keep taking things until they get you. You're countrymen…your home… What will you loose next? Those two reaper friends of yours? Your lover? We know what you love—we will exploit it until we have you, and that's a promise. You still have faith in our promises, don't you, little priest?" The angel leaned in closer, gripping Jase's jaw and forced him to look over at Chronus.

"…He's strong…but how long would he last against an entire fleet of our strongest heavenly warriors?" she whispered into his ear before disappearing without a trace.

Chronus felt it then...the celestial presence of one of the beings that humans still believed were their benign guardians from Heaven. To be fair, some still were, but the choir responsible for the slaughter in Paris were clearly anything but. He turned and looked towards the forest, his eyes widening with alarm.

"Jase?" Undertaker took off running and called his death scythe, his hat flying off his head as he bounded for the forest, weapon in hand.

Jase looked around at the woods, trying to determine if the angel was really gone or not before turning and calling out to his lover; "I'm here." he said, raising his arm over his head to wave him over to the spot where Chronus had left him. He ran over to meet Chronus half-way.

The reaper caught up his spouse in one arm and twirled with him, setting him behind him as he turned back to face the forest, scythe ready. "It was there," he said with certainty. "Did you see it, love?"

"Yes," Jase admitted, "I did." He peered around his husband and looked up at him, "But I think she's gone, now. She said she wasn't stupid enough to engage in a solo fight with you."

Undertaker didn't relax his guard. "Wise choice on her part, but if she was here, odds are she'll be going back to get allies. We'll take a quick look through the...house...and see what we can salvage. Keep a sharp eye out, darlin'."

Not having any objections, Jase nodded and took his hand, "Better work quickly, then." He looked to the house, "…How hot is it over there?"

The reaper grinned. "Not too bad, and I can cool it off in a jiffy. Just wait by the steps whilst I adjust the temperature a bit."

Jase nodded and did as requested, not wanting to overheat and collapse. Once the wreckage was cooled, Jase began to help his lover go through everything.

It was heartbreaking, finding charred remains of their life together—the box Jase had carved for Undertaker as a gift when they first got together. Jase pulled up out of the wreckage and held it up. There was no saving it.

"What's that you've got there, love?"

Undertaker took one look at it and he frowned, his heart clenching. "Oh. Oh dear. Darlin'..."

He had no words. Jase had taken the time and love to carve that coffin-shaped box for him when he'd first begun to return his feelings. Seeing it there in his little hands, blackened and ruined, was heartbreaking enough. Seeing the devastated expression on Jase's face, he put his arms around him and held him close.

"Do you know what matters most to me about that box, Jase?"

Jase shook his head, "I know what you'll say, but…this was a special gift to you…it represented the whole of how our relationship changed in the beginning before we took our vows…" he opened the lid; the inside of the box not quite as burnt, and the words he had carved there still showing. He ran his fingers over them.

Undertaker nodded. "And that's what matters the most to me about it. It was lovingly carved by you as a symbol of your affection for me. That was the day I knew what I was feeling wasn't only lust...the day I felt the first pure, true joy in a very long time."

He embraced him, and the damaged box pressed between their bodies. "Material things—even the ones with the most sentimental value—can be replaced, dear heart. You can't."

He let himself go for a moment, lowering his guard just long enough to give Jase a lingering, heartfelt kiss. As much as that box meant to him, it was meaningless without the little Frenchman that carved it for him.

"…But I can't replicate the emotions that changed the gift into what it was… it wont hold the same meaning the original had before they—they—God Damn it!" The former priest, cut himself off in a spurt of anger, cursing the Lord's name for the first time in his life. The words foreign on his tongue yet so easily slipping past his lips as he hid his face in Chronus' chest,

The reaper's eyes had never widened quite so much before as they did at that moment. Normally sultry and half-lidded, they opened abnormally large as he stared down at his fuming husband. Speechlessly, he stood stunned, with a comical look of scandal on his face. He had never, ever heard the little Frenchman utter that particular curse. A swear word from Jase was rare enough, but even after losing his faith, he had never taken the Lord's name in vain before. Chronus was even convinced Jase might even lack the ability to try.

A hysterical snicker burst from the ancient's lips before he could stop it, and he cleared his throat and relaxed his lids, reverting back to his usual, sleepy look. "I know...not funny," he said before Jase could snap at him. "I'm sorry love, it's just that I've never heard you curse like that before and it took me by surprise. It was just a reflex."

He rubbed his back soothingly. "Maybe it's not completely ruined. Could be that a little sanding, buffing and fresh finish can restore it. Let's at least bring it with us so you can have a better look at it and see, eh?"

Jase nodded, feeling a little childish for reacting the way he did about the box. But it really was special to them both. Just as special as the wooden rings around their fingers. He took a shaky breath and looked up at his love, "…Sorry…" he breathed, "I just…this is hard to take in…"

"Don't apologize, lovely." Undertaker caressed his face and he smiled down on him. "You've as much right to be angry as anyone in this situation. It only surprised me because I never thought I'd hear those particular words come out of your mouth in conjunction like that."

The Frenchman flushed slightly, "…Well, this is the work of Heaven…so…it…fits…" he muttered, realizing that he really had said those words.

Chronus nodded. "I suppose it does. Now let's..." he trailed off, his senses on alert once more when the sky began to darken overhead with a sudden influx of clouds. He looked up to see winged figures beginning to descend from a break in those clouds.

"Bugger, we're out of time." He banished his scythe and grabbed Jase's hand. "Come along, my love. Seems this is all we're getting today."

He created a portal for the two of them and he ushered Jase through with him, leaving behind their ruined home and the dreams that went with it.

-x-

Eric gave a start when the crackling portal appeared right beside him in the living room. He prudently jumped aside and out of the way as his houseguests came through, narrowly avoiding collision with them. One look at the Frenchman's heartbroken expression and the mortician's scowling one told him there wasn't any good news to be had.

"Wha' happened?" he asked, immediately going to Jase to lay comforting hands on his slim shoulders. "Are yeh all righ' lad?"

"We're both fine, physically," answered the Undertaker softly, "which is more than I can say for the next bloody angel I lay eyes on. They razed our home. I'm afraid we'll have to impose on you lovely gents for a bit longer than I'd hoped."

Eric sighed with sympathy, his heart going out to both of them. "Bleedin' mad, those angels. Come an' sit down in tha dinin' room an' I'll get yeh both somethin' ta drink. Al's in tha kitchen preparin' supper. Chronus, I'm sure ye'll be wantin' somethin' a lil' stiffer than tea."

"Brandy," agreed the ancient with a sigh. He put an arm around Jase and urged him to go with him, and Eric noticed the charred little box in the doll's hands. All he could make out of it was that it appeared to be shaped like a coffin, and the sad way that Jase looked down at it had him guessing it must have been something he'd made himself—probably for Undertaker, by the shape of it.

"I'll get those drinks," he said. "Wine fer yeh, Jase?" The Frenchman would imbibe on occasion, but only in small servings and the type of wine didn't really matter, seeing as he couldn't really taste it all that much.

Jase gave a stiff nod. "Please." He walked over and set the ruined box down on the table, starting to examine it to see if he could save it, after all.

"Oh, you're back—is something wrong?" Alan asked, poking his head out of the kitchen.

"…They burnt out home to the ground…" Jase muttered.

Undertaker reached out to rub the doll's tense shoulder and he nodded. "Not much of anything left, and one of the feathered fanatics was hanging 'round near the remains." He nodded at his spouse. "Told Jase it wouldn't bother attacking and then it took off to bring reinforcements."

Eric returned with the drinks, and he gave Jase's other shoulder a light squeeze as he set his wine glass down before him. "I'm sorry," he sighed. "Supervisor Spears wants ta come o'er and speak wi' ye both for a moment, later on t'night. Do yeh think yer up fer it, or should we ask him to wait 'till tomorrow?"

Chronus glanced at Jase. "As long as he keeps it brief and doesn't grill either of us; that would be fine."

Jase nodded, "…They are after me, though…the angels. I'm their target…"

Alan sighed and touched his shoulder, "It isn't your fault. And I'll help you with those sigils I told you about, alright? Get you a few made up tonight for protection."

Undertaker cocked his head curiously, swallowing the mouthful of brandy he'd just sipped. "Sigils? What's this about sigils?"

Alan grabbed the book still sitting out from when he had gotten it for Jase to study, and opened it up, "These. They are an old form of… well, I guess you can call it magic. But they still hold true strength as long as the user has trust and belief in them."

Chronus peered at the book thoughtfully, flipping through the pages containing the sigils as he sipped his drink. "Mm, they look rather familiar. Almost like Faustian runes, but with angelic scripture. Interesting." He looked at Alan again. "And you think Jase could use these safely?"

"I do." Alan smiled at the Fenchman, "Jase has strong faith in things. His faith has changed and evolved from what they had been when he was human, but I believe he could put real faith behind these."

The ancient looked at his spouse and he smiled as well. "I think you're quite right about that, Mr. Humphries. Quite right."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, a loud, rapid one followed by a forcefully high-pitched call "Housekeeping!"

Jase glanced to the door, confused, "…What?"

"…I think that's Ronald Knox, actually." Alan said, letting Undertaker keep the book as he went to open the door for Ronald and William.

"Good evening," greeted William as he stepped through the door. "I hope the day finds you well, Alan."

He glanced at his grinning blond companion. "As you can see, Ronald is feeling much better now. He insisted on coming along to visit."

"Well, not completely better. Still can't go up too high. But I can stand up without getting dizzy and collapsing again." The blond added.

"Oh, that's good, come on in, everyone's in the sitting room." Alan said, ushering them inside.

Ron was the first inside, pulling his new fiancé in with him. His grin grew wider once he spotted Eric and the others. Eric was his best friend and drinking buddy, after all, and he had no intention of this being a visit simply for William's business. He wouldn't make a huge announcement of it at work, but close friends were different.

"So!" He said, clapping his hands, "Before I let Will get to the boring stuff that led us to come here, I have something much more important!" he said with a grin.

Eric got up and walked over to him to give him a brief, one-armed hug. "Thar he is. Good ta see yeh back on yer feet, lad. Wha's this announcement ye've got for us, then?"

Undertaker smiled and waved in greeting, and then he returned his attention to the book, too engrossed in it to chat much, for a change.

"William put a very chokable object in my sandwich!" Ron said, holding up his hand with a grin to show off the ring.

Jase snapped his gaze up in alarm, "That's dangor—" he cut off, spotting the ring. "—In a sandwich?"

That caught the Undertaker's attention, and he looked up from the book he was reading and nudged Jase with a broad grin. "And you say _I'm_ corny."

William flushed and shot an accusing look at Eric. "Someone put it into my head that it would be a romantic way to propose, and it wasn't _in_ the sandwich; it was _on_ it."

Eric started to laugh. "I meant on a fancy dessert, or maybe in tha napkin 'r on silverware! I didnae tell yeh ta put it in a sandwich!"

"Well, I had none of that available to me," excused William, "and no way of knowing when I could procure a night off to do so in a more elegant setting."

"You asked him to take the vow?" Alan asked in surprise, walking over to Ronald and looking at the ring, "You two are more serious than I thought—this is a gorgeous ring, very nice, William."

Ronald grinned, yanking William closer by the arm and taking his hand, "Most romantic hospital sandwich ever. Don't worry; the vows will be in a much better setting. We just need to put in for the time off and wait to get the clearance."

"Congratulations, Mister Spears, Mister Knox." Jase smiled warmly.

"Nahh! None of that! You and I are probably about the same age. No, call me Ron."

"Both hardly more than babies," agreed Chronus with a smile.

Eric raised his brows at the mortician. "Oh? Than I s'pose tha' makes yeh a cradle-robber, ol' geezer."

"Pfft, you're hardly one to talk," countered the Undertaker with a chuckle. "How old was your student before you started making advances on him, Eric?"

The Scotsman blushed as everyone looked at him. "I...er...le's have ano'er drink fer the happy couple!" He went to fetch a bottle of champagne from storage and some glasses to go with it.

"I'm not sure Ronald should imbibe," cautioned William.

"Awe, come on! It's not like one glass of champagne will do me any harm! It's not like the man's offering me a scotch!" Ronald protested, "I'll stop at only one, promise. Besides, I don't want ta get drunk tonight. I have a different sort of fun planned!" he slipped his arms around William's waist and pulled him in close, looking up into the handsome man's eyes.

"You should still make it a small glass if you insist upon it." Alan stated, and Jase agreed with a nod.

"Even if you have a high tolerance usually, you suffered a head injury, as I understand it."

William's mouth twitched with amusement at his betrothed's antics, and his crestfallen expression when two of their companion's 'ganged up' on him. "One glass," he said sternly, "and not a full one. The last thing we need right now is for you to collapse again."

Had they been alone, he might have whispered that he very much looked forward to Ronald's alternative idea for some fun. As it was, he was still too conservative by nature to flirt in public and he was still getting used to coming out of the closet with his lover. Eric must have heard the exchange from the kitchen, because after he popped the cork on the champagne, he came back and filled all but one glass to full. He handed Ronald the one that was three-quarters full with an apologetic shrug.

"Wha' can I say, he's m' boss," he apologized.

Ron gave him a pouting look as he took the glass, "Yeah, but I'm your boss' future husband!" he tried.

"Nice try. But Eric's my husband and he knows I am with William on this, Ronald." Alan said, taking a full glass and taking a seat, crossing his legs.

The Scotsman chuckled. "An' tha better half always wins tha' argument. I'd not only be riskin' more overtime wi' Spears; I'd be sleepin' in tha dog house at home, too. Self-preservation, lad."

William smirked. "Quite the wise choice, Mr. Slingby."

"Cheers to the happy couple," said Chronus, raising his glass. "Death knows you two waited for long enough to come out with it."

Everyone said their words of agreement to the toast, clicked their glasses together and took a sip from their glasses.

Ron sighed, leaning back against the back of the couch; "Okay, now that the important thing has been said, Will, you can do whatever it is you have to do with the new part of your job, or whatever." He grinned.

"So glad I have your permission," said the supervisor dryly. He sipped from his glass as he sat down at the table. "Well then, as you probably know already, I've been assigned as a replacement for Mr. Holtz as your parole officer, Chronus."

The older reaper nodded. "Indeed. Eric informed us of the good news."

William raised a brow. "I would not be so quick to call it 'good news', sir. I am no more tolerant than Holtz was...though I daresay I can be more fare in the handling of your case."

Undertaker spread his hands, grinning. "That could be said of just about anyone, chap. Regardless, I think Jase and I can both honestly say we're relieved. I'll do my best not to cause you any undue trouble."

"And I plan to make sure of it." Jase said, "Though I am sorry to hear this is only adding to your already heavy work load."

"If it helps, they will be staying with us longer than originally thought. Though sadly, due to an unfortunate loss of their home." Alan said.

William frowned. "I beg pardon?" He looked between Chronus and Jase. "I thought the two of you were merely relocating temporarily, until the angelic threat is dealt with."

"That was the plan," explained the mortician, "but we went by to check on the place and repair the door that Colonel Chicken demolished. Our cottage was burnt to the ground and there was little left to salvage."

He sighed and put an arm around Jase. "So we're officially homeless for now. At least our horse is safe with a neighbor. That's the one happy thing I can say about it."

William sipped his drink thoughtfully and adjusted his glasses. "My condolences. If you need assistance replacing clothing and basic household necessities, I'll see to it that Dispatch helps you. We have charity resources for just such things, and though you have retired, you are still a Shinigami citizen and thus entitled to our government's aid. Your spouse is considered a citizen by De facto in fact, due to your marriage; so he also qualifies."

Undertaker was a bit surprised by that. "Well, that's a kind offer of you, Willy. Can't say we're in any position to be too proud for charity, right now. The very basics would at least help out 'till we get back on our feet...that is, once we get rid of these holy pests."

"Yes, thank you." Jase said with a sad nod as he thought back to the angel's words to him. Even if they rebuilt, it wouldn't last.

"But we apologize for any inconvenience. As Chronus has said, we haven't need of much more than a few basic needs. We are capable of rebuilding on our own over time, we have the resources needed on our land. And as Chonus has said when we built the barn and the green house; 'It's just like building a giant coffin. We can do it.'"

Eric chuckled at that. "Sounds like tha Undertaker, a'right. Well, yer both welcome ta stay as long as ya need. Yer good houseguests; ya help wi' chores an' cooking, ya don' get in tha way an' both Alan an' I think of yeh as a son, Jase. Feels a bit like we've go' a family."

Undertaker pointed a thumb in Jase's direction. "If he's the son, what does that make me...Grandpop?"

Eric shook his head and swallowed the champagne in his mouth. "Yer tha funny uncle."

The mortician feigned indignation. "Why am I always the funny uncle?"

"Because you're absolutely crazy, and they don't want to think of you as a son-in-law." Jase prodded playfully. Though inside, Eric's words had only furthered his worry over the future.

"It's either the funny uncle or the old as dirt reaper who married the boy we see as a son." Alan nodded.

"Messed up family either way if the baby married the uncle." Ron joked, sipping more of his drink.

Feeling ganged up on, Undertaker pointed at Eric. "Well you've got a funny accent, so there."

William shook his head and sighed. "I'm marveling at the immaturity at this table."

Eric nearly spit out his champagne laughing. "At least we're no' startin' a food fight, this time."

"That was your fault," accused Chronus with a grin.

"I' was an accident," defended Eric. "I didnae purposely flick tha pea at ya."

"A likely story."

Jase shook his head and looked at William, "Was there anything else you needed to ask us? It seems we have gotten off topic, and I'm sure you and Ronald would like to get back to yourselves."

William reached into his blazer for some folded documents. "I'll just leave these with your spouse to fill out, sign and return to the office as soon as possible. It merely states that you acknowledge me as your new probation officer and agree to report to me if there are any future changes to your residency...preferably in advance, but a situation such as what brought you here cannot be helped. A repeat of that isn't likely to occur on this plane, though. You must also agree to the usual monthly inspections—though I am aware your current situation does not allow a laboratory with which to conduct your usual work. That's sure to change sometime in the future; hopefully sooner rather than later."

Undertaker took the documents and he fished out his small reading glasses to see the text better. "Hmm, thorough chap, aren't you? Holtz never bothered with paperwork for me; he just took over lickety-split."

William straightened his blazer. "Holtz had an agenda. I do not." He finished his champagne and stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality. Jase, Undertaker, I apologize for bringing this on you at such a time. I shall see to it that you have the support you need to make a new start, whenever this threat is dealt with."

He shook hands with both of them and with Alan and Eric. "Are you ready, Ronald?"

"One—sec—ah!" Ron finished off his champagne and set the glass down before standing up. "See ya at work." He nodded to Eric and Alan, "…and see you around, I guess?" he waved at Undertaker and Jase.

"I hope you feel better soon." Jase nodded.

"I find it ironic you should say that," countered William dryly, "considering how often you lecture me on taking breaks from my work."

"My taking a second to finish a drink is not the same as you taking a half hour to finish 'this last page' at work, Will!" Ron protested as they walked out the door.

"Ah, tha sounds o' love," teased Eric. "Ya know it's tha real thing when yer arguin' over one ano'er's well-being."

-x-

Late that night, Jase was trapped within a fitful sleep, moaning and tossing in his spot next to Chronus in the bed they shared. The moonless night made the room pitch black, only stars dancing in the sky outside the open window, and a white light shining beneath the doll's closed eyes.

Angels.

Jase froze, finding himself in a world of white. The world bright, but not burning his eyes though he wasn't wearing his blindfold. That was his clue that this was just a dream. But he was still terrified of the circle of angels a short distance away.

Luckily, they seemed to not notice him as they went about their business.

"He's not so easy to get." An angel with long golden curls said, "He is shrouded in Death's power. He's connected his soul to a reaper's under a full moon."

"You're sure?" asked another holy being supporting a short white ponytail asked, crossing his arms.

"We are." A third angel said.

"…Very well. You know what to do." The man with a ponytail said, turning away.

"Yes." The female from their ruined home stated, then turned on Jase who started when she grabbed his wrist. "You wouldn't want harm to come to him, would you, abomination?"

Where her hand touched, Jase felt a burning sensation. He jerked his arm away, and awake. He was back in the dark bedroom in Eric and Alan's home, Chronus safe and sound next to him, grinning in his sleep and a steady line of drool soaking his pillow.

But something was wrong…his wrist was still burning… Jase sat up and felt around to light a candle, gasping quietly when the light it shed showed a burn in the shape of a thin hand circling his wrist, slowly healing.

The dream…wasn't just a dream—he couldn't let them hurt his husband, or anyone else. Love was putting the needs of others before his own, and he only knew of one way to stop the angels…

With a sad look in his swirled blue eyes, he leaned over where Undertaker lay fast asleep upon the soft cotton sheets of their bed. The former priest gingerly brushed aside the silver reaper's shaggy bangs, revealing his handsome but scarred face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I can't stay…" He slowly leaned over, his lips feathering against the soft flesh near the elder's eyelids in a soft kiss.

This was for Undertaker's own good…his safety.

Jase stood up again, grabbing his blindfold and placing it in his pocket for later use when the sun came up, and picking up his bag, into which he slipped a few needed belongings, His canteen, blindfold—and just in case, his bible which hid sigils between the pages. He turned and headed out the door, closing it as quietly as possible, and hurrying towards the nearest permanent portal into the mortal world.

"We've been expecting you, Abomination."


End file.
